Adventures in Happiness
by devilpup105
Summary: What happens when Lexa and Clarke talk about a potential deal that could be made with Mount Weather before the Battle? What happens when Clark embraces being Wanheda? What follows will be the start of a relationship that will become the one of Clarke and Lexa that we all wanted. *Revised Chapters are now being rolled out*
1. Prologue

**AN: So after taking some time and rereading this story, I decided to rewrite and revise most of this adventure. I was not happy with the pace I had established and realized that I was not telling a complete story in my mind. Most of my ideas will be better established and not burnt through so to speak. Hopefully this time around everything will make more sense to everyone. Some cannon events will be changed to better fit the story I want to tell. The city of light and ALLIE will still not be a part of this story. Much love to everyone that read through the beginning of this. Your feedback and support played a huge role in me wanting to better this story.**

**Prologue**

The sun was a welcome warmth for Clarke as she stepped out from the tent she had been staying off and on in over the past couple weeks. She would stay here when the strategy talks with Lexa went way into the night. She had to cover her eyes while she adjusted to the bright rays that were currently blinding her. When her eyes finally adjusted the light she looked around and took in the area that felt more like a home than Camp Jaha was.

From where she was standing on the hill she had a clear view of the camp that had been set up and Camp Jaha was set the farthest back from her tent. In the middle of the two camps, a training ground had been set up for training and the occasional spar that would occur. Clarke had not been to the training grounds yet. She did most of her training somewhere else and away from the prying eyes of everyone.

To her left was a tent that was specifically built for the blacksmiths that had come from Tondisi to assist in providing gear for Lexa's army. This tent constantly had smoke coming from the middle of it. Occasionally she would come to a meeting with Lexa and notice that she was talking with a blacksmith and that said blacksmith would be dismissed almost immediately upon her arrival. She still had not figured out what Lexa was planning but she set that thought to the side for now. She had been itching to get rid of the gun that was currently tucked into her waistband behind her back but hadn't figured out what weapons she would be good with.

To her right was nothing but woods. Lexa and I had wound up wondering through them one day when they both had been stressed to the max it seemed like by the constant back and forth she had with her generals. They had found a nice clearing not that far from her tent that they had decided to use for training. They had only used this clearing a couple times in the past couple weeks. She was just starting to learn the basics when they were interrupted by Gustus and they had to immediately deal with Quint, who had decided to try and sabotage the alliance by poisoning food and water that was meant for Clarke and Lexa.

She smiled to herself as she took everything in. The past couple of weeks had been a breath of fresh air for her. Bellamy had infiltrated Mount Weather a week ago and was checking in when he was able. Lincoln had been able to get them to the tunnels without any major issues and had returned under the cover of night two days later. Octavia had started her training as Indra's second. Raven and Wick were hard at work developing enough explosives so they would be able to hit potential weak points for the mountain.

Her mind drifted to Lexa and her smile grew bigger. The last couple of weeks she could tell something was changing between them. The late night meetings were not always about strategy. It started a few days ago when they had gone over the plan for getting Bellamy inside the mountain. Lexa has wanted to know what her life on the ark was like. She was initially caught off guard by the question but recovered quickly and started describing the basics of what her life was like. Lexa to her credit was very attentive and asked questions when I confused her about something. By the time she had finished explaining how everything worked on the ark it was dark and the moon was a quarter of the way through its cycle. That was the first night Lexa offered the tent to her. Over the next couple of nights, they took turns learning things about the other. The walls started to come down for both of them, they started closing the distance they kept between them. Clarke smiled at the developing feeling she was gaining towards Lexa. Who knew that she would be falling for someone she just met and had to secure and alliance with to survive.

Clarke was pulled out of her trance when she felt the presence of someone walking up behind her. She quickly reached behind her back and pulled her gun and leveled it at the approaching presence.

"Whoa there Clarke it's just me." Octavia had her hands up and was starting to back away from her. Clarke lowered her weapon and smiled.

"Sorry O, I was off in my own little world." Octavia put her hands down and chuckled.

"I would say so. You wouldn't want to tell me where you were?" she asked while raising her eyebrows at Clarke.

"I was just thinking about how things have changed drastically since we first landed here." It was a half lie but she didn't dare mention that she was actually thinking about Lexa.

"You are right in that aspect. Who would have thought that we would have a tentative alliance with the people that originally were sent to wipe us out." Octavia was standing shoulder to shoulder with Clarke now.

"That is all because of you Clarke. You made this possible. Without you we most likely would have been dead by now." Clarke didn't know what to say. She was doing what she thought was best for her people.

"I don't think I deserve all the credit O. I only bought us a tentative alliance. We don't know what the fallout of the fight we have against Mount Weather will be. There is still so much we have to account for that I am surprised Lex-The Commander hasn't thrown me out yet." Clarke mentaly kicked herself for her slip up. Very few people were allowed to call the commander by her real name.

"Well I am sure you and the Commander will figure it out Clarke. You do seem to be spending an awful lot of time with each other." Octavia nugged her as she spoke. Clarke was stunned. Now she wondered who else was watching her that closely.

"Well that kinda comes with the part of being in an alliance with someone. It's nice to actually be listened to for once." Clake said soundly trying to deflect any suggestion Octavia might bring up.

"Yes talking with an ally does take a lot of time, but Clarke you haven't been to Camp Jaha in two weeks. You have spent more time with The commander than anyone that came down from the ark. I'm not the only one that has noticed." Clark looked at her and she could see the worry and amusement in her eyes.

"Who all has noticed O?" She was trying to figure out how much explaining she would have to do.

"Bellamy, Raven, and Kane have noticed but don't say anything. They know the importance of what you are doing. Your mother on the other hand thinks you are being held against your will." Octavia hesitated as she told Clark this.

Clarke took a moment to think about this new information. Bellamy would understand why she hadn't returned hopefully. Although the last time she saw him he was reluctant to leave her while he got inside Mount Weather.

Raven worried her more than her mother. Clarke has made the decision to put Finn out of his misery and Raven hated her for it. She needed to try and patch things up with her.

Kane was the one that would be the most reasonable and easiest one to explain her intentions to. He has been the one that has stood by her since he saw that she was running everything very well down here.

"I will deal with Raven and Kane soon, Bellamy will have to wait till we accomplish our mission." She turned away from Octavia and looked towards Lexa's tent. Her mind started to clear as she set her sights on it. She calmed her rising nerves and took a deep breath.

"Octavia I need you to promise me something." Clarke knew that this war with Mount Weather could turn ugly quickly and she would need someone by her side that she could trust when it came to it.

"What is it Clarke?" Octavia had one eyebrow raised and was trying to figure out what caused the sudden mood change.

"I want you to stay by my side as much as you can. I know you have just become Indra's second but I need someone I can trust with me. I need someone that will keep me in check. This war could turn ugly fast and we may lose or have to sacrifice people to win this war." She was looking eye to eye with Octavia now and her voice was breaking.

"You have been with me since we came down here. I trust you more than I do your brother. You have been able to be the bridge between us and Lexa's people just like me." Clarke was now holding the hand of her best friend at this point.

"I may have to make some choices that will piss you off but I need you to understand that if I have to make those decisions, it is for the best for everyone involved." Clarke knew she was asking a lot of her but she was hoping Octavia would agree to be there with her.

"I'll do it Clarke. We may have had our differences but I think it would be wise for us to stay close."

"Thank you O." She gave her a hug and the both looked back over the camp.

"Now I need you to do something for me." Clarke spoke while still gazing over the whole camp.

"What is it?" Octavia stood a little straighter than she had ever. Clarke smirked at this.

"I need you to inform Kane and Raven that my mother has no say in any of our dealings with the commander. She already sees me as our leader. I need everyone in camp to support me and to not question my dealings with Le-the commander." Clarke mentally kicked herself again. That was twice she slipped up.

"Kane takes over immediately. I don't care how we used to do things on the Ark. This is a new time and we go by our rules." Octavia smiled at the confidence Clarke was showing. She had caught the slip ups but didn't mention them.

"I'll do my best Clarke. I'll need time though. I have to be careful because I am training with the Trikru as well. We are starting a dangerous game here." Clarke knew she was right. They had to tread carefully from this point forward.

"I know that Octavia. I need to meet with Kane at some point before the battle and fill him in on everything I can. Can you help me there?"

"I will get him to come meet you here at your tent. I'll sneak him in two days from now." She paused and turned to face Clarke.

"I would bring this up to the commander. The more she knows the more likely she is to trust you and not betray us." Octavia was giving her a talking to without being blunt about it.

"Already planned on it." She smirked at her and gave her a clap on the back.

"Now how about we find something to eat before I have to go to leader duties." Clarke elbowed Octavia and started walking.

Unbeknownst to both of them Lexa had been on her way to find Clarke and heard everything they were talking about. Lexa on one hand was proud that Clarke was setting things in motion to lead her people in her own way and on the other something Octavia had said bothered her. She needed to talk to Clarke and feel out what her relationship with her mother is.

* * *

Lexa turned and headed back to her tent. She would find Clarke in a little while. When she stepped back through her tent she was met by the cold gaze of Indra. Lexa met her eyes and made her way to her throne and prepared herself for whatever Indra was about to talk to her about. She sat down on her throne and tried to settle herself as much as she could. She took a breath once she was settled and focused on Indra.

"You may speak Indra." She tried to keep her voice calm and collected. She knew how Indra felt about Clarke and Skaikru.

"Have you figured out if you can trust the Sky girl?" She was expecting this question and she still didn't have a sound answer for it. There was something different about Clarke that made her uneasy.

Clarke was causing the walls that she had built up for so long, to slowly crumble. The effect that Clarke was having on her was giving her feeling that she had not known since Costia. Those feelings caused her to feel amazing but they also came at a cost. The last time she let her walls down, a part of her was stolen. Could she really go through that again. See turned her gaze back to Indra and was met by a look of worry and compassion. It was quickly replaced by Indra's normal stoic facade.

"We can trust her for now. She has done nothing since we started this alliance to warrant distrust. She has been forthcoming with everything to this point." Lexa to a breath to calm her rising nerves about what she overheard this morning.

"That is good news Heda, but you should know that our scouts reported back this morning from the mission you sent them on." Indra paused and waited. Lexa tried to remember what mission she was talking about. There were so many right now.

"Which mission Indra? Was it the one I sent to keep tabs on Azgeda, or the one that I sent south to make sure everything was still progressing like the Yujleda had promised at the last coalition meeting, or was it the one that is getting me info on the matter to the west." Lexa's voice was starting to rise as she spoke.

"What about the one I sent out three weeks ago to the dead zone, or the one that was sent with the Floukru to map out the surrounding area by sea" Lexa was almost yelling by this point. She had been close to her breaking point for far too long now.

"There have been to many missions recently so excuse me if I don't know which one you are talking about." She set back in her chair and looked at Indra.

Indra was shocked and stunned. In the years she had been at Lexa's side she had not once seen this kind of reaction from her reporting the return of scouts. She looked over Lexa and could feel the tension and stress radiating off her. Lexa has never broken like this before, and Indra was out of her element. She didn't know how to approach this.

"Well Indra?" Lexa speaking again brought her out of her stunned silence.

"It was the one you sent to keep an eye on the sky people. They returned last night while you were in one of your meetings with Clarke." The use of Clarke's name calmed her quicker than she thought was possible. It was also the first time Indra and had called her by name and not something else.

Indra saw the change and it only confirmed her suspicions and confirmed how much Lexa actually trusted Clarke. She was happy that Lexa was finding someone she was starting to care for again. She knew about Costia and how much her death had affected the young commander at the time. She just hoped that it wouldn't turn out like it did the last time.

Lexa looked back at Indra when she was calm and saw a small smile on Indra's face. It was one of the rare times she actually saw Indra smile. She was initially caught off guard by this but recovered quickly.

"What did they have to report?" She was hoping to quickly get this over with so she could move on to finding Clarke.

"They reported seeing Clarke's mother trying to rally some people to come look for Clarke. From what they said, not many people were willing to listen to her. They also reported that some devices were being made by the Skaikru that were small and could be buried. Overall they saw Skaikru preparing for the upcoming battle as best as they knew how." Indra finished and looked back at Lexa. Indra knew that Lexa was clamer and had seen the small smile on her face.

"I will talk this over with Clarke,over the coming days." A small smile crept onto her face as she thought of Clarke.

"Is there anything else I need to deal with?" She really didn't want the answer to this question but she had a duty to her people if they needed her.

"There are a couple things that do need attention. I will have food brought to you before you address these things." Indra had known that the items Lexa needed to deal with were minor but she needed to keep Lexa busy while she found Clarke.

Lexa set back in her chair a bit. This would keep her busy for a couple of hours at least. That of course depended on how severe these issues were. She was hoping that they were very minor and could be dealt with quickly.

"If that is all Indra, you can send for the food." Indra nodded and bowed to her and took her leave.

* * *

Indra knew that she was on a clock as soon as she left Lexa's tent. She needed to find Clarke and have a talk with her. Indra knew something was going on between them, even if neither of them knew it yet. She wasn't sure on how she should feel about Lexa starting to feel for someone again. On one hand she was happy for Lexa the person but on the other she was worried for how this could be used against her people and the coalition.

Lexa was special to her in a mother daughter kind of way. Indra had watched her grow into the strong, confident woman she was today. She had also seen her at her lowest shortly after she became Heda. Indra knew that she was known for stoic facade and her lack of a sense of humor but deep down she cared for Lexa. She would die for Lexa if that is what it took to keep her safe and alive.

To her Clarke posed a lot of unknown variables. From what she had seen, the sky people had no sense of survival knowledge or fighting experience to speak of. They relied on their guns more than anything else and that would be their downfall if they didn't adapt. Octavia really had been the only one that had shown interest in their culture and way of living. Indra knew that she would succeed once she fully applied herself to the training.

Clarke felt more like a thorn in her side than anything. When she first met Clarke it was not on good terms and she hated the way she talked to Heda. Her confrontational attitude and outspokenness infuriated Indra. Then she showed that she knew how to bring their people back from being reapers and she started to slowly see Clarke in a different light. The more she watched how she acted and played the mediator to her clan and the sky people, the more Clarke started to grow on her.

Indra checked the eating area that had been set up and saw an unexpected face among the crowd. The man known as Marcus Kane was sitting on a log and trying to talk to some of the _Trikru_. She could tell that he was not getting very far because of the broken English most of the _Trikru_ knew. She walked over and made herself know.

"Kane, how are you this morning?" she had to hide a smile that threatened to break free when Kane jumped out of his skin.

"I am well Indra. I was just trying to learn more about your culture and customs. Octavia and Clarke can't be the only ones to try and make this work." he gave a half smile to her. There was something about Kane that made her feel different. She shoved that thought to the side quickly. She had no time for that now or anytime soon.

"Heda will be pleased to hear that. Now have you seen Clarke? Heda has requested her for a meeting." She told the half lie too easily. She tried to remember when it had become second nature to her.

"She left about twenty minutes ago with Octavia. They headed towards the training grounds saying something about needing to let loose some steam." Kane must have seen the look of confusion on everyone's face because he quickly explained what this meant.

"Thank you." Indra nodded at him and promptly left and headed straight for the training grounds.

When she arrived she was surprised by the sight that was before her. Clarke and Octavia were standing back to back in the middle of a circle. There were six Trikru surrounding them and behind that circle were about six more Trikru laying on the ground knocked unconscious. She was about to interrupt when one of the six Trikru attacked.

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Clarke and Octavia had just gone done eating and telling Kane as much as they could about the change coming for Camp Jaha. He agreed to meet Clarke in two days to go over the rest that could not be said in public due to prying ears and eyes. They said their goodbye and left.

"You know O, I need to blow off some steam. How about we head over to the training grounds and spar like we did on the Ark?" she could see the shock on Octavia's face. Clarke knew she saw what had gone down when all the adults were working.

"You know that sounds like a good idea. I needed to train at some point today. I might as well get started early." she started to roll her shoulders as they made their way to the grounds.

When they entered the grounds every Trikru warrior in the area paused what they were doing and studied them. They could care less what they thought at this moment.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that the staring is normal?" Clarke asked as they found a spot to train.

"Unfortunately, yes it is." Octavia rolled her eyes and chuckled a little.

"Well how about we give them a reason to stare." Clarke winked at Octavia and shed her jacket that left her in a black t-shirt. She then shed said shirt and was now wearing a black sports bra. Octavia just laughed and joined her. Clarke knew that what they were doing was not practical for the type of war they were going into but she wanted to have some fun.

They took their positions opposite each other and did the final stretches to make sure they didn't pull anything. They both looked at each other and smiled, both knowing that they were now the focus of all the men in the arena. Once they were well stretched they took their stances and began.

They circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. This was known as playing Chicken with the other. It was a common tactic that was used on the Ark to gauge the patience each fighter had. Neither of them said a word to the other. They both knew how this game was played and they both were willing to dance this dance for as long as it took.

They made about four complete circles around each other before Octavia gave up and made the first move. She closed the distance quickly between her and Clarke and tackled her to the ground. Octavia preferred to get her opponent on the ground quickly that way she could control the fight. Once they were on the ground she started throwing punch after punch trying to land a blow to Clarke's head.

The blow to the ground caught Clarke off guard but she quickly recovered and blocked the incoming punches. She waited for an opening and when she saw she struck. Clarke saw the wheels turning in Octavia's mind trying to figure out how to land a blow. Octavia pulled back just enough that she saw her opening. Clarke used her weight advantage and rolled them both over and landed a solid punch to Octavia's gut. Once she was on top she landed a left hook to the side of Octavia's face. She jumped up and backed off daring Octavia to react.

"You are going to have to do better than playground tactics to beat me O." Clarke started pacing back and forth with a wicked smile on her face. Octavia's lip was busted and was starting to bleed.

Octavia ran a finger over the side of her face and winced. Clarke had a mean swing and had busted her lip. She spat the blood that was pooling in her mouth on the ground and got up.

"Nice swing Princess, but that was a lucky shot." She smiled at Clarke and they went at each other again.

Every punch they threw at each other was thrown with the intention to hurt. This is how all the issues between the teenagers on the Ark were settled. You went till the other person dropped. They had been going at this breakneck pace for ten minutes now when they both paused visibly starting to tire. They looked each other over and laughed.

"Shit Clarke you look like you just got hit by a 2x4 multiple times."

"You are one to talk. I didn't know you had so much blood in you."

They walked over to the area that had big pots of water set up for the people training to clean up. They washed each other's blood off themselves and gave each other the once over. They realized that all the blood had come from each other's fists and there were only minor injuries. Both of their noses had to be reset which caused more blood to flow. They both had bruised faces and bruised hands. They just laughed at the state of themselves and headed back to their stuff content with the steam they let loose.

They were starting to grab their stuff when they saw shadows behind them. They both turned around and saw twelve Trikru warriors surrounding both looked at each other and both mental swore to each other. The leader of this little welcoming party looked at both of them and smiled.

"You two think that you can just come in to our area and freely use what we built without any consequences?" The other men chuckled and continued to surround them. Clarke looked at the man and started to size them up. She knew where this was going. Octavia looked over at Clarke and nodded. Clarke was glad that they were on the same page.

They both dropped their stuff and started to slowly loosen the muscles that were starting to tighten on them. Clarke looked at the man and smiled at him.

"As a matter of fact that is exactly what we thought. You see from my understanding we were allowed to roam the camp as we wanted with the commander's blessing." Clarke knew that she was starting a dangerous game here but she could care less.

"That may be true sky girl, but you see, even Heda knows that everyone that enters the grounds is free to be tested." How much of this was true Clarke did not know but again she didn't care she just wanted to go find Lexa and forget about everything as best as she could.

"Well then you may want to find more men to make it an even fight." Octavia spat the men. She knew that alone they would most likely fail in this fight, but together they stood a chance. She trusted Clarke to have her back and that was all she needed.

All the men looked at them and laughed.

"I think twelve of us is plenty. Jump em!" The leader shouted and six of the men advanced.

Clarke and Octavia were immediately back to back and ready to win this test. Once the men advanced on them they moved like a well oiled machine. Their adrenaline shot through the roof and made all the stiffness and wounds from their spar disappear. The first man advanced and they easily countered his blows and knocked him out with a simultaneous blow to his temples. This only seemed to frustrate the men and two came at this time. They took one a piece this time and they both used their size and quickness to their advantage. They ducked and dodge each blow that was thrown at them like they had done this every day for their whole life. Clarke landed a blow to her opponent's nose that caused it to break then she landed a solid shot to his temple taking him out of the equation. She turned around to help Octavia just in time to see her guy on the ground as well. Three down, nine to go.

The other three men attacked at once this time. Clarke and Octavia had to be more defensive this time around. They ducked, dodged and blocked every blow that they could. One man landed a blow on Clarke and then on Octavia. Both of their lips were busted open and that only made them more pissed off. They were done messing around now. They moved like the wind and expertly took down one man after the other. All three of the men had busted knees and shattered noses. The remaining six men moved the others away and surrounded them.

"You have gotten lucky so far sky girls. You are starting to tire. How do you expect to win this now?" The remaining men started to tighten the circle around them. Clarke felt Octavia behind her and they gave each other a reassuring touch. This was the first time they had actually worked together to accomplish something and Clarke couldn't have been happy that she made the right choice in trusting Octavia.

"Even after you saw what we did to half of you, you still think that you can win this." They both flashed a wicked grin at the remaining men.

"You must really be full of yourselves to think that we are done. This just shows that all of you need more training if you are getting your asses handed to you but two sky girls." Octavia spat at them knowing that she pissed them off. The remaining men didn't wait any longer and they started to attack them.

Indra couldn't believe what she was seeing. Clarke and Octavia were moving faster than she thought was possible. They were weaving in and out of the circle with ease and were combining their attacks seamlessly. Indra watched as once by one the men went down until the so called leader of this group was left struggling to stand. She moved a little closer so she could hear what was being said.

"You think this proves anything Sky girls. You still have not earned our respect just because you used a style of fighting we are not accustomed to." He spat at both of them sending blood flying towards the ground in front of them.

"Well we will have to see about that. From where we stand you are the last one standing, barely. We both know how this is going to end." It was Clarke and Octavia's turn to laugh.

The man to his credit still went on the attack. They easily dodged his weakened punches and shattered his knees with swift kicks. He fell to the ground instantly. They walked around to face the man and flashed a wicked grin at the man.

The man looked up at both of them and saw two different faces staring back at him. Each of the women had blood running down their faces and through the blood he saw the flash of teeth and the look of glee hidden in their eyes. He was staring at two women who turned into fighting machines like it was second nature and he was scared shitlless. They both looked at each other and nodded. The next thing he saw was two kicks swinging towards him and then black.

Clarke and Octavia watched as the man crumpled to the ground. They looked around and noticed that everyone that was left, was backing away from them. The looks plastered on their faces were that of pure terror. This confused them as they looked at each other. Clarke took one look at Octavia and realized that she was covered in blood from the various wounds they had plus the wounds they caused on the men. She could tell Octavia had the same realistation.

"Damn princess you look like death walking. You are covered from head to toe." She laughed as she started to try and wipe some of the blood that was running down her face.

"Same goes for you O. I have a feeling from the looks we just got that we won't be messed with anymore." Clarke chuckled as she turned to find her things when she was met by Indra.

Clarke quickly stilled and was at a loss for words. How long had Indra been here? How much had she seen? Was she going to think they started this? Clarke's mind was racing as she was trying to figure out what would happen to them.

Indra took one look at the state the girls were in and shook her head. She was impressed to say the least. She could count on one hand how many people could take on twelve trained Trikru warriors and still be standing.

"What is going on here _Okteivia_?" She asked with her stoic gruff voice reappearing. She smiled to herself as she saw Octavia bow to her before she spoke.

"Clarke and I were doing some sparring to release some steam. When we were about to leave we were surrounded by these Trikru and told that we were free to be tested. We stood our ground and were just about to leave." Octavia bowed after she was done remembering some of her training.

Clarke was curious as to why Indra was here to begin with. As far as she knew, Lexa and her were not to meet till around lunch.

"Is this true _Klark_?" It took a second for Clarke to respond because she was shocked. Indra had just called her by her name and not Sky girl. She shook herself out of her stupor quickly.

"Yes Indra everything that Octavia said is true." Clarke followed Octavia's lead and bowed to Indra just to be safe.

"Well we will see what Heda has to say about this. Come with me." She turned and told the closest Trikru warrior to move the men on the ground to the healers.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other and sighed. They both knew this would not go well. They grabbed their things and caught up with Indra, falling in behind her.

**Lexa's tent**

Lexa didn't know whether to be upset with Indra or how easy the issues were to deal with or be thankful that she was able to clear her day for now. She had just sat down on her throne when a messenger came through the flaps of her tent and knelt before her. She looked at the man and wondered what this could be about.

"_Chit ste em?_"(What is it?") Lexa asked the boy in front of her.

"_Indra ste ona the way kom meet yu kom Klark en Okteivia. Emo laik both covered head kom toe in jus. Tua Trikru were taken kom the fisa. Hogeda were unconscious._"(Indra is on the way to meet you with Clarke and Octavia. They are both covered head to toe in blood. Twelve tree people were taken to the healer. All were unconscious." The boy said as he described what he was told to inform Heda of on orders from Indra.

"_Mochof, yu laik free kom go_"(Thank you, you are free to go.) The man bowed and took his leave.

Lexa took this information in and had more questions than she could fathom. Twelve of her warriors were heading to the healers while Clarke and Octavia were on their way here being led through camp by Indra. She could only imagine what would be spread through her camp. She would deal with that later. She could only wait for their arrival so she sat and ran through all the possible reasons for what had occurred. She didn't have to wait long as one of the guards outside announced their arrival.

Lexa sat up straighter on her throne and played with her favorite dagger. Indra entered first and bowed to her. Clarke and Octavia were right behind her and followed Indra's lead. Lexa had to hold back the gasp that was threatening to escape from her as she looked at Clarke. Her blond hair was streaked with blood, her nose was broken for what looked like the second time, her left eye was almost swollen shut. Her face was covered in bruises, her hands were black and blue and covered in cuts. Lexa almost didn't recognize her. It took all her will power to stay in her seat and not rush to make sure she was okay.

Lexa turned and looked at Octavia. Her black hair hid the blood better than Clarke's. Her face was almost an exact match to Clarke's. Both of their arms were also covered in bruises, as well as their mid sections. She looked at Clarke and had to still herself again as she laid eyes on her stomach. It pained her to see Clarke like this and for the first time she felt pain for Octavia as well. Lexa's eyes finally found Clarke's and she saw the worry and guilt in her eyes. She tore her gaze off of Clarke and looked at Indra.

"Indra care to explain why Clarke and Octavia look like they have been through a war." She was surprised that she was able to speak in such a calm tone. She had to focus on Indra to keep from staring at Clarke.

"Well Heda, you could say that is exactly what happened." Indra said as she began filling in the gaps.

It took about twenty minutes for Indra, Clarke and Octavia to tell their version of the story. Lexa was able to tell that Indra had come upon the fight in the middle of it. Clarke and Octavia were not in the wrong in her eyes. She was more impressed than upset. She got up and moved to the table and sat down at the head of it.

"Indra could you have the guards fetch two bowls of water and some food." Indra nodded and exited the tent leaving both girls standing stiff as boards. She chuckled softly to herself. What was she going to do with them?

"You may sit down." She said to them calmly and gestured to the two seats on either side of her.

They both looked at her and then each other and nodded. Lexa smirked at this little interaction. They were already showing how much respect they held for each other. Clarke sat to her left and Octavia to her right. They still had not spoken since they finished telling their side of the story. She looked at both of them and now could see and the cuts that were not as visible from far away. Every time she looked at Clarke her heart sank.

One of the guards brought in a bowl of water for each of them to wash their faces with. Once they were sitting in front of them, Clarke and Octavia still didn't move. Lexa shook her head at both of them.

"You can move, you know. I am not upset at either of you. From what you have told me, you did not seek out the fight and you held your own against trained warriors. I am very impressed with the both of you. Now wash your faces so we can eat when the food gets here." She motioned to the bowls in front of each woman. They thankfully started moving and cleaned their faces.

It took them a solid ten minutes to wash the dried blood off all the covered parts of their bodies. Lexa just sat silently and watched. As more blood was washed away the more was revealed. Each woman had a smattering off bruises on each arm, their faces were worse than she previously thought. By the time they were done each bowl had turned dark and was no longer water. The bowls were removed as the food was brought in. Lexa could tell that both girls were starting to come down from the adrenaline. They were moving slower and starting to wince at every movement. Clarke looked up at Octavia and shook her head while wearing a smile.

"O we really should work on protecting our faces better. If you look like a bruised grape then I am afraid of what I look like." Lexa relaxed a little at the laughter coming from Octavia.

"If you think I look bad you should look in a mirror. I think you intentionally tried to block every punch with your face." Lexa saw the blush form on her face. It was cute to see. Lexa was intrigued by what was going on between the two.

"Well there really is only one way to find out who looks worse." Clarke smiled at Octavia and winked at her. Lexa was confused by this and for the first time was caught off guard when Clarke turned to her.

"So commander, which of us looks the prettiest?" Octavia spit out her drink and was beating on her chest to try and breathe. Lexa's mouth dropped open and she was at a loss for words. Her mind was not working.

"Clarke, I think you killed her." Octavia waved her hand in front of Lexa's face which caused her to blink.

"Well to answer your question _Klark_, I would have to say Octavia does on the sole purpose that she didn't use her face to block punches." Lexa could tell that Clarke was not expecting this answer by the look on her face. Octavia was howling with laughter at the state of shock Clarke was in. Lexa let the laugh that had been building out and joined Octavia.

"Well I think that settles that Clarke. Now if I remember correctly you mentioned something about a bath commander?" Octavia turned to her once she calmed down.

"Yes I did Octavia. If Clarke is okay with it I can have one sent to her tent so you have some privacy. I can also have another bed set up in the case that you pass out afterwards." Lexa looked at Clarke and she nodded.

"_Mochaf Heda_. The bed sounds nice but I still have training with Indra later today."

"I think what you both went through today will be sufficient enough for today." Lexa motioned for one of her guards to come in. She told him to have a bath set up in Clarke's tent and to set up another bed as well.

"_Mochaf Heda_" Octavia said and bowed as she got up and left the tent.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa stayed quiet once Octavia left. Clarke picked at her food not knowing what to say next. She knew that she looked like shit and she felt like it too. She looked up at Lexa and her blue eyes met her green once again. Clarke studied her face and saw the worry flash in them. She could tell that Lexa was studying her and was fighting some battle in her head.

"Lexa I am okay. It all just happened at once." Clarke took a chance and grabbed her hand. She felt Lexa stiffen then relax. She half expected her to pull away and was glad she didn't.

"Clarke, you have to understand that I am not used to having someone I consider a friend. The last couple of weeks we have talked, have shown me that I am allowed to let people in." Lexa took a breath and Clarke just gave her hand a squeeze letting her know that she understood.

"When you walked in here it took everything I had to be the commander first and not Lexa. I have enjoyed getting to know you and learning about you. You are my friend, Clarke and I will worry about you because of that." Lexa took another breath to center herself. She still didn't know how Clarke felt towards her and she didn't want to rush anything.

"I understand that Lexa, I am glad that we have been able to get to this point. When I landed here on Earth, I was not expecting to find friends. I now have two that I care about." Clarke smiled at Lexa.

"Now before I completely pass out, we have things that need to be discussed." Lexa saw the switch from the Clarke she saw when they were alone, to the Clarke that everyone needed to see. As much as she wanted to continue the moment they were having Clarke was right.

"Where would you like to begin?"

"Well you should know that I am meeting with Kane in two days, in my tent to inform him that my mother is no longer leading Skaikru. I am taking over commander from this day forward and Kane will act as the leader in the shadows until we deal with Mount Weather." Clarke paused and waited to see how Lexa would take this news.

"Well that is good to hear. I should let you know that my scouts returned last night and informed me that your mother was trying to convince people that we were keeping you here against your will." It was now Lexa's turn to wait. She studied Clarke's face while she waited and she got lost in those blue eyes of hers.

"Why am I not surprised by either of those things?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

She was not mad that Lexa had scouts watching Camp Jaha. She kinda already knew that. Her mother on the other hand was the problem. She had no idea how to handle her. It was her mother and she was already starting down a dangerous path by removing her from power in secret.

"Well I will cross that bridge when the time comes. For now I will make a trip to Camp Jaha tomorrow because it has been brought to my attention that I have not been there in two weeks." Lexa chuckled at this. She raised her eyebrow at Clarke and wondered how she had not noticed.

"That sounds like a good idea. If you want I can send Indra under orders that if anyone tries to keep you against your will she is to step in." She knew that was a long shot. She still didn't know how Indra felt about Clarke but something about her earlier talk with her made her offer this.

"If you think Indra will go for it then, I would like that. I'll have Octavia with me but a little extra back up wouldn't hurt." Clarke was thankful for the offer because if she was being honest with herself she was expecting just that thing to happen.

"Then that will happen, but with what happened today I think you would be fine especially with your general beside you." Clarke did a double take at what Lexa just said. How did she know that Clarke thought of Octavia that way?

"What do you mean by that Lexa?"

"Well I may or may not have been coming to find you this morning when I overheard you asking Octavia to stay close to you." Clarke couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lexa was blushing and she was shy about having heard this. It was the first time she saw Lexa in this light and it was cute.

"Oh well in that case, you could say that description is correct. I needed someone I could trust from Skaikru. I don't fully trust Bellamy. He is too headstrong and he doesn't think clearly. She was the only choice and I am happy with my decision."

"I think you made a wise choice by choosing her and appointing Kane as the lead of your camp. You are improving more and more as a leader Clarke." She meant every word she had just said. Clarke was coming into her own as a leader and she was making her own life for herself.

"_Mochaf Leksa_. That means a lot coming from you." It was Clarke's turn to blush.

She was not used to receiving that kind of praise from someone. Her mother had always told her she was not living up to her potential and she was not happy with anything Clarke did. The last person to give her such praise was her father. She instinctively started to play with the watch that was one her right wrist. He was always trying to build her up as much as he could. Even when she messed up on something small he would do the opposite of what Abby would. He took the time to talk with her and teach her things. He knew about the fighting she was doing on the Ark because he would be the one to clean the wounds. He always went to bat for her when Abby would start to lay in to her for her being distracted from her studies. She felt the tears start to fall as she went down memory lane.

Lexa saw the tears start to flow and was wondering what she had said to cause this. She moved out of her chair and kneel beside Clarke trying to get her attention. She turned Clarke's head to face her and saw the tears really flow. Lexa did something she never thought she would do again. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and hugged her. Clarke stiffened at first then sank into her embrace. Lexa just rubbed her back as soothingly as possible knowing Clarke would talk when she was ready.

"I am sorry Lexa…...my mind started thinking…...about….my father….and how different he….was from...my mom." Lexa managed to catch what she was saying through the sobs. Her heart started to hurt for Clarke. She motioned for one of the guards and told him that she was not to be disturbed and to not speak of anything he heard or saw. The guard nodded and left.

"It is okay Clarke you can talk to me." she spoke softly while rubbing her back.

"My dad was my best friend growing up. He always saw the good in me and tried to help me when he could. He would teach me everything about the Ark he could. He would joke and laugh with me." she took a breath.

"He was the complete opposite from my mother. She always expected me to be perfect. She forced me to study to be a doctor like she was. I hated doing it but I did because it was the only time she was decent to me." Lexa started to stand up and Clarke followed her. Lexa guided them to her bed so they could be more comfortable. She had a feeling Clarke needed to let this out and she was going to be there for her.

"I wanted so badly to make my mother proud that I did everything she wanted and it still wasn't enough for her. I wound up getting angry at her one day and storming out of our living area. That was the first time I met Bellamy. He took me to his mother and we talked. I wound up accidentally meeting Octavia too." She chuckled at this memory.

"What is funny Clarke?"

"Well the way I met Octavia was funny. You see on the Ark each family was only allowed one child. If they were found to have more than one they would be floated." She paused and looked at Lexa who was confused.

"Why would they only be allowed to have one kid? And what does it mean to be floated?" Clarke could tell that Lexa was trying to be supportive of her and she appreciated that.

"Well the reason for one child was a way to control how many people were living on the Ark at a given time. It helped manage the food we had and how much oxygen we were using."

"Well that is completely wrong to limit how many children a family should have. A family should be able to have as many as they want to make sure their bloodline continues on." Lexa said this with so much conviction that Clarke wondered if Lexa wanted kids someday.

"That is how it normally should be, but when we were up in space we had limited resources and they were running out. Anyone that tried to go against the council or broke the law would wind up being floated." Clarke watched as Lexa's face scrunched as she raised an eyebrow still trying to figure out what she meant. Clarke found another small thing that Lexa did cute. It was a sign that she was seeing the real Lexa.

"When someone was floated, they would be taken to a special room and shot into the open air of space. I watched as my dad was floated by my mother. She was the reason he died. She turned him in for trying to tell the people of the Ark that it was failing." Clarke was shaking again, this time it was in anger and rage.

"She is the main cause of all my pain and hurt growing up. She had this image in her head of me that I hated and didn't want to be." Lexa could tell something in Clarke was changing.

When she met her eyes she saw a fury that startled her. There was no way that what she was seeing in her eyes was a spirit of legend. A spirit that rivaled her own power. She felt the subtle nod from the commander spirit inside her. She pushed it away for now.

"When the battle is over Lexa, she will need dealt with eventually. She is a liability for us and this alliance we both would like to build."

"We will deal with that when the time comes Clarke and when that time comes I hope I am still there to assist you in that matter." That last line snapped Clarke out of her fury and rage. What did Lexa mean if she was here?

"Lexa what do you mean if you are still here?" Lexa cursed herself for the slip. Clarke had revealed so much to her tonight that she wanted nothing more to be there for Clarke but she knew what came with her position.

"I could die any day Clarke. I have a lot of enemies that would love to see my head on a spike. I don't take anything for granted and I live my life to the fullest every day. I have so many responsibilities and duties to my people that moments like this are rare." Clarke had never thought about it that way. All she was concerned about was surviving right now.

"Well as long as I am still here, I will make sure you are as well. You have gained a friend that will watch out for you Lexa. I won't betray you." Clarke grabbed her hands and held them in her own.

They locked eyes and Lexa was at a loss for words. She had never met someone that had told her what Clarke had. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was studying Clarke's eyes for any sign of doubt or fear and there was no trace of such things. All she saw was confidence and raw power. Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke into a hug.

"Thank you Clarke. You don't know how much that means to me." She pulled back and smiled.

"You are welcome Lexa."

"Now If i remember correctly I have a bath waiting for me. As much as I would love to stay here and chat, I smell terrible." Clarke flashed a wicked grin at her and all Lexa could do was laugh.

"You do really smell awful. I will have a bath sent to you tent." The look of shock and awe on her face made Lexa completely break. She was holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"Well that was not nice." Clarke said as she threw her jacket at Lexa and headed for the entrance. Before she left Clarke turned around and looked at Lexa.

"Hang on to that for me. I'll see you in the morning." With that Clarke walked out of Lexa's tent and headed for her own tent, leaving a stunned Lexa clutching her jacket.

**Clarke's tent**

Clarke entered her tent and saw a steaming bath ready for her. She peeled the dried sweaty clothing from her body and made her way to the bath. The cool breeze hit her naked body and sent chills all over her body. She stepped into the tub and the contrast between the cool air and the heat of the water was enough to make her moan. She submerged herself in the water and felt every muscle in her body relax. She leaned her head back and sighed. She was content.

"A little warning next time you decide to strip butt ass naked would be nice." Octavia said from the opposite side of the tent. Clarke turned toward her and couldn't stop the blush that rose to her face.

"Sorry O, the bath just looked so welcoming and did you forget that this was my tent?" she smirked at her best friend.

"No I didn't not. Just some warning would be nice if you plan to do that again. All though I must say Lexa doesn't know what she is missing.

Clarke almost jumped out of her bath. What the hell was Octavia talking about. There was no way Octavia knew anything about her feelings for Lexa. Before she could even ask Octavia spoke.

"Come on Clarke it is obvious that she cares for you. She couldn't take her eyes off you when we walked into her tent. She may have been trying hard to keep her face calm but she failed terribly. I'm surprised that she didn't throw Indra and I out to check you out herself." She laughed at the stunned state Clarke was in.

"I may not have seen all your interactions with her Clarke, but today told me enough. There is something there between you two." Clarke sunk into the tub fully to try and hide from her and all she could do was laugh. She rolled over to allow Clarke some privacy.

Clarke couldn't believe what she had just heard. Octavia knew more than she was letting on and that was frightening for her. Clarke knew that she had feelings for Lexa but she was hesitant to start anything with her. She was afraid to start something and run the risk of losing her. For now Clarke was going to keep Lexa at an arm's length and see where it went.

She raised herself back up out of the water and looked over to where Octavia was laying. She smiled at the scene. Octavia was sprawled out on the extra bed and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Clarke knew she would not be far behind her once she got out of this tub.

Her mind drifted back to the training area and she remembered that Octavia and her moved like different people. It was oddly thrilling the way she felt with all the blood from the jerks running down her face. It didn't really hit her what Octavia and she had done till they were walking through the camp. She saw all the staring and the people talking. She noticed the way everyone avoided them like they were death walking. She would glance over and look at Octavia and she would see a crazed look in her eyes and all she could do was smile. They both were feeling the same way.

When she walked into Lexa's tent and saw the look of shock and worry in her eyes it snapped her out of her bloodlust state she was in. The more she studied her the more she saw the restraint Lexa was using. Clarke knew Octavia was right, she just didn't know how to feel about it and if she was ready for that commitment just yet.

Clarke realized the water was starting to go cold, so she quickly washed the remaining blood off her that she missed and washed her hair. Before she got out she looked over to Octavia and saw she was still passed out. She quickly stood up and wrapped the towel around her body and moved to her side of the tent. Once she was behind a curtain that had been hung she dried off and found some clothes to sleep in.

She climbed into her bed and sank right into it. She couldn't remember the last time a bed felt so good. Every muscle in her body ached and she could tell now that tomorrow would be a very stiff day. As she dozed off she felt the presence of someone sharing her mind with her but before she could think about it much more she passed out even though the sun was just beginning to set.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue pt. 2**

Clarke was standing in a foggy room surrounded by people she didn't recognize. Each person she looked at just studied her intently. There were eleven people sitting in throne, like chairs in a "U" shaped pattern. There were six men and five women alternating away from the main throne. Sitting on said throne was a woman who had long black hair and brown eyes. She had a tan complexion to her skin and she was staring directly at her.

No one was saying a word. She was trying to figure out what was going on and who these people were. She looked around at the room they were in and noticed that it looked more like a throne room. She felt a presence next to her and when she turned and looked she was met by a face she did not recognize but by the shared gasp the room let out, she assumed this person was important. The woman on the main throne spoke in Trigedasleng to the mystery woman beside her.

"_Chit are yu doing em Wanheda?_"(What are you doing here Wanheda?)

"_Ai laik hir kos em gou ste coming soon_." (I am here because her time is coming soon.)

"_Are yu sure she ste ait Won? Oso are still unsure kom em badannes gon Leksa_"(Are sure she is the right one? We are still unsure of her loyalty to Lexa)

"_She ste Won. Ai souda hon daun Ai ban op nau._" (She is the one. I must take my leave now.)

Before she knew it the woman beside her was gone and the woman on the main throne was staring at her. Clarke had heard Lexa's name be mentioned but was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The woman in the middle rose from her throne and strode towards her. Clarke stood straighter under her gaze as she circled around her. She came to a stop right in front of her and Clarke saw that she was slightly taller than Lexa.

"We will see if what _Wanheda_ says is true." she said to Clarke.

* * *

Clarke woke from her slumber with a jolt. She had no clue what she had just witnessed or what the mystery woman was talking about. She looked around the room and found Octavia still asleep. She threw the furs off her and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She needed to get out of this tent quickly. She threw on some clothes and her boots and went for the entrance. When she stepped outside she saw the sun starting to rise. The only thought on her mind was Lexa and needing to clear her head. She took off at a solid jog to get her blood pumping. She made it to her tent quickly and looked at the guards. They just nodded at her which must have meant Lexa was awake. Clarke stepped into her tent and looked around for her. There was no sign of her.

Clarke made her way to where her bed was and saw her starting to stir. Clarke was torn as to what to do. She knew that Lexa would most likely have a dagger stashed under her pillow. A plan was starting to form in her head. She looked around and found a pillow lying on a rug. She grabbed that and went to the middle of the tent. Once she was crouched and protecting anything she could she went for it.

"Lexa are you awake?" no response. Maybe just a little louder this time.

"Lexa, I need to talk to you." that got her attention and just like Clarke thought a dagger came wising toward her chest. It sank into the pillow as Lexa threw herself out of bed to attack.

She almost tripped over herself once she realized it was Clarke and not someone trying to kill her. Clarke couldn't help but stare. Lexa was wearing a black silk nightgown that did not leave much to her imagination. Her hair was flowing free and came down to about mid back. Clarke was stunned at her natural beauty.

"What are you doing here Clarke and why did you wake me like that?" Clarke couldn't tell if she was upset or just tired.

"I needed a distraction from this crazy dream I had and was coming to see if you wanted to go for a run?"she figured that a half truth would not hurt right now. Clarke still had no idea what she had seen was.

Lexa sighed and shot her a smile. She sank back down to sit on her bed and looked at her.

"Well I am not sure to be proud or worried that you knew to protect yourself before waking me." Clarke gave a half hearted laugh at this.

"Well I figured it would be smart and I had a hunch that you sleep with a dagger close to you." Lexa chuckled at this. Clarke was definitely smart when it came to observing things about her.

"Well now that I am awake, give me a second and we can go on that run. I'll show you one of my favorite places around here." Clarke nodded at her and turned around to let Lexa change in peace.

* * *

They exited the tent and she fell in line beside Lexa. She wasn't sure why she wanted to be close to Lexa besides the fact her name was mentioned in that strange dream she had. Once they had cleared the camp and entered the woods they took off a steady pace. Clarke was having a hard time keeping pace with Lexa.

Lexa was surprised when she was woken by Clarke this morning. Her request was even more interesting considering Clarke had never shown the want or need to go running. She knew something was bothering her and no matter how hard Clarke was trying to hide it, Lexa knew something was up.

Lexa was impressed by how Clarke kept pace even though she was struggling. She wove her way through the forest heading for a waterfall that was close to camp. Clarke stayed about half a step behind her as they neared closer to the spot.

They burst through the edge of the woods and came to a stop. Lexa watched as Clarke took in the beauty of the surrounding area. The pure awe and joy all over her face told Lexa all she needed to know and she was happy to share this with her.

"This is beautiful Lexa." She said as she took everything in.

To her right was a waterfall that was falling over the cliff above with a steady flow. In front of her was a cove of water that slowly turned into a river and ran to her left. Across the bank was another section of forest.

Clarke was able to forget about the dream she had and the uncertainty for the coming days if only for a little while. She took a breath and relaxed for the first time in days. She sank down onto the rocky beach and just watched everything that was going on.

Lexa came and sat down right next to her and didn't say a word. Clarke was happy for this. It was calming having her here. They sat like this for half an hour just slowing their breathing and coming down from the adrenaline of the run.

"Clarke, why did you really wake me this morning?"

Clarke knew this question was coming. She had to admit to herself that it was odd to run straight to Lexa just as the sun was rising and to top it off she was asleep.

"Weird dream" that was all Clarke was able to say. She didn't know how to approach the subject of the dream yet.

"And this dream was weird enough for you to come find me and wake me to go on a run?" Lexa knew Clarke was hiding something but she didn't want to push if Clarke didn't want to talk.

"Yes it was. I am sorry that I woke you but I needed to see a friendly face that wasn't Octavia." She was telling a half truth. She couldn't shake the doubt that was cast over her in that room. That is what worried her the most. People she didn't know were doubting her.

"Okay but next time at least let the guards announce you. I really don't want to accidentally impale you." She laughed as she got up and made her way to the water.

Clarke just watched as Lexa shed her clothing and turned to find her starting. Lexa winked at her and dove in. Clarke was stunned both by the pure beauty that was Lexa and the audacity she had to do that. Every curve was now imprinted in her mind.

"Are you going to join me or just sit there like a lost puppy?" Lexa was full on smirking at her now.

Clarke wanted to join her but her lack of swimming knowledge made her hesitate. She figured that Lexa would be able to help her but she was still nervous. She slowly got up and made her way to where Lexa shed her clothes. She looked at the pile of garments and sighed. She shed her clothes and waded her way into the water.

The water was surprisingly lukewarm to the touch. She waded in the water till her breasts were submerged and she stood still content to stay here where she felt safe. Her eyes never left Lexa's as she stood there. Her head was just above water as she was treading water. Her green eyes looked alive and showed a tint of darkness to them. Lexa started to move to her and she was frozen by her gaze. She swam till they were close together and Lexa grabbed her by the hands and started to pull her further out. Clarke started to panic.

Lexa saw the panic in her eyes and now was wondering if this was a good idea and she paused.

"I'm guessing since you were in space they didn't have a place to swim?" She asked softly, trying to calm Clarke's nerves.

"You would be correct. Just be slow and don't let go of me please. Last time I was near water Octavia got hurt by a giant water creature." Lexa chuckled but never let go.

She slowly brought Clark closer to her. Lexa knew that Clarke was scared. She had never seen her like this and she realized that this was Clarke at a vulnerable point. She held on tight as they moved to the deeper water. Lexa was able to tell that Clarke knew how to tread water but she didn't want to go out too far.

"Is this okay?" she asked as she moved behind her and wrapped her arms under Clarke's.

Clarke nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. She was starting to calm from the nerves of the water but a whole new set nerves were starting to flare up. She could feel every curve of Lexa against hers. They were skin to skin in the open water. Her skin was starting to warm up at the closeness of Lexa. Clarke knew this was nothing more than Lexa helping her but she couldn't help what she was feeling.

Clarke turned around and faced Lexa and relaxed her head on her shoulder giving in to the comfort she offered. She smelled the water and a mixture of pine and earth. It was the best smell she had ever known and one she would not forget. Clarke continued to relax and they slowly moved back to where they could touch.

Lexa for the first time was content. She knew that this should not be happening but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. There was something about the embrace they were in that felt right. They were standing now, and were still locked in their embrace and she just took in how Clarke felt and every little detail that she could. Lexa knew she was in serious trouble when it came to her. Her walls were completely down for Clarke and she knew it.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered to her, moving her head back to look at her.

"Yes Clarke?" She locked eyes with Clarke and could see doubt or uncertainty in them.

"In the dream I had, I was in a room that was shrouded by fog. There were twelve people in this room all sat on thrones. I don't know who they were. Out of nowhere someone appeared beside me and everyone in the room gasped. There was this woman who sat on the throne in the middle of the others, who spoke to this woman in your language. I don't know what they were saying but your name was mentioned and the name _Wanheda_." Lexa stiffened at the mention of that name.

There was no way that spirit should be around. No one in her history had mentioned anything of her since she was last seen on earth. She was only known in legend. Lexa had more questions than answers.

She looked back at Clarke who was starting at her. Her eyes showed signs of worry still. This dream had really shook her and it was obvious to Lexa. She nodded for her to continue as she relaxed back into Clarke.

"That woman disappeared after that conversation and the woman who acted like the leader, came and studied me closely." Clarke took a breath and steady herself.

"She said that we would have to see if what _Wanheda_ says is true." she pulled Lexa closer.

Lexa thought about this for a moment. The woman who Clarke saw in the dream sounded close to how the first commander looked. Clarke should not have been able to see her unless she was chosen by Wanheda for a purpose. Lexa had no idea what that purpose was or how it would affect the alliance they had created.

"I have no answer for you Clarke. What you have told me should not go anywhere but between us till we figure out more." She locked eyes with Clarke before she spoke again.

"The spirit _Wanheda_ is an ancient spirit and a powerful one. There are many unknowns that come with her return. I will have to do some research to learn more. But Clarke this is something I would not dwell on." Clarke nodded in response.

Lexa looked up at the position of the sun and saw it was now full on, daylight. She knew that someone would come looking for them shortly. She had brought guards with them and told them to keep their distance but stay on alert.

"We should probably head back to camp. You have to go back to Camp Jaha today." Lexa nudged Clarke and headed for shore.

"Ugh don't remind me. I am glad you are sending Indra with me and Octavia."

"I hope that she will be able to help you today. I think your little display yesterday proved how capable you are of holding your own." she smiled at Clarke as they put their clothing back on. She would not forget this adventure any time soon.

"We will have to see Lexa. I still feel like I have so much to prove to you and your people. Let alone make my people see that my mother is not the right choice." her shoulders sagged as she finished putting her jacket on.

She felt that she was not doing enough and she was worried the game Octavia and her had started would blow up in their face. She knew her mother would not go down easy and that she would have a hard time dealing with that. She looked up at Lexa and saw the relaxed features on her face and she realized that she already had allies behind her for anything that would come at her.

"Well let's get back to camp so I can change and we can plan for today." she said, turning to the woods and started walking.

Lexa walked beside her and thought about all the new information she had learned. Clarke was definitely sent down here for more than one reason. The dream she had experienced was odd and intriguing to her. If the commander's spirit had talked to her along with Wanheda that could mean Clarke was a part of something she was unaware of. She hated not knowing what had been said. She had so many questions to ask and she had a feeling when she asked them she would not get the full truth.

It took them about thirty minutes to walk back to made their way to their respective tents to change and wash up. Lexa had told Clarke to come meet her when she was changed and to bring Octavia with her. Clarke nodded and made her way to her tent.

* * *

She stepped through the flap of the tent and was met by a very upset Octavia.

"Where have you been Clarke? I woke up and you were nowhere to be found. No one knows where Lexa is either. Indra is pissed." Clarke had never seen Octavia so pissed off before. It was kinda scary to witness.

"Calm down O, everything is fine. I was with Lexa all morning. We went for a run and just got back." she said as she started to change into her normal attire for the day.

"Indra is still pissed that she was not made aware of where Lexa went. She was ready to send a search party after her." Clarke chuckled as she stepped out from behind the curtain fully changed.

"Well let's go stop her from doing so. Grab all your gear." with that Clarke strode out of her tent and headed for Lexa's. She smiled when Octavia came trotting up next to her.

"So are you going to tell me why you decided to go on a run and take Lexa with you."

"Nope." she smirked at Octavia and she just shook her head at her.

"Well I hope the yelling at you might get from Indra was worth it. She was looking for you this morning you know." Clarke wondered why on earth Indra would be looking for her.

"Do you know why?"

"No clue. She came to the tent this morning and saw you were gone. So she headed to Lexa's and found that she was also gone and that sent her into a furious panic. It was weird to see." Octavia chuckled.

They arrived at Lexa's tent and were let inside by the guards. Neither of them were prepared for how Indra was acting right now.

"Did you even think to let your general know where you were going? What would have happened if you had been captured by _Azegeda_? You have to think about those things before you take off Commander." Indra was laying into Lexa and Clarke felt bad because she was the one that asked her to come with her.

Clarke went to speak up but she locked eyes with Lexa and saw the slight shake of her head in warning to wait. Clarke stepped back to stand shoulder to shoulder with Octavia. She looked at her and saw the amusement in her eyes.

"You are correct Indra. I had twelve guards come with me. They surrounded the area I was at. I was taking the steps I thought were necessary." At the mention of the guards Clarke's face started to go red as the memory of the swimming came into her mind.

"So judging by your face you didn't know about the guards and something definitely happened." Octavia whispered to her. In response Clarke sent an elbow to her gut and smiled at the grunt she let out.

"Got it Clarke." she whispered again.

"Now if you are satisfied, Indra there is something else that must be done today." she motioned for Clarke and Octavia to come forward.

"Clarke is going to be returning to their camp to check on the status of things. She is taking Octavia with her and I would like you to go with them." Indra did a double take between Clarke and Lexa. Clarke saw the brief smile on her face, like she had an idea of where Lexa and Clarke were.

"I will go with them Commander. Clarke and Octavia have shown they are willing to work with us and they proved they can hold their own. Speaking of which." Indra moved to the table and turned around holding two bundles.

"Since you two were able to hold your own in a fight, it is customary for you two to receive your first weapons." She handed a bundle to each of them and they looked at Lexa. She nodded at them.

Clarke opened hers and what lay inside was a pair of twin daggers that were each twelve inches long. She took one in each hand and was amazed at how light they felt. She played with them testing her movements with them and how they moved with her. She looked back in the roll and saw two leg straps for each dagger. She grabbed the stapps and put one on each thigh. She slid the dagger in place and surprisingly they felt perfect. She saw Octavia doing the same thing.

Indra pulled Octavia over the side of the room and handed her a bigger roll. Clarke couldn't see what it was but Lexa came forward and pulled her to the side.

"Clarke there is another thing that comes with the daggers. In our culture there is a mentor for some warriors. Those warriors are called seconds. Octavia is now Indra's. She will still be by your side as I have spoken to her and filled her in on some of your plans." Clarke nodded as they moved to a room off to the side of her tent.

"If you are okay with it I would personally like to offer to train you in our ways and fighting styles. You told me when we first went to that clearing that you wanted to get rid of your gun." Clarke nodded again going along with where she was going.

Lexa grabbed the bigger bundle that was sitting on a table in this room. She turned around and presented it to her. Clarke took it and opened it. Inside was a sword and sheath. The sheath was jet black with blue stitched around the edges of the sheathe. The handle was wrapped in criss-crossing blue and black leather. She unsheathed the sword and it was about twenty-four inches long and felt perfect in her hand. It was perfectly balanced and had a good weight to it. She sheathed the sword and saw a new jacket laying behind Lexa.

Lexa followed her eyes and smiled. She grabbed the jacket and handed it to her. Clarke felt the weight of the jacket and noticed that it was made of a reinforced leather. It was almost identical to the once she wore right now. It was black leather and was stitched together with blue. She shed the jacket she wore and replaced it with this one. She felt a warmth and comfort come from the new jacket. She tested her mobility in it and was pleasantly happy with how it moved with her.

"I would be honored to learn from you Lexa." she said strapping the sword on her back over her left shoulder.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. The new additions made Clarke look even better. She walked around her and studied how everything fit. She was glad she had these made for her.

"Then it will be done Clarke. It is a lot of work and I know you will be up for it." She smiled and pulled her into a quick hug, proud of her friend.

They moved back into the main room and Clarke looked over at Octavia and saw a sword strapped to her back and some new armor to go along with it. Octavia gave her a once over and smiled. They stood in front of Lexa with Indra as she moved to her throne.

"Indra as you know Clarke is the true leader of Skaikru in my eyes. I have offered her to become my second just as Octavia is yours and she has accepted. I know this is against how we normally choose our seconds but Clarke has proven that she will be able to lead her people in the coming war. She is already working on a way to make sure all of Skaikru will survive and work with us." she looked at Clarke and smiled at her.

"Clarke and Octavia have both shown they are more than capable of going back and forth between both clans and still have the interest of both in mind. It is my pleasure to have you two working with us." she stood and they both knelt in front of her. She smiled and made her way down to meet them.

"You can rise." they both rose and smiled at each other.

"Now you three have some business to attend too." she motioned for them to leave.

They all bowed and made their way outside of her tent. Lexa was happy with how everything went. Clarke was improving quickly and she had made an impression on her. There was a reason she was shown that dream and Lexa needed answers. She made her way to her bed and got comfortable and started to meditate.

* * *

Lexa found herself in a familiar throne room. She had been here multiple times since she became the commander. This time it looked a little different. She had not seen all the previous commanders since the day she took the throne. In the middle of the "U' was the first commander. She made her way to the middle of the room and knelt and bowed to her.

"Lexa it has been a while since you last came here willingly." the woman said as she made the motion for her to stand.

"_Bekka Pramheda_, it is good to see you again. I am sorry I have given you so much trouble lately." she smiled as she bowed.

"Well at least you are awake this time." she chuckled as she sat on her throne.

"Yeah that is a plus. I'm not scared shitless this time." her response caused a chuckle from all the previous commanders in the room.

"Anyway I was hoping you could tell me why Clarke was brought here to this room?" She was tired of waiting and playing catch up.

The mood of the room switched on a dime. All the other commanders looked at each other as if waiting for one of them to speak. No one of them had expected Lexa to know about this and were not aware that Lexa and Clarke were that close to the other.

"Well Lexa as much as we would love to give you a reason for why she was here, we don't have one because we didn't bring her here. That goes to the spirit of Wanheda, someone who we thought was long gone." Becca said looking around the room as they all nodded in agreement.

"How _Wanheda_ works is still a mystery to us. But we do know that Clarke has been chosen by her for something. What that is we have no idea and how it involves you is still to be determined." Becca continued as Lexa took all this in.

"We are wondering what your relationship with Clarke is and if she can be trusted?" There was the question Lexa had been hoping to avoid.

She knew that the commanders had access to her mind and would occasionally offer advice but since Clarke came into her life they had been quiet. They had only nudged her when she was talking to Clarke about how her mother had treated her. It was then when she saw the fury, rage, and blood lust that had been attributed to Wanheda in legend. She hadn't dwelled on that any since then but now was taking it as a sign that something was up.

"Well Becca if you must know, as of right now we are allies and friends. She has shown that she can fight and lead. She and her general Octavia took on twelve fully trained Trikru warriors when they were provoked and came away bruised and covered in blood from said warrior. All of those warriors had shattered knees and split heads from the damage they dished out." She took a moment to center herself before she continued.

"Clarke is also currently in the process of overthrowing her peoples old ways in favor of how she and the original _Skaikru_ operated when they had to survive before the rest came down here. Clarke has already established a plan for this and I fully support her in it because she has shown that she is capable of making the choice needed to ensure her people live and can coexist with us." Lexa knew she didn't have to go into all this detail but the more she talked about Clarke the more proud she became of her and the more she started to fall for her.

"As we speak she is on her way back to her camp with Octavia and Indra to get an update on the dealings of that camp. She has successfully had one of her own people infiltrate the mountain. Clarke and I have been going over strategy every day trying to prepare for this battle and rescue her people and mine from the mountain." Feeling like she had said enough she stopped talking and waited for the response.

Becca took all of this information in and was impressed by this Clarke. She could tell that Lexa was falling for this girl. She was not upset with it, she was glad that Lexa might actually find love again after the brutal way her last love was taken from her. Clarke sounded like she would be perfect for Lexa as an ally and mate. She looked around the room and read every face there. Everyone was telling her the same story. Clarke had done nothing but prove herself worthy for Lexa and that she was trustworthy. Becca regretted that she had to say what she was about to say but she needed to remind Lexa of her responsibilities to the _Kongeda_.

"That is good to hear Lexa, but I must remind you that the well being of the _Kongeda_ must come first. I understand that is a tough task for you at your age. Everything you have done so far has ensured that the _Kongeda_ is strong. Make sure it stays that way." Becca said and she saw the sag form in Lexa's shoulders.

"However" Lexa and the other commanders looked at her.

"If your relationship with Clarke were to progress further, you will find no objections by us." All of the commanders nodded in agreement with Becca.

"There is this legend from before my time that the Spirit of The Commander and the Spirit of Wanheda would one day work as one to bring an everlasting peace to our world. They would be able to create a balance that no one had seen since before the collapse of the old world." Lexa looked at her in confusion but continued to listen.

"Everyone of the commanders before you were told of this legend and no one of them were able to live long enough to see if it was true. With Wanheda's appearance and Clarke coming into your life, we believe that this may be the time this legend is fulfilled. We will do everything in our power to try and help you Lexa, but if Clarke does become the host for Wanheda then we are in uncharted territory." Becca rose and made her way in front of Lexa.

"This will be that last time you see all of us Lexa. It has been decided that I will personally be helping you along the way. All of the commanders have given me their knowledge and what worked and didn't work for them. Today starts a new line of the commanders with you. It is time for change and you have spearheaded that from day one. Once you come out of your meditation, it will just be you and I." Lexa smiled at all of the commanders in the room and thanked everyone one of them for offering advice to her. It was a bittersweet moment for her.

Lexa looked back at Becca and then they were standing alone in the throne room of Polis. She looked around and everyone was gone. Becca looked at her and smiled.

"It has begun Lexa. A new beginning for our people." she said as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

Lexa came out of her meditation and adjusted to the light. There was food waiting for her and she made her way over to it. She sat down and started eating and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Becca tell her she will do well.

"Well that was new." She shook her head and chuckled to herself. She ate in silence waiting for Clarke to return tonight as planned.

**Camp Jaha**

**Clarke's Return**

Clarke followed behind Octavia and next to Indra. They had decided to pull their hoods up to block the sun from their eyes. As they approached the gates of Camp Jaha, Octavia lowered her hood and called for them to open the gates. The gates slowly opened allowing her to take in the progress of any had been made.

She saw the beginning of what was supposed to be a farm, the beginnings of a training area and the start of an armory of sorts. Taking in how little progress her people had made made her stomach ball up in a knot. Her people were not making any progress in her absence and she would most likely attribute that to her mother's lack of knowledge outside of the medical field. They made their way inside the gates and were greeted by Kane, Raven and her mother.

She had not been recognized yet due to her facial features being covered and the bruises still hiding some of her face. They had planned for Octavia to do all the talking to begin with so Clarke could get a read on how everyone was acting. She figured that if no one knew she was here then no one would try to hide anything.

Abby stepped forward and looked at their entourage looking for any sign of Clarke. When she didn't see her she started talking.

"Octavia it is good to see you again. Is Clarke with you or is she still being held captive by the grounders." it took all Clarke had to not say something to her mother. She reached over and touched Indra slowly to let her know to be quiet for now.

"It is good to see you as well Abby, always a pleasure." she had to hide her laugh at the response. Octavia sure had a way with her words.

"And Clarke is safe and currently in talks with the commander about the upcoming battle. She sends her regards." Clarke saw the ease come over everyone but Abby.

"How am I supposed to believe you Octavia? We have not seen or heard from her in weeks. Every time you come here you say the same thing over and over. How do I know that the bitch of a commander isn't holding her against her will and just telling you to tell us everything is fine. How do we know that you haven't betrayed us and joined them?" Clarke was starting to feel her anger rise and her vision was starting to cloud.

Her mother knew nothing about Lexa or her. She felt Indra touch her hand as a silent warning. Clarke resisted for now.

"You will have to take my word for what it is Abby, the truth Clarke is safe and is there under her own wishes. She is doing everything she can to make sure all of us survive this war." Octavia rose her voice as she spoke those last words making sure everyone heard her.

"How does she know what is right for us? She is nothing but a teenager. She sent Bellamy into the mountain and she has not once checked on us here. That bitch has twisted her mind and made her think that what she is doing is the best for all of us." As her mother kept talking, her fury and rage was rising.

Clarke could feel it consuming her. She was becoming something else. Indra tried to calm her but it was to no avail. She flung herself off her saddle and made her way to the front of their party. She kept her hood up and made sure her eyes and hair were still concealed when she looked up at her mother.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue when speaking about _Heda_." She said with a deadly calm. Clarke didn't recognize her own voice.

Everyone went silent and looked at her. By this point Indra was behind her as was Octavia. She felt their presence and it offered a reassuring calm amidst all her rage and fury.

"Who do you think you are? I can talk and say anything I want. Your bitch of a commander has kidnapped my daughter and brainwashed her." Abby went to move toward her.

"I would stop where you are if you want to walk out here mother." Abby paused as Clarke removed her hood.

The hush that fell over the gathered crowd was eerie. In front of them stood a changed Clarke. No longer was the Clarke that came down from the ark with them here. In front of them was Leader Clarke. Her face showed no emotion.

Abby looked at her daughter and didn't recognize her. Clarke's hair had gotten longer and showed signs of braids that were able to be made with her hair. Her blond hair still had traces of the dried blood in it. Her face showed battle scars from the lumps of some fight she was in. She stood straighter and stoic. Abby looked at the weapons strapped to her and took a step back. She was slightly frightened by the person in front of her. She looked in her eyes and saw the blue that was normally bright was now a darker shade of blue. Abby had only seen that shade of blue in Clarke's eyes once and that was when she had been in a rage of fury at her shortly after her father was floated.

"Clarke what have they done to you?" Clarke chuckled at the question her mother presented to her.

"They have done nothing to me, mother. The commander you speak ill of has done nothing but work with me to make sure both of our people can survive this war. The commander you despise has made sure I was watched out for and that we were free to learn from her people." Clarke took a step closer to her mother.

"The commander has been nothing but gracious since I made the alliance with her to make sure we did not die. It seems from the looks of things that you are the one that has issues with this alliance." She took another step closer. Clarke was seething on the inside.

"Clarke, you have to see that she doesn't care about us. She is using you for her gain." Abby was trying to back away but there was no room to as the crowd had blocked her way back.

"No mother, I am trying to make sure that all of us survive. I have sacrificed so much already to make sure this alliance came to pass. I have done what I needed to to help us." Clarke caught Raven move forward out of the corner of her eye. She saw the shock on her face out how Clarke looked. She shot her a quick smirk.

"Does letting them kill one of our own count as doing what was needed." Abby spat at her. She saw Raven's head sink and a part of Clarke's heart chipped away.

"Finn murdered eighteen of their people. He had to pay for what he did. I will carry the weight of ending his life myself with me forever. I killed Finn out of mercy. I struck the death blow and that is on my shoulders. It will torture me for the rest of my life." She looked over at Raven who had tears in her eyes.

"You may not know this mother but when you and that damn council sent us down here, us sent us all to die. When we didn't die, we had to do what was necessary to survive. I gave the order to burn three hundred of the Trikru alive for us to survive." she felt Indra tense behind her then relax.

"I was able to get this alliance even though I did that. The commander was able to look past that once I proved we were valuable to them. We showed them a way to save their people from being reapers. This alliance will only work if we all work together." She saw the people behind her mother start to buy into what she was saying.

"You are still the Chancellor to our people, but I am The leader of Skaikru to the commander. With that comes the responsibility to make the tough choice that you can not make mother. You may think that I am just a teenager but I have gotten us to this point. It is time for you to accept that or get left behind." She was now face to face with her mother.

Clarke was staring daggers into her mother's eyes daring her to do something. Clarke saw the twitch in her mother's shoulder's and saw the smack coming. She grabbed her mother's arm, twisted and drug her over her shoulder and planted a knee on her chest. Her mother was staring up at her in utter shock.

"I am no longer that little girl you can control. I am the commander of Skaikru and you will respect me as such." She looked over at the guards that patrolled that area and pointed at two of them. They made their way over to her.

"Take her to the airlock. You two will stand guard until I tell you otherwise." They nodded and quickly picked Abby off the ground and grabbed one arm each , and started walking her to the airlock.

"NO ONE WILL FOLLOW YOU CLARKE! I AM THE LEADER OF OUR PEOPLE AND YOU HAVE NO SAY OVER US!" Abby screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being drug away.

Clarke looked down and saw the chancellor's pin had been ripped off her mother's collar in the struggle. She picked it up and blew the dirt off of it. She looked around at the crowd and laid eyes on Kane. She walked towards where he was standing and stopped in front of him.

She grabbed his hand and put the pin in his palm and closed his fist.

"Hold on to this. We have to play this right. My mother still is the Chancellor because she was elected to that position. She can play her games till the time is right. We will talk soon." She whispered as she hugged him. She let go and walked back to where she was originally standing.

"For now Abigail Griffin is still your Chancellor. I will be making all of the decisions for Skaikru when it comes to the dealings with the Trikru. I would encourage all of you to start to venture outside of these walls and try to learn their ways. They can help you fix that poor excuse for a farm and help you learn new ways to survive." Clarke could tell no one wanted to move after the display she put on.

Raven was the first to move as she made her way over to stand in front of her. She saw the swing coming but didn't flinch. She prepared mentally for the blow as best as she could but it didn't work. She was hit with a force that made her go down to a knee.

Indra started to move as did Octavia but stopped as they saw the outstretched hand being offered by Raven. Clarke looked up and saw a smirk on her face. She spit out the blood from the reopened wound on her lip and grabbed the hand. She was pulled up and now stood face to face with Raven.

"I guess I deserved that one." she chuckled as she massaged her jaw and mouth.

"Damn right you did but even I can see what you are trying to do Clarke. I may still not be over Finn but I can see it." Raven pulled her into a hug.

"Who knew you could be so cold. I mean you shoulder tossed your own mother." she whispered to her.

Clarke chuckled at her as they pulled apart.

"Well she kinda deserved it. It won't get any easier between us. I have a feeling this won't be the end of her bullshit." Raven laughed and now stood beside her.

"That is all for now. You can return to what you were doing." She said to the crowd that still had dispersed.

The crowd slowly dispersed and went about their own doings. Kane came up to her and smiled at her. She started to relax as the rage subsided. That was twice now that had happened when dealing with her mother. It was odd to her. She felt like someone was there with her and that voice that spoke sounded like her but was not her.

"Well Clarke I think you made an impression. Probably not the one you wanted but the one that was needed." He looked over at Octavia and nodded his head at her and did the same to Indra.

"I did something that is for sure. Whether it was the right thing or not is still to be determined. In the meantime I need to be brought up to speed on how things are going here because from what I have seen it is not good."

* * *

Kane walked them around the area and filled them in on what things were going right and what was not. The farm was a shit show, the ammo supply would be almost used up by the end of the battle, the ark only was able to provide enough power for the medical area and a few surrounding buildings. Raven and Wick had managed to use parts from the ark and drop ship to make a decent workshop.

The more Clarke saw and was filled in, the more her stomach twisted. She was now trying to figure out the best way to help her people while her mother was still in charge. Everywhere she looked it was the same story. Her people didn't know how to survive down here. They were doing the best with the damn earth skills they had been taught but that was not enough.

They were now standing in front of Raven workshop and Kane and just said something but she was off in her own little world.

"I'm sorry Kane what were you saying?" she saw the strange look from Octavia and Indra.

"I was saying that we are doing our best with our limited knowledge. Your mother has made it almost impossible for large groups to venture out of the gates. I am allowed out because I mingle with the Trikru, which allows me to catch a glance at you every now and then and try to tell your mother that you are fine." His shoulders sagged as he spoke.

Clarke knew her mother was the problem but until this war was over she couldn't get her out just yet. She needed a damn good reason to take her down. Her role as a doctor offered her some protection but not a lot because of Jackson. Her mind was racing trying to figure out what to do, that she didn't notice her vision start to go hazy.

"_Clarke you need to calm down_." a voice said in her head.

"_Talk to Lexa and ask for advice. You have a solid plan but you need some help. Your mother will have to wait. Your anger and hate for her needs to be put aside or you will be consumed before I can help._" the voice continued to speak to her as she saw her group in front of her. They all shared the same look of worry on their faces.

She could barely see them but she knew who they were. This voice was trying to help her but she didn't know who it was.

"_What is happening to me?_" she thought to ask.

"_You are having a minor panic attack. I have managed to control some of it but you need to breathe and try to focus on something else. You are very close to passing out from all of the stress of all of this. You are also coming down from the state you were in earlier when dealing with your mother._" the voice continued.

Clarke started to try and slow her breathing and try to focus on the one thing that seemed to calm her down. Lexa. Her mind replayed how she looked and her laugh. The more she focused on Lexa the calmer her breathing became. Slowly her vision started to clear.

"_Good Clarke. We will talk soon. Remember to talk to Lexa. She can help you._" the voice said as her vision cleared and she could hear the multiple voices trying to get her attention.

She realized that she was now sitting on the ground with her back against a pole. She looked around to try and figure out what happened. Her brain was throbbing and hurt. Her body felt like she went through another battle again.

"Clarke are you okay?" Octavia said kneeling in front of her.

She looked up at her and shook her head no.

"Kane, is there somewhere private we can take her?"

"Yes grab her and follow me." Lincoln had shown up at this point and picked her up and carried her. Her hood was put up to try and block the sun.

"Lexa. I need Lexa" Clarke said to Lincoln. He looked at Indra and told her to go fetch the commander and sneak her in here.

She nodded and asked Kane where they were going. He pointed to a building that looked like a makeshift house.

They all made their way inside the house and Kane led them to the bedroom. It wasn't anything fancy but it would do. The bed was made from one of the spare rooms on the ark. It was big enough to hold two people. Lincoln laid Clarke down on the bed and Octavia was there to remove her shoes and weapons. Raven stayed in the room.

"Raven can you get her some water please." she nodded and went to get some.

Octavia looked back at Clarke and saw that she was somewhat there.

"Indra went to go get Lexa. She should be her soon." Clarke just nodded in response and curled into her side.

Octavia just sat there and tried to comfort her friend. She had no idea what had happened and it scared her. Clarke had never been like this before. Raven returned with some water and a glass. She poured some and handed it to Octavia. She sat on the other side of Clarke and tried to help.

"Clarke you need to drink." She raised the glass to her.

Clarke tried to take her but her hands were still shaking too much to hold it still.

"I can't." she said.

Octavia could feel the shaking and her heart broke. She raised the glass to her lips and helped her take a drink. Thankfully Clarke was able to drink the water.

"Lexa should be her soon Clarke." Octavia told her and she just nodded again.

**Lexa's tent**

Lexa had just returned from checking on how her blacksmiths were doing in preparing gear for her people when Indra burst through the entrance of her tent. She spun around and looked at her. Indra was out of breath and for the first time looked worried.

"Indra what is going on." she made her way closer to her.

"Clarke." is all Indra was able to say as Lexa was grabbing her gear and heading for her horse.

Lexa had one thing on her mind. Get to Clarke. Indra was on her tail and nothing she could tell her would stop what Lexa was about to do. She mounted her horse and started towards Camp Jaha.

"Lexa, hold on for a minute." Indra said, pulling herself back on her horse.

"You need to wait for me. I have to sneak you in." she continued as she came up next to her.

"Indra if Clarke is being held against her will and you are stopping me now, You will not like the consequences." Lexa was worried and fuming.

She could feel the fury of the commander spirit slowly taking over. This side had really only shown itself to her once and she almost didn't come back from it. This was the side that took over when her first love, Costia had been killed. She looked over at Indra and tried to calm her simmering rage.

"She is not in danger Lexa. She was fine one minute then the next she was on the ground holding her head and shaking. They moved her to a private house that had been built." she said as Lexa was starting to slow down now.

"Lincoln carried her and the only words that she said was that she needed you. I came to get you as quickly as I could." She was now even with her as they made their way to Camp Jaha.

Lexa took this information in as she started to control the rage that had started to build. Clarke was not right and her only request was her. She had mixed emotions at this revelation. Her walls were starting to come down for Clarke. She couldn't decide if this was a good thing or if it was going to cost her again. She could not go through that pain again. There was something about Clarke that was making her want to risk it. Clarke had made an impression on her since she had started to get to know her. A day hadn't passed to where her mind would drift to Clarke.

It had been almost two weeks now that they had been spending more and more time together. Her mind drifted back to all the glances they shared with each other and how they seemingly gravitated towards each other. She had to admit it to herself that Clarke had carved a spot in her heart. Was she really about to sneak into Camp Jaha, just to make sure Clarke is okay?

"_It is time to listen to your heart this time Lexa. You know what she means to you._" Becca said to her as they got closer to the tree line that would cover their approach.

"_But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Can I really open myself further and not worry that it will be used against me._" She finally asked the questions that she had been avoiding and storing in the back of her mind.

"_Those are very excellent questions Lexa, but I don't think you will have to worry about that. Wanheda helped Clarke down and told her to focus something else and she immediately thought of you._" She pondered this for a moment as Indra signaled that they should dismount.

"_How do you know all of this Becca?_" They were approaching the fence and she could see a hold had been cut in the fence directly behind the supposed house where Clarke was at.

"_I can't explain it really. Since Wanheda made herself known there has been a shared link between us that allows us to communicate. It is something that should not be possible but no one knows how The spirit of the commander and Wanheda are linked. Like I said before we are verging into uncharted territory. It is time for me to leave you for now. Remember to trust your instincts and your heart. Clarke will not lead you astray._" She was left more questions once again as they approached the back door and saw Lincoln guarding it.

She entered the makeshift home and immediately locked eyes with Kane. She made her way over to him trying to show the worry she was currently hiding.

"Where is she?" She managed to ask with her commander face on.

"She is in the room just behind you. Octavia and Raven are in there with her." He pointed to the door that was just behind her and to her left.

She turned around and made her way to the door. Her nerves hit her like a truck as she reached for the door knob. She took a quick breath and turned the knob opening the door. She walked in quickly and shut the door and laid eyes on the bed that was against the wall.

Lexa's heart sank at the state Clarke was in. Her face was pale and she looked like she was off in a far away land. She made eye contact with Octavia and she just nodded at her. She made her way in front of Clarke and knelt down in front of her.

"Clarke I am here." She said as she took a hold of her hands.

"Lexa? I'm scared. I don't know what's going on or what to do." She could see the tears and the look of self doubt in her eyes.

Raven and Octavia slowly got up to allow Lexa room to move closer to her. Octavia whispered to her that they would make sure no one spoke of her presence or what was going on. She nodded her head and thanks and moved to sit next to Clarke and hold her.

Clarke sank into her embrace and started to settle from the shaking that was still going on. The smell of earth and pine soothed her nerves and she was able to start breathing normally.

"What happened Clarke? You can tell me anything." Lexa asked her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I don't know Lexa. One minute Kane was giving me the rundown of everything that was going good or bad then the next my head started to pound and my vision got blurry. I heard this voice talking to me telling me that I was having a panic attack and that I needed to focus on something else." Clarke for the first time since she entered the room turned to look at her.

"I thought of you Lexa. As I focused on the past couple of weeks that we have gotten closer the more I started to calm down. The only other thing I remember from the moment I was on the ground to sitting in here was asking for you." Lexa didn't know what to say.

Here she was sitting with Clarke who she had started to fall for and the one thing that calmed her down was her. The mixed amount of feelings she had been questioning started to rise to the surface again. She decided to trust her heart this time.

"Clarke, anything you need I will always do my best to help you. You have become someone I deeply care for." She could feel the tears starting to fall when she felt the soft touch of Clarke's hand wipe away her tears.

"Lexa, since I came down here I have felt alone and lost. I was trying my hardest to lead my people the best way I could. The first meeting we had scared the shit out of me. The time we have spent together, I have started to not feel alone. Getting to know you has made me realize that I have found someone I trust. You also have become someone I care for deeply." Clarke turned and pulled Lexa into an embrace.

They just stayed there for a while and held on to each other. Lexa had come to the realization that Clarke meant something special to her. She knew that what she had told her was true. She would do everything in her power to help her.

Clarke held on tight to Lexa. She never thought that she would come to trust and care for someone like she has Lexa. She knew that Lexa meant her word and that filled her with pure joy. She knew she was falling further and further for her.

"Lexa." She whispered as she pulled back slightly.

"Yes Clarke?" She was looking at her and was trying to take in every detail that she could. Her face still showed the traces of the fight she was in but in this moment it made her beautiful.

"I need your help. I don't know how I can help my people thrive when my mother is so hellbent on not working with you. When I got here I told everyone that when it came to this war I was in charge and I feel like if I don't help them I will lose them." Lexa thought about this for a moment.

Clarke's mother proposed a problem. She knew Clarke could lead her people but the one thing standing her way was her own mother. Clarke had started a game that would lead to her taking over fully but this was the hard part of being a leader. She racked her brain for an answer when she got an idea.

"Clarke, you have to show your people that they can coexist with us. We can have Kane and Indra start to work together. Kane has shown that he wants to survive. I know that your mother is going to cause issues but we will have to put that to the side till we win this battle." She looked into Clarke's eyes and saw the wheels turning at this idea.

"That could work Lexa, But how are we going to have them work together when my mother is watching every move and wont let anyone but a select few leave the camp." she liked the idea of Kane and Indra working together but it would have to be done right.

"We can have them meet here. This house could become the meeting place for them. Indra could sneak in here and go over things with Kane and vice versa. This could be the start of your plan Clarke." She smiled at her hoping the confidence she had for Clarke would show through.

"We can make that work. If my mother starts to ask questions about this place we can make up a story about how since it is close to Raven's shop, she uses it to sleep in. Kane comes here to check on her and get progress updates to feed to her. Hopefully that will keep her at bay." Clarke's mood had increased in the presence of Lexa.

She was able to think clearly and continue to put her plan in motion. She still hadn't figured out what caused her mess earlier besides trying to do too much and putting too much blame on herself. She sent a silent thank you to the voice that had helped her think during that time. She wasn't expecting a reply and when it didn't come she moved on.

"We probably should go talk to them. I am sure they are all wondering what is going on." Clarke tried to laugh but even though she was better she was still rattled.

Lexa saw the attempt Clarke was trying to make. She knew that she was rattled and trying to put on a face. She felt Clarke go to stand and she quickly caught her as she lost her balance. She looked down at her and saw the blush on her face. She just smiled and helped her stand.

"Well then at least I know I can count on you to catch me." she smirked at her and let out a laugh at the blush that showed on Lexa's face.

"As I told you Clarke I would help you anyway I could. Just spare me when we go out there. I still have a reputation to uphold." She smirked and started walking to the door when she felt the squeeze from Clarke on her forearm.

She looked back and saw the sheepish look on her face.

"I think you are going to have to worry about your reputation later. I am still a little dizzy but we need to go talk to them." Lexa smiled at her and put her left arm around her waist to try and stabilize her.

They slowly made their way to the door. Lexa opened it and allowed Clarke to go through it first. She was quickly back at her side.

* * *

At the sound of them entering the room, everyone that was gathered looked at them and smiled. They made their way to the table that was in the middle of the dining room. Octavia pulled two chairs to the head of the table for them to sit in.

Once they were seated both Clarke and Lexa waved their hands in a motion that told them to sit. Clarke saw that the both had instinctively done that and had a chuckle at it. Lexa just smiled at her.

Octavia and Indra took the seats next to Clarke and Lexa. Indra was Lexa's right and Octavia to Clarke's left. Kane sat next to Octavia and Raven sat next to Indra. Lincoln stood by the door in case someone decided to get nosy.

Clarke looked around at the people gathered and realized that these were the people that would hopefully help her keep her people alive and be able to survive.

Octavia had become her best friend and trusted general. The way they worked seamlessly together was something that Clarke knew didn't come easy for most people. She knew that Octavia would have her back when the time came for it.

Kane had been one of the few people from the Ark that realized in order to survive we had to work with Lexa and her people. He had changed since he landed here on the ground. On the ark he was a part of the council that sent them down here to die. Once he got on the ground and noticed that we had managed to survive, he started to change and was willing to work with me on the matter of the alliance.

Lincoln had become a welcome addition to their group. His knowledge of how to survive and his knowledge of how Lexa and her people worked. She knew that Octavia might not be here if she had ran into someone that was Lincoln. She was forever grateful that he had watched out for her.

She looked over Indra. Her mind instantly went back to her first encounter with and she let a small smile show on her face. Indra liked to give off a rough exterior but deep down she knew that she cared for Lexa and her people.

When she made it to Lexa she was met with the deep forest green of her eyes. She saw how Lexa was looking at her making sure she was okay. Her heart did a flutter at the worry Lexa held for her. She had no idea where this friendship was going but she had decided that she was going to see it through. Lexa had become the one person she wanted to spend as much time as possible with. The way she cared for her people showed how much compassion she had even though she had to lead them all and show little emotion. When they were alone she saw a different side of her. To her Lexa was not the commander but just Lexa. It was nice to have someone to talk to and care for.

Lexa smiled at her and gave her a reassuring squeeze real quick. Clark was thankful for that.

"Now that I can actually think again and don't feel like I got hit by a train, we have some things to discuss." She saw the smiles show one everyone's face at her attempt at humor.

"First the people in this room are the only ones that are to know about what we are going to be discussing. This house will serve as our meeting place for the time being. No information should leave the confines of this room." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"It has come to our understanding that there is a lot of work that this Camp needs to be able to survive. Clarke and I have come to the decision that it is in the best interest of our two peoples for Kane and Indra to work in secret to learn and share ways for your people to thrive. You two will meet here when it is necessary to go over how to grow food and learn different ways that we have learned to survive off what is provided by the ground." Indra looked perturbed at first but then seem to understand why she was being asked to do this.

"I will do my best to work with you Kane, but there is so much the Skaikru needs to know. I hope you are a fast learner." Kane nodded at her and smiled.

"I think that I can handle that Indra." He looked back at Clarke and Lexa and hooded at them.

"I hope you two are able to get Skaikru to where we need it to be. Now Raven there is something we need from you." Raven perked up at the mention of her name.

"We need you to try and make a few more radios. We are going to need them for the upcoming battle."

"I can start working on those tomorrow. I need to go through what is still on the ark and she what I can find."

"Do what you need to Raven. You should also know that this is where you will be staying for the time being. We needed a reason for this house being used and a way to explain why Kane would be coming here. Since my mother likes to know everything we figured this was the best way to keep her at bay." Raven threw her fists in the air and did a little dance in her chair.

"Score one for Raven. I get my own house. I never thought I would live to see that day." Everyone laughed at her excitement.

Clarke took a breath before getting to the next matter that needed to be discussed. This was one conversation that she was not looking forward to because of the implications of it. She looked over at Lexa and was met by a nod and a smile.

"Now this next matter is one that will take careful planning and discretion to pull off. This does not leave this room." She saw the change in mood come from everyone as they all understand that this was big.

"My mother is only in a position of power because she was elected to that position. From this moment forward she has no power as far as Lexa and I are concerned. She will maintain the facade of leading our people until the mountain is dealt with. Kane this was the matter I wanted to discuss with you. I think it is in our best interest if you were to be the one to look over Skaikru if I am not able to. Raven you will be his next in command so to speak." They both were surprised and shocked at her words.

She saw Kane pull out the pin she had given him earlier today. It seemed to have a new weight to him now.

"I have decided to leave my mother in charge of the camp to see what she would try. She does not believe that I am able to make the right choices for our people. As of right now the people in this room are making the decisions for Skaikru." Clarke let that set in for a moment. She was not expecting Lexa to speak next.

"Clarke in my eyes is the true leader of Skaikru. She has proven that she has the ability and knowledge to lead you all in the right direction. If Abigail questions anything Clarke has you doing you are to tell her that she is more than welcome to come meet Clarke and I and we will happily put her in her place." The smile in Lexa's face was almost feral.

She may not have known Abigail personally but from what Clarke has told she would be more than happy to put her in check with Clarke standing beside her.

Clarke smiled at the statement Lexa made and she knew her mother would try it at least once and if she was being honest with herself she wanted to see Lexa put her mother in check.

"Now that it is settled, are there any questions you all have for us?" Clarke asked, giving them the chance to ask anything they had on their mind.

"Will you be staying here with us or going back to Commander's camp?" Raven asked and she had a mischievous look on her face.

"For the time being I will continue to stay at her camp. It is easier to talk about strategy for this battle and I can continue to train and learn easier there." Raven just nodded her head at her response and she wondered why she was asking.

"Will you be coming by more often to check in on the status of things here?" Kane asked next.

"I will try to come back at least once a week and meet with you and Indra here. I would like to keep my mother out of the loop as much as we can." He nodded at her and smiled at her.

"So are we going to eat here or back at the other camp?" Octavia asked with the most serious look on her face.

Clarke laughed at her question and tuned to look at Lexa.

"I should return to camp soon. The sun is beginning to set." She said looking out the window then back at Clarke.

"Then there is your answer O. I am going to go back with Lexa. If you would like to eat you are more than welcome." Octavia nodded still undecided what she wanted to do.

"Kane I think my mother has cooled off for now. You can let her out when we leave. If she asks where I am, tell her I have left and won't be back for now." She hoped that would be enough but deep down she knew it wouldn't be.

Before she started to think about it too much Lexa pulled her out of her thoughts when she stood up and extended her hand towards her. They said their farewells and went to collect the horses. Indra went to take theirs back to camp while Clarke and Octavia went to where they had stabled theirs earlier.

Lexa climbed on to one of the horses while Octavia climbed on hers. Clarke was trying to decide which horse to get on when Lexa looked at her and motioned for her to get on hers. She climbed on behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What are your people going to think when they see me riding behind you Lexa?" she whispered into her ear. She saw the shiver that ran through and smiled to herself.

"As dark as it is getting, not many people will be able to see us. Plus our hoods should cover us as we approach. I wouldn't worry about it too much Clarke." She laughed at her worry and turned the horse toward her camp hoping they left Camp Jaha heading in the right direction.

**Mount Weather**

Bellamy had been inside Mount Weather for a week now and luckily he had not been discovered or questioned as he walked around. He had managed to get a hold of a guard uniform which he had found ironic since he had run away from being a guard on the Ark. He knew that part of the 100 that had come down were in the mountain somewhere. He had found them after a couple days of being here but had to pretend that he didn't know them.

A girl named Maya had noticed that he didn't belong here and pulled him aside and showed him what was really going on inside the mountain and it mortified him. He wasn't sure how he felt about the grounders being used for their blood. He had almost mapped out the whole complex by this time and had found that there were people inside that were willing to help him. He had found out that their main power source came from a damn, that the people in Mount Weather were responsible for creating the reapers.

That was something he never wanted to witness again. He had met Echo while he was locked up in that cage. She didn't offer much help because of the weakened state she was in. He was doing his best to stay hidden but sometimes that was impossible. He wound up having to bullshit his way out of a situation when that didn't go as he wanted he had to take the man's life. That changed him. He knew he was doing this for survival but he would not have been put in this position if not for Clarke.

His mind drifted towards her. Clarke had been the one to lead them for the most part. He had to admit to himself that she was better suited for that role than he was. Since they had been on the ground though he started to take a liking to her but he could tell that she was not interested in pursuing anything right now. He had seen Finn attempt something with her but he had been shut down. That was until she had met the commander of the grounders. He saw the change in her along with Octavia and Raven.

He was not sure if he could fully trust her after she would spend all of her time with the commander. Abby was sure that she was brainwashed by her but he knew that was not the case. His issues stemmed from the fact that she had not shown her face in over two weeks before she showed up with the commander in tow. That was the day he was told to go with Lincoln and infiltrate this god forsaken mountain. He was told it was because she knew he was the right man for the job. He did not buy that for one minute. He figured she sent him away so she could spin a story to take full control of the Camp. If that was the case he could not blame her.

The more he thought about Clarke the more frustrated and angry he became. He knew he stood no chance with her considering their past. He would still try of course when he got out of this hell hole.

He was due to check in with Camp Jaha soon. He was making his way to his secure location when he walked past a door that was cracked. He stopped and tried to not look out of place as his interest was peaked. He slowly opened the door when he heard no noise coming from inside. He stepped inside the room and noticed it was an office. He looked around the room and saw a desk in the middle of the room. There were paintings all over the walls that looked like they had been done by a professional.

He made his way over to the desk and saw a stack of files and pictures spread out over the desk. As he got close to the desk he saw pictures of what looked like Camp Jaha and a settlement that he had never seen before. He knew he would need to be quick. He sorted through the pictures when he came across one that made his heart beat faster and his blood run cold. In the picture was Clarke and The commander of the grounders. They were in the middle of the woods alone and were looking like they were in the middle of sparing. He searched through the remaining photos and found more and more of those two.

Clarke and the commander were being watched and didn't even know. He started going through the files on the desk and found letters that were written to someone's father. He quickly scanned the letters for any information he could find. One letter mentioned that snipers were being sent out to scout the surrounding area around a place that was the grounders main camp, another mentioned the use of missiles that were being primed for use, and the last one he read was a scouting report that detailed Clarke and The commanders daily routine and habits.

He had seen enough and decided it was time to warn Camp Jaha. He made his way out of the office and looked both ways. No one was around so he carefully made his way to his secure location to contact Clarke and Camp Jaha.

It took him about ten minutes to reach his destination. Once he knew he was not being followed or watched he got out his radio and turned the dial to the correct channel that had been established for them to talk pushed the button and waited for it to crackle to life.

"Bell to Raven come in. Bell to Raven come in." He waited for a minute for the response.

"Raven to Bell loud and clear. Status report." He smiled at the quick nature of her tone.

"_Skai Prisa_ and commander in danger. Being watched. Missiles are in play. Everything is being watched. Found power source. Water is the key. Need to find controls for fog." They had established the fact that the radios were not completely secure so they tried to keep everything short and sweet.

"Copy that. Will inform. Stay safe." With those final words the radio died and went silent.

He let out the breath he had been holding. He hoped that Clarke would get the message. He may not be fully sold on her as leader but he still held out hope that he could start something with her no matter what had happened in their past. He got up from his position and made his way to the room he had secured to stay in.

**Security room of Mount Weather**

Cage watched the monitor with interest. He had been alerted to an intruder a day ago by one of the guards. He did not know who this intruder was but he wanted to find out. He had left the door to his office open intentionally to see who wandered in. He saw the door open and in walked a guard. He watched as the guard looked around the room to see if anyone was there. Nothing was suspicious yet. The guard made their way over to his desk and started looking at the photos and documents. He watched as the guard started to sort faster through the items and then quickly leave the office. He knew he had found the intruder, it was just the matter of finding out who the mystery person was.

He had been monitoring the radio frequencies to see if there was any activity but he had turned up nothing so far. He followed the path of this guard as he walked slowly through the halls of the complex. This guard knew where the blind spot of the cameras were and how to hide his face. He could tell that this person was familiar with the guard routines and patterns. He watched as this person disappeared for about five minutes then re emerged in a different area. He lost sight of the person in the old part of the complex that had been abandoned due to contamination.

From what he could tell this person was from the outside world because of how they moved and seemed to disappear. He had to find this person. He picked up the radio and pressed the button to speak.

"Emerson please come to the Security Room." He let go of the button to wait for a response.

"On my way now." came through the radio.

Five minutes later Emerson walked through the door of the room. He saluted Cage and made his way to stand beside him.

"The intruder that you told me about took the bait and then disappeared in level 3. The zone should be uninhabitable due to the contamination, correct?" Emerson nodded in response.

"Then tell me how this intruder was able to go there. The only logical response would be if they are from the ground." Emerson started to put the pieces together.

"Would you like me to go investigate Level 3?" Cage nodded at him and sent him on his way.

Cage turned around to the table behind him. On the table was a map of the surrounding area. On the map they had been able to identify Camp Jaha, Polis, Tondisi, and any village that was close. He knew it was time to send a message but he had to play this right. He needed both of his targets together but was not willing to wipe out the remaining people that came from the sky.

He weighed his options carefully. He could send a missile to Tondisi and wipe out a good portion of that village, he could turn loose some of the Sky people to lure them into a false sense of security, or he could turn loose the reapers again. He made his choice and went to go collect the required people to launch the missile.

**Bellamy's room**

He knew that someone was coming to look for him. He had rigged up motion sensors at the entrance to the level he stayed at. His alarms went off and he moved quickly. He was not expecting his radio to come alive as he made his way away from his room.

"If anyone is listening I think you should listen close." He stopped on a dime and looked for a place to hide.

"We know you are there and that you do not belong. The question is why did you get sent here." He listened as this man continued to talk.

"My name is Cage Wallace. I am in charge of everything that goes on in this mountain. You should know that we have ways of dealing with problems." Bellamy heard the sound of machines turning on.

"In the next few hours a missile will be launched and the location of said missile is still to be determined. Whoever you are I hope you can live with the fact that you can do nothing to stop this." The radio went dead and his heart stopped.

They knew he did not belong and they were playing him for a fool. He grabbed his radio and turned it to the correct channel hoping no one had discovered the secret frequency that they were using to communicate.

"Raven. 911." He waited for a minute.

"Status?" came back over the speaker.

"Compromised. Missile being launched. Location unknown. Warn _Skai Prisa_."

"Copy. Do not contact me on this frequency. Go to secondary." The radio went silent for the second time tonight.

Bellamy knew things would move fast now. He had to find the controls for the fog fast and figure out how to disable them. The clock was ticking before he would be eventually found and he was not looking forward to that being the case. He needed to set in motion his own plan to overthrow the mountain from the inside with the people he had come to know. He took off through one of the side passages and made his way to meet with the one person he knew he could trust, Monty.


	3. Chapter 1

**One week later**

**The day before the Battle for Mount Weather**

The past week had felt like a month's time had passed for Clarke. There had been so much, that had moved quickly after she received word from Bellamy about a missile being launched. This sent both Lexa and her into crisis mode. They immediately left for _Tondisi_ to try and warn the people there. They had just made it to the war room when the got the message that it had been launched.

They had to make a hard choice to secretly leave for their safety. They watched from a hill far away as the missile came and struck the center of the town. It caused both of them to fall to their knees in pain. As they were trying to make their way back to the camp, they ran into Lincoln who told them that he had spotted snipers in the trees. They quickly made their way back to camp and had to kill a couple snipers and reapers who had been sent to kill them as well.

When they walked back into the camp they immediately took stock of the damage and began helping to rescue people that had been trapped by the debris. It took them two days to rescue everyone they could. Only Octavia knew the truth about the missile heading for _Tondisi_. That was a whole issue that Clarke had to deal with. It wound up getting settled after she planted Octavia on her ass and asked her if she remembered what she had told her when she asked her to become her general.

Since that day both camps went into overdrive to prepare for tomorrow. Bellamy had found the fog controls and secured a way to reverse its function with the help of Monty. Raven and Wick got detailed information from him about how and where they would go at the dam to knock out the power for the complex. Lexa gathered all of her generals and went over the plan she had come up while talking with Clarke.

They had debated long into the night everyday on the possible outcomes for this battle. When they weren't going over the battle plans, they were training. Lexa, Indra, Octavia, and Her all went into the clearing that they had found not far from camp. Lexa had decided it was best that they avoid the training grounds as to avoid a possible repeat of what happened last time. Lexa didn't hold back when it came to training her. She was a quick learner and yesterday had managed to finally plant Lexa on her ass. She smiled at the memory of the shocked expressions of the other three when Clarke had planted her.

She stepped outside her tent with all her gear ready to go for the final day of preparation when she was met by Lexa. She stopped immediately and looked into her eyes. It didn't matter what was going on during the day, one look into her eyes made her calm and warm. She smiled at her trying to figure out what Lexa could be coming to find her so early for.

"Good morning Klark" Lexa smiled at her.

The way she said her name with that hard K made her shiver. No one had said her name like that before and it made her feel special and cared for.

"Morning Lexa. What do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit?" she asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I figured we could take a walk this morning to clear our heads. We both have been under intense scrutiny from everyone lately." Clarke could tell Lexa was hiding something but wasn't sure what it was.

"That would be nice. I was coming to find you anyway and see if you wanted to do some light training." Clarke smiled at her and noticed Lexa fiddling with her hands.

"Okay then let's go, we should be back before lunch. I made sure to tell Indra this time so she doesn't worry this time." She smiled as she turned and started walking.

No matter how much she was trying to hide it Lexa was off today and she knew it. This past week had been rough for both Clarke and her. First a missile had struck Tondisi and left it in need of severe repair. Then there was the diffusing between both of their respective generals that had to be handled. Indra was ready to go on a warpath and had a hard time listening to reason. Clarke had to put Octavia on her ass to listen. This had been the most stressful week of her life in a long time.

She knew that if Clarke and her hadn't been able to settle both camps, the battle would have been over before it had begun. Clarke had to go make her mother see reason once again when she caught wind out what Bellamy had been told the targets were. Lexa had to calm her generals from doing something rash and attacking _Skaikru_ for their believed attempt at siding with the mountain men to wipe them out. By the time both camps were under control Lexa was fuming and Clarke was close as well.

Throughout all this Clarke and her had still managed to spend more time with each other. Their training sessions had quickly become her favorite part of the day. Clarke was improving quickly and was starting to pass Octavia in skill. Clarke was no longer training with Octavia to test skill. She was now exclusively training with Lexa and her only.

They had just cleared the edge of the woods and were not able to be seen when Clarke grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned and looked at her and saw the question forming before it was asked.

"Lexa are you okay? You seem off this morning." She just looked at her and saw the worry behind her eyes. Her heart skipped a couple beats at the care Clarke had for her.

"I will be okay. There is just a lot that we have to prepare for and there is so much that needs to be done to ensure that I don't lose you or our people." She turned away at what she just said. She was struggling to control her own feelings for Clarke.

Clarke's mind short circuited for a brief second. There was no way she had heard Lexa correctly. Her words rang in her ears like a song. Lexa didn't want to lose her. Clarke knew that she cared but she didn't know it was like that. She turned Lexa back to face her and tilted her head up so she could look into those deep forest green eyes that she had come to love.

"Lexa, I am not going anywhere. We will do everything in our power to protect those we care about. I don't want to lose you either." She saw the worry start to slowly fade at her words.

"We are in this together, _Leska_. I would not want anyone else on my side for this." She took a deep breath before she said something she was wanting to say for a long time.

"You have been there for me when I have been so pissed off and frustrated at my people, you have helped me make decisions that have slowly started to help my people thrive. I can't thank you enough for that." She gave her a reassuring squeeze on her arm before walking ahead.

Lexa smiled and slowly started to follow. She knew that she was losing the fight to not pull Clarke close and kiss her. Her walls had come completely down for this girl that fell from the sky. She made the mental note that she was going to take a chance later before she might have to make a decision that could cost her this. Her duty was to her people first and foremost and she hated that it might cost her the one thing that she had come to love.

* * *

They walked a big circle around both camps while staying out of sight. It gave them time to just relax and distress after the week they had had. They made it back to her tent just as the sun was reaching its peak for the day. Clarke followed her inside which did not surprise her. She had taken to spending all her free time that she had by her side. It caused some rumors about them to spread throughout the camp and when she had caught wind of them, she had Indra quickly quell them. She had enough on her plate right now that she did not need a rumor getting to Azgeda.

They both looked over to the table and saw plates of food had been set there for them. They looked at each other and shrugged, figuring Indra saw them coming back and had the food brought to them. They set down next to each other and started to eat in comfortable silence they both had started to come to enjoy.

"You know Clarke the more you keep following me in here after anything we do, people will start to think that something is going on between us." Lexa really didn't care if Clarke was with her all the time. She just kept thinking of what everyone else would say.

"Let them think what they want Lexa. We know the truth and why should what anyone else thinks matter to us?" Clarke knew her people thought something was going on between them.

When she went back to camp earlier this past week to deal with her mother again, both Raven and Kane cornered her and asked her what was going on between them.

"Well Clarke that could be dangerous. We already know that Mount Weather has pegged us as targets and they have seen us together. They don't know what is going on between us. I have enemies to the north and not that far from your Camp that would love to kill me especially if they thought someone was close to me." She knew that she would love nothing more than to be with Clarke. It's just the way the last person she loved was taken from her is causing all this. She was just trying to warn Clarke.

"Well we will handle them just like we are Mount Weather. Together." Clarke set her fork down and took hold of Lexa's hand.

"Lexa I am done worrying about what other people think. If I want something I am going to take it. Right now there is something I want, I just don't know if it is the right time." Clarke started to blush. She was tired of dancing around her feelings anymore.

"What is it that you want Clarke?" For the first time in a long time Lexa was nervous. She had told herself that she was going to act on her feelings earlier but now she was sitting there waiting to see where Clarke was going.

"You." is all Clarke said as she pulled Lexa close and kissed her.

Lexa went stiff at first but slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. She couldn't be happier in this current moment. She pulled back slightly and looked at Clarke. She had a smirk on her face that was just daring her to respond.

Lexa rose from her chair and pulled Clarke up with her. She walked forward till she felt Clarke hit her backside on the table in the middle of the room. Everything seemed to slow down for the both of them. They searched each other's eyes for any regrets or doubt and nothing could be found. Lexa went for more. She snaked a hand behind Clarke's neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

When her lips made contact with Clarke's, a small moan came out at the taste of her. This was everything she thought it would be anymore. Her other arm moved behind her back to pull her closer. She wanted to fell Clarke as they fought for dominance of their kiss. She pulled back again and looked into the darkening eyes of Clarke. She smiled at her and it was returned.

"So I am guessing you want the same thing Lexa?" Clarke breathed out in a hush tone trying to calm her rising excitement.

"I have wanted that since you first walked into my tent." She leaned down and kissed her again as if to confirm her own words.

"I am glad then Lexa. I would love nothing more in the world for us to be together. We are stronger when we are working as a team." She was pulled close as she spoke. Lexa didn't want this moment to end.

"Then from now on Clarke, we are together. You are right we work well together. That has been evident by the past week." As she spoke she felt the weight of what was looming come crashing down on her. She just agreed to be with Clarke no matter the ramifications of this.

She would worry about that later. For now she was going to enjoy the calm before the storm with Clarke. She smiled as she thought about the step they just took. She knew she would have explaining to do and that they needed to keep it to themselves for now.

"Clarke we should keep this to ourselves for now. When we are alone we can be ourselves but when we are with our people we have to be able to put our feelings to the side and be the leaders they want us to be." Lexa knew that Clarke could handle this. She had already seen how Clarke carried herself while in public when she needed to be the Leader for her people.

"I think we can manage that. I know how you are with your reputation, no need to let them see how caring you actually are." She poked Lexa in the side and smirked at her. The reaction that pulled out of Lexa made Clarke laugh.

"I am caring, Clarke and my people know that. They just like to see a strong commander and if I were to become weak they would find another. That is how it has been for years. I know that Titus thinks love is weakness but you have shown me otherwise. You have shown me that it is okay to love and be loved." She walked them back to the table so they could finish their meal before the generals arrived to go over the plan of attack one last time.

"Are you saying that you love me Lexa?" Clarke sent her a look with one of her eyebrows cocked upwards. She was already figuring out that teasing her was fun.

"What if I was Clarke? Would that change anything between us." She asked as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"Not at all Lexa because the feeling goes the same way. I think I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. There was just something about you that made me want to say to hell with everything and figure out everything about you. I walked out of here that first day and I knew I needed to get to know you better." She smiled as she finished her meal. She knew any moment the generals would be here and they would have to switch personas again.

"Then I think that is exactly what I am saying, _Ai hodnes_." She chuckled at what she had just said because Clarke was still learning their language. She could tell Clarke was trying to figure it out as Indra walked into the tent. Both Clarke and her stood a little too quickly and she saw the look of wonderment on her face.

"_Heda_ the generals will be here shortly. Are you ready to go over the plan again?"

Indra looked at both of the women standing in front of her. She saw their reactions to her unannounced entrance and to her it looked like they were guilty of something. Lexa to her credit recovered quickly while Clarke took just a tad longer but still put her assumed leader face on. Indra smiled at how quickly she was learning. The time Lexa was spending with her was rubbing off and it was a good thing.

"Yes Indra we will be ready." Lexa said, moving to sit in her throne. Clarke just stood there still trying to figure out where she should go.

"Clarke you have gotten better about putting on a face but you still have work to do." She turned and looked at Lexa with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there something you would like to inform your general of Heda?" She knew that she had walked in on something and she wanted to make them both sweat a little. It was fun to keep them on their toes.

Clarke turned and looked at Lexa. Not five minutes ago they had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret but now that Indra was here she was unsure of what they should do. Lexa motioned for Clarke to come next to her. She walked up to her and squatted beside her throne facing away from Indra. She turned her head and looked at Lexa.

"Should we tell Indra and Octavia about our new relationship?" Lexa leaned over and whispered to her.

"I think it wouldn't hurt as long as we make it absolutely clear that this information goes nowhere. I know there are a lot of things this could cause but whatever you want to do Leska, I will follow your lead." Lexa nodded at her and she stood back up and turned around to face Indra.

Indra noted where Clarke was standing and knew that she already had her answer. Lexa had found love again. She knew that she should be afraid of the ramifications of this but she knew that both of them cared for each other and would watch each other's back.

"Indra could you please have Octavia come in here. We know she is just outside." Indra smiled and turned around and stuck her head outside and told her to come in.

Octavia walked in and looked at where Lexa and Clarke were positioned in the room and she knew something had definitely changed between them. Lexa told the guards outside to not let anyone in till she said different. She knew this must be important if Lexa wanted to not be disturbed.

She watched as Lexa stood and took a hold of Clarke's hand and together they made their way in front of them. She looked at Clarke and saw the blank face she had put up. She watched as the face slowly fell on both of them as they relaxed to themselves. As they got close to them they moved closer to each other as if drawn to the other. They stopped just in front of them and they both wore smiles that stretched from ear to ear.

"We figured that it would be wise to let our most trusted generals and friends know of some new developments. Clarke and I have decided to be together. This needs to be kept secret and no one outside of this tent is allowed to know till we deem it safe." Lexa said while never losing the smile on her face.

Octavia looked at the both of them and then at Indra to see her reaction and was surprised by it. Indra was smiling and not just a small one either. That threw her for a loop because of the facade Indra carried. She shook her head then looked back at Clarke. She was still wearing her smile while waiting for their responses. Clarke had changed since they had come down here and it was for the better

"Lexa, that is wonderful news. Took you long enough." Indra laughed as she pulled her onto a hug.

All three of the women were stunned. Lexa had thought that she would be the one to explode. Clarke thought she would be dead for even thinking of having feelings for Heda. Octavia couldn't process what she was seeing and her mouth hung wide open. Indra released Lexa and moved in front of Clarke. Everyone heard the audible gulp come from her throat.

"Clarke, I must warn you that going down this road will put a target on your back. I know you will do everything in your power to protect her but if you don't you will wish you had been killed when that drop ship landed." Indra had put her stoic face back on as she threatened Clarke. Once she nodded in understanding it fell and she smiled.

"I am happy for the both of you. I had my doubts about you Clarke but so far you have done nothing but show how much you want to live and work with us. You have shown that you are a warrior and a leader. This will only make you two stronger." Clarke was still stunned from what just happened.

Of all people Indra was the last one that she thought would approve of this. She shook her head and looked over at Lexa, who was showing shock as well with a hint of embarrassment. She smiled at her and turned to her best friend. She saw the state of shock she was in and slapped her shoulder to return her to normal.

"Octavia are you still with us?" she was now smirking along with Indra and Lexa.

"Yeah just trying to process the bombshell you two just dropped. I hadn't realized that you were that close. I mean I had wondered what was going on when I saw Clarke following you like a lost puppy but I would have never guessed there was a mutual attraction." Clarke just sighed at her friend. She felt Lexa lean over and whisper to her that she told her so. That remark earned her a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Now that you both know, I hope you two realize that this must be kept to us four only. I have already warned Clarke of the dangers of us pursuing this and she still wants to continue. I know what we are asking of you two will be hard." Lexa gave Octavia a very pointed look, knowing that she shared almost everything with Lincoln. Octavia shot her hands up in defense and just agreed to not tell Lincoln.

"Sha Heda." They both said and bowed to her.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other, smiled and let out a breath of air. That part was done for now. They knew that whatever was going to happen from here on out would be new for the both of them. She felt Lexa let go of her hand and immediately missed her touch. She looked at her and noticed she had slipped back into Heda mode as she looked at Indra. Clarke realized that the generals were probably outside pissed off that they were being kept waiting. She sighed as she tried to mentally prepare herself for this war council.

She walked over to her spot just to the right of Lexa around the big table that had been set up. It had a map off the mountain on it and the surrounding area. Once she made it to her spot she felt the touch of someone to her left. She looked up and saw the smile on Lexa's face and the nod of reassurance from her. Clarke smiled at her and nodded back thanking her. She put on her best stoic face that she was still trying to master as the first of the generals came into the tent.

* * *

The generals filed in one by one, Clarke never broke her gaze with each of them. Indra stood to Lexa's left, Gustus stood next to Clarke which calmed her just a little. Gustus was like a father to Lexa and he had been assigned to watch over her when she was not with Lexa.

Nyko was the next one to enter and he stood beside Indra. Lexa had informed her that he was her best healer outside of their capital. She had worked with him to share the different ways of healing, explaining that if they knew more ways to heal more people would survive.

Ryder came in next and stood by Gustus. She didn't know much about this man but from what she had seen he was trained by Gustus and the big man had a soft spot for him.

The remaining generals came in and took their respective places around the table. She had not met most of them enough to learn their names. Most of the meetings had been quick and easy. They were mostly for information gathering and getting updates on the progress on various things. She knew this one would be the most difficult and she would face the most scrutiny. Her eyes scanned the room looking for Octavia. She found her posted by the entrance to the tent standing guard. She saw the slight nod from her and she let out a hush sigh.

"As you all know we go to battle tomorrow with The Mountain. They have held a dark cloud over our people for centuries. Tomorrow with the help of _Skaiheda_ we will bring down the mountain and finally be free of their reign of terror." The general started a war chant at their Heda's words.

Clarke smiled inwards at her confidence and how much her people loved her. She knew this was off to a good start.

"Over the past three weeks, _Skaiheda_ and I have worked tirelessly to put a plan in place to ensure victory. As some of you know _Skaiheda_ successfully had one of her own people infiltrate the Mountain and work to bring it down from the inside." All of the generals nodded in agreement at the feat _Skaikru_ had been able to accomplish.

"Once _Belomi_ is able to bring down the acid fog. We will be able to march to their front door." She paused as she saw one of her generals looking frustrated as he looked at the map.

"_Darko_, do you have something that is troubling you?" She asked the man. He was known to raise questions that she may have forgotten to look out for.

"_Heda_, once and if _Belomi_ brings down the yellow cloud. That would put them on the defensive. How are we to get inside to rescue our people?" She was glad he asked because this was the perfect time for Clarke to go over the plan.

"_Skaiheda_, you would mind filling everyone in on that plan." She looked at her and nodded.

Clarke had been waiting for her to be called on. Lexa had told her that it would mean more for her to explain the plan since her people had been able to infiltrate the mountain. Clarke took a breath and moved to the right and was now standing in between Ryder and Gustus. They two big men made her look small but she stood straighter to try and make herself appear taller.

"Once the fog is down we will be able to approach the mountain. _Reivon_ and Wick will infiltrate the dam and set explosives to knock out their power. That should allow us to blow the door to the entrance of Mount Weather." She looked around the room and locked eyes with Darko.

"You are correct _Darko_, they will be on guard and they most likely have a bigger weapon supply than _Skaikru_ have. On one of our scouting missions were we able to find one of the _Maunon's_ hidden bunkers. There was not a lot in there but we were able to find some of the same gas that they had used to capture _Skaikru_." She felt the whole room tense.

"There was only enough to be used once. After this battle _Skaikru_ will have very little when it comes to the weapons from the old world. I fully plan on making sure we adopt your people's way of living and surviving. Our weapons will be obsolete if I have my way." She gripped the handle of the dagger she had strapped to her side trying to calm her nerves.

"What is to stop your people from raiding the mountain and resupplying your people with their weapons? How can we trust that you will do as you say and get rid of your guns?" One of the other generals spoke now. He had a very valid question.

"Once the battle is over, with _Heda's_ permission the only thing I would want from them is the medical equipment. Everything else can be destroyed as far as I am concerned. I have no desire for my people or I to use guns anymore. They caused nothing but damage and pain and would not last as long as a good sword or bow." The general nodded at her apparently accepting her answer for now.

"We will discuss the question of medical equipment after the battle, _Skaiheda_." She heard Lexa's voice and looked over at her seeing the unsaid words of how proud she was of her so far.

"_Sha Heda_." Clarke turned back to the map and continued to go through her plan for the battle.

"If everything goes according to plan the gas should knock out anyone that is in the main tunnel allowing us to infiltrate the mountain and make our way to the holding cells to rescue our people." She took a breath and gave a quick glance over at Lexa. She saw the brief nod and took another breath. This next part weighed heavy on her.

"Once inside all of the guards are killed on sight. If we are attacked, you will have full right to retaliate. As far as _Heda_ and I are concerned no one is to be considered friendly. There are children in the mountain and if it is possible they are to be spared and dealt with after the battle." She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall at the thought of the children in the mountain being slaughtered because of their parents' actions.

She calmed her breathing and looked around the room. All of the generals were weighing what she had just said. All of them looked around at each other and nodded in agreement and looked at Clarke.

"_Skaiheda_ we all do not want innocent children to die. If we can we will move them to a secure location and you can talk to them afterwards." Lexa's voice seemed to calm her from the slow burn of the rage that had been building as she talked about the plan.

"_Mochaf Heda._" She nodded at her again.

"Once our people are free from the Mountain and it no longer serves as a threat, we will be free to continue working together to thrive if _Heda_ wants it." Clarke knew she would want that especially considering their new relationship.

"The terms of the alliance will be discussed after the battle. As long as _Skaikru_ does their part there should be no problem in continuing our alliance." She saw Clarke nod and thank her as she returned to answer questions that were being asked of the small details of the plan.

* * *

_"She is a natural leader Lexa. You chose well." Becca said to her._

_"She is doing a very good job. The generals seem to be warming up to her."_

_"They do seem to be responding better this time around. Everyone is looking at her as an equal now. You have done well in teaching her."_

_"She made it easy. She was willing to learn and was born to lead Becca. It just took a little push."_

_Becca chuckled at her response._

_"If that's what you want to call it. You know tomorrow will be hard and many lives could be lost."_

_"Yes Becca, I do. That comes with every battle we wage. I have done everything possible to ensure we win the one. Clarke has been a great help in providing details of what she saw while she was held captive." Lexa felt a slight shiver travel through her at the thought of Clarke being held captive again._

_"You really do love her don't you?"_

_"Yes Becca I do. I haven't felt this way since Costia. I am afraid that if something were to happen to her that nothing would be able to stop me this time." She glanced over at Clarke and saw that she was explaining something to another one of her generals. She must have felt her gaze cause she turned and looked at her. A smirk appeared on her face and she turned back to the map._

_"You two will make each other stronger and better. I can see that now. I am happy for you Lexa. I think she is running out of things to explain by the way. Enjoy." Lexa looked back at Clarke again and saw her staring at her._

* * *

"Does anyone else have any concerns or questions for _Skaiheda_?" She had to think quickly because honestly she heard very little of what was being asked.

All of the generals shook their heads no at her and all looked calm and pleased with Clarke. Everyone's stance was relaxed and they all had slight smiles on their faces. She was confused by that but would ask Clarke later about it.

"Then you are all dismissed to prepare. We have a long fight ahead of us." She stood and they all bowed to her as they left. Once by one they left till Indra, Octavia and Clarke were the only ones left.

She walked over to stand beside Clarke as the last one exited the tent. She immediately grabbed her hand and felt herself center and relax. Clarke gave her a reassuring squeeze as Indra and Octavia came closer.

"Well Clarke I must say you handled that very well. I have never seen all of the generals agree and come together so quickly. You addressed everyone's questions and concerns and made them feel like their voices were being heard. Lexa you have done well in helping her." Indra praised Clarke for how she explained everything.

Lexa smiled at this. Receiving praise from Indra was rare and the fact that Clarke had gotten it twice showed how much she had warmed up to her.

"Thank you Indra. That went better than I had hoped. The only thing that would have help is if Lexa had chimed in a couple of times so Indra didn't have to speak up." All three of them were smirking at her as she was stunned.

"Clarke what are you talking about? I must apologize, the first commander decided to make her presence known and was talking to me." A blush was creeping up her face at her embarrassment for being distracted.

"Well that would explain why you looked off in a different world and why you never took your eyes off Clarke." Her head whipped towards Octavia.

"Explain Octavia. Did anyone mention it?" she was concerned and some panic was creeping in. If anyone had suspected anything about them, it would not be good.

"No, Clarke did a good job of keeping everyone's focus. I only saw it because I was watching the whole room." She relaxed slightly. She would have to be more careful when among a large group.

"Thank you Octavia for keeping watch tonight. You may continue with whatever else you had planned for today." Octavia nodded and bowed to her and took her leave wanting to go find Lincoln.

"Indra is there anything else I should know about since I was busy?"

"No Heda. Clarke covered everything and did well." She smiled at them proud of both of them.

"Then you may also take your leave. Thank you Indra." She nodded and bowed and left the tent leaving Clarke and her alone once again.

Lexa immediately pulled her into a kiss needing to feel her on her lips. She felt Clarke return it in earnest. She pulled back slightly and pulled Clarke closer and rested her shoulder. Her breathing slowed and she sank into her embrace. These meetings took everything out of both of them and to add that she had the unexpected visit of Becca her mind was taxed for the time being.

She grabbed Clarke by her hand and led them over the table and they sat down never letting go of the others hand. She looked up and met blue eyes that were studying her intently. Her heart always seemed to speed up when her eyes were trained on her.

"Lexa, there is something we need to discuss when it comes to the battle." she saw a small flicker between _Skaiheda_ and Clarke.

"What is it Clarke?" She knew that this must be important for her to wait till everyone was gone.

"There is one possibility that we have not discussed for this battle." She felt Clarke's hand start to get clammy and her pulse quickened.

"What could we have possibly missed Clarke? We have taken into every angle that we are aware of." she could tell this was eating at her. She racked her brain to try and think of something they had missed.

"Once we knock out their fog and power they will be desperate. They will try anything and that includes offering one of us a deal. They have done their homework on us. They know you have people to lead while I don't." she could feel the shaking coming from Clarke. Where was she going with this?

"If it comes down to that, I need you to promise me that you will take that deal for your people. I will survive if it comes to it. I will find my way back to you." She looked into her eyes and saw the tears forming.

Clarke was willing to sacrifice her own people in order for her to continue onward like her people would want. She was expected to look out for her people first. That was her duty and she knew it. For the first time since she ascended she regretted having her role. She could feel her own tears starting to form at the realization that she would have to take the deal if it came to it.

She stood and pulled Clarke into a tight embrace. Her tears were falling on her shoulder. This hit them both hard and they had just admitted how they felt for each other. Was this some cruel twist of fate?

"Clarke, I know this is the last thing you want to hear but you are right. That is what is expected of me and it is tearing me apart at the thought of having to take that deal." she was still holding on tight. She felt like if she let go Clarke would run.

"Lexa, your people out number mine significantly. You have to put us aside and do what's best for them. I can already tell you my people will look at it as betrayal but I won't. This will be the hardest thing for us but we will make it." She was now staring into her soul and Lexa could feel the weight of the world collapse on her shoulders once again.

"Then if that is what you wish it will be done. If it comes to that then I will do what's best for my people. I hope it does not come to that but you do raise a good point." She tried to smile and find any positive from this but there was none.

"I figured it was best to figure this out when no one was around. It would have been harder to control my emotions then." Clarke was trying to join in trying to find a positive but was also struggling.

"_Sha Klark_, that would not have been easy. I am glad you thought of this scenario, it shows that even when we think we have looked at every outcome there is always at least one more that has not been accounted for. I am proud of you Clarke." She beamed at her love. She had come a long way since she first landed on Earth.

"I need you to promise me something though." she had wanted to ask this later but now seemed like the perfect time.

"What is it Lexa?" She was curious now.

"After this battle is over no matter what happens, I want you to come to _Tondisi_ and find me. You will need to bring Octavia and Lincoln with you. His banishment will be lifted and this will make it easier for us to continue yours and Octavia's training." she was nervous about asking this.

"I will Lexa, wherever you go I want to be there. I am putting Kane in charge so I can do exactly that." Clarke beamed at her.

"Thank you Clarke. I know that this will be difficult but I want you by my side from here on out." She was glad Clarke agreed to her wish.

"Now how about we go for a run to clear our minds and get away from the looming battle?" Clarke smiled at her and nodded her head.

They grabbed their gear just in case they ran into anything and headed out of the tent. They found Octavia with Lincoln and Indra. All three of them agreed to come with them, all needing to get away for a few hours. Clarke looked up at the sun and they had a couple hours before dusk. She realized that they could do a big run and come back just in time for her to do a quick check in on Camp Jaha before she ate for the night.

Once they were all ready to go Clarke and Lexa set the pace and took off into the woods falling into the rhythm they had come to establish when they went for runs. Clarke looked behind her and found that the others were keeping up with them as they wound through the trees. She looked over to her love and smiled. They shared a knowing look and smirked at each other. They would not make this run easy on the others.

**Camp Jaha**

**An hour later**

Clarke was making her way back to check on her people after she had just got back from running when she felt a familiar presence beside her. She stopped and turned and saw Indra, Octavia, and Lexa. She looked at Lexa and Indra and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Not that I am complaining _Heda_, but what are you doing following me?" She smirked at her trying to stay formal considering people were around.

"_Skaiheda_, I wanted to come along and see the progress for myself. I want to see how well Kane and Indra had been able to work together." She kept her stoic face firm on her face and Clarke knew she was being serious.

"_Sha Heda_, I must warn you that Abigail is still in charge for the time being and may not give you the most warm welcome." Clarke knew what would most likely happen but she was curious to see how Lexa would deal with it.

"_Mochaf Skaiheda_, we will deal with that if it comes to it. Now shall we continue?" She saw the small smirk form on Lexa's face.

"_Sha Heda_." She turned and continued making her way to the gates of Camp Jaha.

Clarke was nervous now more than ever. She knew what Lexa was doing and it worried her. She was honestly afraid of what her mother would say when she came into camp with the commander and her general. She was hoping everything would go smoothly and quickly but when it came to dealing with her mother it was never easy.

* * *

They approached the gates with Octavia and Her at the front followed by Indra and Lexa. The gates slowly opened revealing Kane and Abigail standing in the middle of the camp. She saw her mother look at who was with her and saw her face go through a mix of emotions but finally landed on a mix of anger and relief. It was a weird thing to see.

For the first time, Lexa was able to look at the _Skaikru_ camp. She saw a farm that looked like it had been improved a little bit. She saw a couple more buildings being built from wood and remains of anything they had been able to find. She saw Raven standing beside what she assumed was her shop. Overall it looked like Kane had taken anything and everything Indra was able to provide to heart and tried to work to improve their camp. That was a good sign that Clarke chose correctly.

They came to a halt once the gates close and she felt the sudden weight of not being welcome hit her full force. She saw the anger on Abigail's face no matter how hard she was trying to hide it. Clarke and Octavia dismounted from their horses and Indra and her were quick to follow suit. Lexa found herself standing to the left of Clarke as they approached her mother. Her hands were behind her back just as Clarke's were. She saw Clarke digging her nails into her palm trying to keep herself under control.

"Hello Kane, Abigail. Can we talk in your office?" Clarke said as calm and flatly as possible. Lexa knew it was taking everything in her power to stay calm. She had improved greatly and that made Lexa proud.

"We can but only you and Octavia are allowed." Abigail said staring daggers at Lexa. Lexa never broke her gaze determined to win this stare down.

"That is not going to happen Abigail. We came here to make sure everything was progressing well for tomorrow. You are aware that we are on the eve of a battle that will change how we live and survive for the foreseeable future?" Lexa watched as Clarke seemed to grow in height as she straightened her back and squared her shoulders just like she had in the war council.

"I am fully aware of the fact that we are preparing to survive yes. If you ask me this battle is just her brainwashing you into a false sense of security just to betray us and wipe us out." Everyone felt the change in mood around the camp.

Lexa felt the rage starting to radiate off Clarke. She locked eyes with Clarke and saw her normally bright blue eyes had gone a dark shade of blue and she swore to herself. This was not going to end well.

"You would be wise to watch your words when talking about _Heda_, Abigail." Her tone has changed from a calm flat tone to one that had gone lower than normal and made her hair stand up.

"_Heda_ is here to observe our progress to make sure we are ready for tomorrow. We have this alliance because out of our necessity to survive and our common enemy in Mount Weather." She continued to watch as Clarke became more agitated. She knew something in Clarke was struggling to be let loose.

"If you care so much about our people Clarke, and you want to lead us so bad then why is this the only the second time you have been here since you had me locked in the air lock?" Lexa had to hide the shock at Abigail's words.

"It takes more than just being a face for people to see. I have been working and learning ways to help our people survive. I have been making the tough choices for the betterment of our people. What have you done Abigail?" She saw Clarke start to shake. She needed to do something fast.

Lexa looked over at Octavia and saw the same realization on her face. She nodded at the girl and took a step forward. As she walked in front of Clarke, Octavia moved behind her to try and calm her down.

"Abigail, I believe that there are more pressing matters to attend to than to berate your daughter who has done everything she can to make sure her people survive. As far as I am concerned you are just a woman who is struggling to deal with the fact that your daughter is a better woman than you are." She saw Kane's eyes look at her in surprise then she saw Abigail's arm twitch. Lexa smiled at her.

"Before you do anything rash _Abi_, you should know that me coming along was to watch you and see if what _Skaiheda_ had been telling me was true. It is good to know that she was telling the truth." She turned around and looked at Clarke. She saw the dark blue fading and returning to her normal shade. She let loose a small smile for her eyes only.

"Kane, I would suggest that you talk to _Abi_ and inform her of our ways. I will excuse her blatant disrespect only once because she is naive. If it is to happen again, my hand will be forced." She spoke sternly to the secret runner of Camp Jaha.

"_Sha Heda_." He nodded at her and grabbed Abby by the arm and forcefully pulled her to her office.

She looked at everyone else that had gathered and found Raven.

"_Reivon_, how are things progression with Wick?" Raven walked forward and cocked her eyebrow at Clarke and Her.

"Everything is ready to go. Just say the word and we can head out." She said with a flat tone. She knew that it would take a while before Raven fully got over the Finn situation.

"Good. Do you have the radios ready to go as well?" Raven nodded at her.

"That is good to hear Raven. Can you start to mark with the names of the people they will be assigned to?" Clarke said now standing beside her, fully calmed from her earlier ordeal. She had retained her stoic leader face and now looked more like herself.

"Yes Clarke I can. I'm just glad you didn't have to plant your mom on her ass again." Raven smirked at her as she turned and headed back to her shop.

Clarke just shook her head at the back of her head and turned her attention back to her people.

"_Skaikru_, it is good to see that you have made vast improvements since I was last here. Tomorrow we face our undecided future head on when we take down Mount Weather. This is our chance to prove to not only ourselves but to _Heda_, that we are not completely incapable of surviving." All of _Skaikru_ roared in approval of her words. Clarke already had her people behind her and they were willing to follow her.

"I know a lot of you don't have a lot of fighting knowledge, that is why you have been assigned to teams that will infiltrate the back lines of Mount Weather. You all know your role for tomorrow and we will succeed." Another roar went up from the people gathered.

* * *

Kane and Abigail had come back out at the first eruption of noise and saw Clarke talking to everyone gathered. She was walking back and forth talking to them as a whole. From the entrance of the Ark they couldn't make out every word but the roar that would happen every now and then showed just how much their people believed in Clarke. Abby felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of the commanders words ringing true. Clarke would never be a leader in her eyes and she was going to do whatever it would take to make sure Clarke had no power.

Kane smiled at how well Clarke was doing in rallying her people to march into uncertainty. He knew that this battle could cost some of them their lives but hopefully would result in returning the remaining original people that came down from the ark. He knew that the commander had rubbed off on Clarke and it was a good thing. She was coming into her own and had found her own way in life. He was proud of who she was becoming and he was proud that she had been able to break away from the vision Abby had for her daughter. He looked over at Abby and saw the daggers being thrown at Clarke and The commander. He shook his head at the talking he just had with her having no weight. She was going to push too far and both Clarke and the Commander's hands would be forced. He was not looking forward to that day.

* * *

Everyone soon dispersed and went back to what they were doing. Clarke turned and found the green eyes she was looking for. She smiled at her.

"So _Heda_, do you think we will do okay?" they were making their way over to Raven shop as she asked this.

"With you leading them _Skaiheda_ they will do just fine." the corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

They came up to the entrance to Raven's shop and they were met by her. Raven still had an eyebrow cocked at the both of them. Lexa was convinced that it was permanently stuck in that manner. Raven smirked at them and made a motion with her head to tell them to follow her inside.

Clarke entered first closely followed by Lexa then Octavia and Indra came in next. She kept waiting to see if her mother would show her face again but was pleasantly surprised when it was just Kane that entered next. He closed the door behind him and smiled at everyone in the room.

Lexa looked around the room and was looking over everything. She didn't know what half of the stuff in here was used for or what it did. She walked around the area taking everything in with Clarke right beside her. She eventually made her way back to the center of the room where a table was set up and chairs were positioned around it.

Everyone was sitting around it just like they were in the house the first time she was here. She let loose a smile at the people gathered. She knew that the people in this room would be there for Clarke when she needed them the most. They took their respective seats at the head of the table and let loose a quick sigh of relief.

"First off I would like to thank all of you for doing everything you can to prepare for the upcoming battle. I know these past few weeks have been difficult for all of us. Tomorrow will be no different." Clarke took a breath to center herself. She was about to ask her closest friends to go into tomorrow with no promise of survival.

"Raven, I will need you to distribute the radios before you and Wick leave at midday. We ideally will want to be going into this battle under the cover of night. That should give you and Bellamy enough time to do your parts." Raven nodded at her understanding that she had her time to leave.

"Have we heard from Bellamy recently?" This was the part she was most curious about. They had only heard from Bellamy once since he warned them of the missile.

"He contacted me early this morning. He had been able to get in touch with Monty and together they had found a way to disable the fog. They figured that they would do it when everyone was at dinner tomorrow. That puts you marching towards the mountain as the sun sets. He also told me that he had found a woman by the name of _Echo kom Azgeda_ in one of the cages. She is willing to help get both of our people out of there." As Raven spoke Clarke felt Lexa tense up. Everyone saw the change in her and Raven stopped talking.

"Lexa what is it?" Clarke asked her, concerned at the sudden reaction to the mention of Echo.

"_Echo kom Azgeda_, is a feared assassin in our lands. She was and still is to my knowledge the best assassin _Nia kom Azgeda_ has. She was the one that dealt a blow to me that rocked my world. There is no telling how long she has been in the mountain and if she can be trusted. We will need to be careful and watch her closely." Clarke felt the tension radiating off her. She saw the commander face in full force and knew this had to do with something in her past.

"_Sha Leska_," Clarke said using her _Trikru_ name to calm her down a little. She nodded at Raven to continue.

"He has been able to find allies in the mountain that don't agree with what their leader is doing. They have been helping him hide since he was discovered. So far he has not been caught" Raven took a breath before she relaid his last message to them.

"His last words before he had to go was to tell _Skai Prisa_ that no matter what happened he would find her after the battle." Raven looked at Clarke as she said his last words. She saw the shock and confusion cross her face as it did on Lexa's as well.

"What on earth does that mean Raven?" Clarke was agitated and confused. Those words normally meant that someone was planning on doing something stupid.

"He said that he had a plan to try and save the kids that are in the mountain but it could cost him his life. He is hoping that he will be able to save as many as he can before we storm the mountain." Raven was telling a half truth right now. She didn't dare mention to Clarke that he had expressed how much he actually had come to care for her and that after the battle was over he was going to find her and try to pursue something with her.

Clarke took this in for a moment. She stood up and paced back in forth trying to wrap her mind around what Bellamy was trying to do. She wanted to keep them safe as well but if it came down to it she was honestly prepared to do whatever it took to save her people.

* * *

_"Tomorrow will challenge your ability to make the tough call Skaiheda. Will you be able to make that call when the time is right?" The voice that she had heard twice now decided to speak to her again. She must have jumped slightly because Lexa looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. She just nodded that she was ok and continued to pace._

_"If I have to, I will because it may be the only way to save my people. I have already thought about every scenario and prepared for them. If I had to guess I already know the tough call I may have to make and I don't like it."_

_"You are correct it is not the most ideal choice and it will be difficult but I would not have chosen you if you were not strong Skaiheda."_

_The woman from the dream she had appeared to her in her mind now. She was a spitting image of Clarke except her hair was longer and braided. Her muscle structure was more defined and toned. This version of her looked older and had gone through hell from the scars on her face but it was her face._

_"You future Skaiheda will be difficult and dangerous but I can tell you that with Heda by your side you will also enjoy many adventures and happiness. I am here to help and guide you through all of this. Tomorrow will be one of the toughest days of your life and when it is over we will become one. We will become Wanheda." The woman smiled at her. Clarke was stunned but not shocked. She already talked to Lexa about this and even Lexa was sure something was going on that was outside of their control._

_"Then I guess we will be seeing more of each other, because I do not plan on falling tomorrow." Clarke smirked at the older version of herself. Wanheda chuckled at her smirk._

_"We shall see Skaiheda. Now you should probably get out of your head. Lexa is starting to worry."_

* * *

She looked over at her love and saw the worried expression on everyone's face. She shook her head and made her way back to the table. Once she was sat down she felt calm even with the circumstances surrounding the current gathering.

"Everything okay _Ai hodnes_?" Lexa whispered to her.

"_Sha Ai hodnes. Ai laik kei._"( Yes my love, I am okay.) Lexa looked at her questioning. Clarke was still learning their language and to this point had not spoken more than just a couple words in her language. Clarke just smiled at her and turned back to everyone else.

"We will still proceed as planned. Raven and her team will leave at midday for the damn. Indra and her team will head for the reaper tunnels to secure that entrance for us. Heda and I will be with the army marching for the front door." She saw reality hit everyone at the same time. These were their orders for war.

"War brings out the worst in all of us. You will be someone completely different tomorrow and it will scare you. You must do everything and anything in your power to complete your mission. Skaikru will be seeing their first taste of war and it will change all of you. After tomorrow all of Skaikru will be seen as warriors as they help take down the mountain and I am glad to have met all of you." Lexa spoke to everyone gathered. They may have been _goufas_ here on the ground but they have shown the ability to adapt.

"It is getting late and we all will need to go into tomorrow with clear heads." Clarke stood up and was soon followed by Lexa. Everyone stood up and bowed at them acknowledging them as leaders.

Clarke and Lexa made their way out of Raven's shop and started toward the stable where their horses were being kept. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother standing at the entrance to the ark. She could tell from her something was going on in her mind but she did not have time to worry about that tonight. She nodded her head at her mother and turned and continued heading for her horse.

They exited the gates of Camp Jaha and made their way back to where she had been staying for almost the last month now. She glanced to her side and was met by the gaze of her love. Her heart skipped a beat like it always had when she locked eyes with the deep forest green eyes of Lexa. She thought back to the first day she came down here with the purpose of getting to Mount Weather just to survive. Now here she was, in a relationship with the woman who sent 300 of her own people to kill them, about to go to war with said Mountain. She chuckled to herself at how crazy things can change in a matter of a couple months.

* * *

They arrived at the camp just as the sun had fully set. She dismounted her horse and fell in step with Lexa. They walked in silence till they were outside of her tent. Lexa nodded her head and she followed her inside. Clarke was sure now that there would be more questions about them than ever before but she could care less. She wanted to see where this was going.

She leaned against the map table and watched as Lexa took off her armor and carefully put it where she stored it at the end of the day. She was now in a black shirt and pants and Clarke felt the heat rise in her. Her mouth started to go dry at the sight. She had seen Lexa like this only once and it was after a long training session and it took everything in her willpower not to act on her feelings right then.

Lexa turned around and slowly made her way over to Clarke. She stopped in front of her and pulled her into a kiss. Clarke could feel the emotion she was pouring into this kiss and she made her feel home. She felt her start to slowly undo every strap that held all of her weapons in place and carefully set them on the table behind them, never once breaking contact with her lips. Next went her reinforced jacket and the weapons on her thighs. She was now in her own black shirt and jeans. Lexa pulled back slightly and smiled at her.

"Stay with me tonight. I want to hold you before we face a war." Clarke nodded at her and she was led to Lexa's bed.

She watched Lexa ditch her pants and shoes and climbed in bed holding the blanket up as if inviting her to join her. Clarke followed suit and shed her pants and shoes and climbed next to her. She sank into the bed and let out a sigh of content. She laid her head on Lexa and pulled her close not wanting to let this moment die.

Lexa felt content for the first time in a long time. Her hand started running through Clarke's hair and she felt like she had finally found her home. She would have never guessed when Clarke fell from the sky, they would be here now but she was happy they were.

"No matter what happens tomorrow Ai hodnes, we will have each other. I won't let you down." she kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to her wanting to hold her all night.

"I know Lexa, I just hope that we are doing the right thing." she tilted her head up slightly to look into her eyes.

"All we can do is what we have planned for. Plans can change in war and we will have to adapt to those changes. I know you are scared Clarke and I am as well. My people have lived in fear of the Mountain for as long as I can remember. Tomorrow we will finally bring peace to everyone and I will make sure to keep our alliance afterwards. I meant what I said to you earlier. I want you by my side Clarke." She kissed her lips and smiled at how natural this felt for them only knowing each other for a short amount of time.

"I want the same thing Lexa." Clarke yawned as she struggled to stay awake. The toll of the day finally catching up with her.

"_Rest nau Ai hodnes._" (Rest now my love.) Lexa said as she felt Clarke snuggle closer to her. She heard her breathing start to even out and knew she was asleep. She smiled to herself and the feeling of having Clarke in her arms in her bed. She would make sure form now on her tent was now their tent.

Just as she was closing her eyes she heard Becca tell her to prepare for the worst tomorrow and that her duty was to her people. She just told her that she was well aware of that and to let her sleep in peace for once. As she drifted off to sleep she saw an image of Clarke and her swords in hand, fighting side by side.

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have realized that in revising my old chapters that I needed to lay the groundwork for a few plot points I wanted to hit. Hopefully everyone has enjoyed these chapters so far. The next one will take some time for me to come out with as we have the battle for Mount Weather. Some of it will be the same and there will be differences. Thank you all for the support and follows on this story. As Always reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 2

**The next day**

**The Battle for Mount Weather Part 1**

Clarke awoke with arms wrapped around her and the smell of earth and pine surrounding her. Her mind flashed back to the previous night and Lexa telling her to stay with her. She smiled and snuggled further into the embrace. She heard a slight giggle come from her love and she looked up and found green eyes full of amusement. She leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before setting back down to where she had slept, content to stay here the whole day.

She felt Lexa move and readjust to lay on her back. Her head was now resting on her chest while Lexa was playing with her hair. She let out a content sigh and contemplated whether she wanted to move or stay here as long as possible.

"Clarke as much as I would love to stay like this all day, It is already after sunrise and we have many things to do today." she felt Lexa give her a kiss on her head and she still didn't move.

"I know Lexa, I just am not sure if I am ready to lead my people into uncertainty." She sat up on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands trying to mentally prepare herself for today.

Lexa looked at her love and knew exactly what she was going through. It was hard to ask people that you are supposed to lead to go into something that they know will most likely wind up with their death. She had learned this very early after she had ascended to the throne and had to deal with an uprising in the south. It was her first major battle and she thankfully had Anya to talk to. She moved to sit next to Clarke and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I know that this is rough for you Clarke, It is something that you have never had to deal with before. I know deep down you know that you can do this but you are afraid because people may die?" She started to rub her back trying to offer support while talking her through her doubts.

"I know I can too but you are correct. It is not in my nature to let people die. I am a healer at heart but I know that to survive we have to fight and that is my conflict. How can I expect to help everyone if I can not save everyone?" She heard the sniffles and sobs start to form. Lexa's heart hurt for her.

"In times of war we must do our best to ensure the outcome is favorable. Will there be casualties? Yes there always is. Clarke, your people would not be willing to fight this battle if they did not believe that you can lead them to victory. Your people adore you Clarke. You give them hope and provide them the courage and strength to fight for a new life." She was kneeling in front of her and holding her hands trying to speak some of her own words of courage to her.

"The way they responded to your words yesterday showed me that you were born to lead. I am proud of everything you have accomplished since I first met you. You have done so much to help everyone while doing what was necessary. We both carry the burden so our people do not have to." Clarke was now looking into her eyes and searching for any doubt in her words.

"How did you know exactly what to say to shake my doubt?" she smirked at her stilling trying to believe everything.

"I have been where you are now Clarke. On the eve of a battle and doubting myself. I asked myself all of the things that are going on in your head and Anya pulled me out of my head and made me realize that I was doing the best I knew how. She showed me everything I needed to see and hear." She pulled Clarke up with her as she stood and pulled her close and hugged her.

"You don't talk about her enough. She obviously was more to you than just your mentor." Clarke was now smiling at her.

"I promise I will start telling you more about my past after we win this war. Anything you want to know I will tell you. I know you know bits and pieces but I have lived through so much I lose track of what I have told you." She smirked at her and let her go.

Clarke whimpered at the loss of her touch but started to find where her clothes had been moved to. She looked around at where she had left them and realized that they were nowhere to be found. She heard Lexa chuckle at her frantic searching and she looked at her standing in the middle of the room with a pile of clothes.

"I had them washed for you last night." She walked over to her and took the clothes from her and thanked her.

She walked over to where her gear had been stored and started to change. She pulled on her jeans and her shirt. She laced up her boots and made sure they were tied tight enough not to come undone. She looked at the armor stand that held her jacket and noticed a new one was in its place.

She stood up from her chair and looked over her new piece of gear. It was a black leather trench coat that had been sewn together with blue thread. It came with reinforced leather throughout the coat. It came with a black leather hood attached to the neck. She undid the buckles that were across the chest and took it off the stand. It was not too heavy and would allow her to move easily in combat. As she looked at the back of the coat she noticed that there were two angled sheathes sewn into the leather for two of her daggers to be put in. She smiled at the detail and thought that had gone into this.

She pulled the jacket on and it fit perfectly. She buckled the vest that was sewn into the inner part of the jacket. She held out her arms and noticed that there was a sheath sewn into each arm for a small dagger. She started to put the rest of her gear on starting with her thigh sheathes and their respective weapons. She then put two of the newer daggers she had requested into the sheath on the back of her coat and they slid in with ease. She took two of her smallest daggers and slid them, one each into the sheathes on her forearms.

She stood up and grabbed her sword from where it was laying on the table. She put her right arm through the sling and adjusted it till she was able to grab the hilt of the sword with her left hand with ease. She turned back to the corner of the room and saw a mirror was standing in the corner. She walked over to it and looked at the person starting back at her.

No longer was Clarke the girl that fell from the sky and was lost standing here. Now Skaiheda was front and center and she had changed. Her muscles had started to tone, her hair had gotten longer, and her face had started to harden. She was looking at herself for what felt like for every when she saw a familiar face appear in the mirror beside her.

She saw the piercing yet soft gaze of her love with her warpaint already in place. She saw the smile on her face that told her it was still Lexa standing here with her.

"I almost don't recognize myself Lexa. It is kinda strange but doesn't feel wrong." Lexa smiled at her and didn't move.

"I know how you feel but there is one thing you are missing. Come with me." Lexa led her by the hand to a table close by. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at what was on the table.

In front of them were two jars of colored paint. One was blue and one was black and there were different size sponges and brushes as well.

"Every warrior has warpaint for when they go into battle. You are no exception Clarke. You have proven to be a warrior and it is time for you to have your own warpaint. If you trust me I have a design in mind." Clarke nodded at her and Lexa smiled.

"Close your eyes _Ai hodnes_." Clarke did as she was told and felt her nerves out excitement rush over her.

She felt the coolness of the paint as it was applied to her face. She felt the delicate touch that Lexa was using trying to make sure everything was right. She sat as still as possible not wanting to cause her any issues while she was doing this for her. She sat there for five minutes while Lexa donned her face in a chosen warpaint. She felt Lexa stand and pull her up with her.

"Keep your eyes shut till I tell you to open them." She felt her breath on her ear as she was being led somewhere. The anticipation was starting to get to her. She walked a few steps in a direction before she came to a halt.

"You may open your eyes now _Skaiheda_, _Ai hodnes_."

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. On her face were two black wings that spread out from her nose to the edge of her face. Each feather reached upwards to the sky as if trying to show off. On each wing there were sky blue stars dotted across each feather. She was taken aback by how beautiful it was.

"You are the angel that fell from the night sky and changed my world. I wanted to express that while reminding you of where you came from." She was fighting back the tears at the thought Lexa put into turned around and faced her. She pulled her into a kiss trying to express just how much it meant to her. She pulled back and smiled at her.

"It is wonderful Lexa. Thank you." She turned back to the mirror and looked at it more. She pulled her hood up and realized that with her face shielded she looked intimidating. She loved the hood while keeping her Skaiheda face inplace and realized that it worked to perfection.

Skaiheda was now complete and here in full force. Beside her stood her love and Heda. They both stared at the mirror and studied the other. Lexa knew they were stronger like this. Underneath the pain and armor were their true selves. Looking in the mirror she saw two warriors and leaders standing side by side hand in hand and it made her feel stronger.

"I wonder how _Skaikru_ will react to seeing me?" Clarke said never taking her eyes off Lexa's reflection.

"Why don't we find out. You are Skaiheda and you have some things to deal with if I remember correctly." She saw her smile and nod in agreement.

"I do Heda. Shall we go handle those matters at Camp Jaha?" Clarke turned and looked at her love.

"After we eat _Ai hodnes_. I had one of the guards bring in breakfast while you were changing." Clarke just shook her head and chuckled at her.

"Of course you did." They walked into the main room of her tent and sat at the table and started to eat. Clarke had told herself that this was the best part of being on the ground.

"What do we have to deal with today?" Lexa asked as she ate.

"Well I need to make sure that Raven is ready to go and has everything she needs. Then Kane and Abigail need to be filled in on the plan, well my mother does at least." she chuckled at the fact that her mother still had no clue what was going to happen today.

"I am still amazed that she hasn't tried to talk to you more at least when it comes to the plan."

"My mother is more worried about who is following her and trying to lead the way they did on the ark then come up with a plan. She has no ounce of fight in her when it comes to fighting a war. That's why I am going to have her stay back and tend to the wounded." Lexa watched as Clarke clinched her hand into a fist around her knife. She reached out and placed her hand on top of her arm.

"Clarke, you have done everything to try and make her see that she is not helping. I had Kane try to talk to her yesterday. Now if that did any good remains to be seen but if she steps out of line today you can not have any leniency. Today you have to separate Abigail the chancellor from Abby your mother." Clarke looked at her and saw the concern on her face even as she spoke.

Lexa was right, it was time for her to stop tolerating her mother's bullshit. Today would be different. Her mother would fall in line with her orders or be locked up and Jackson would be promoted to lead Healer.

"Thank you Lexa, you always know what to say." she smiled as she relaxed the death grip on her knife.

"I care about you Clarke. I don't want you to have to do anything drastic today but know that you have my support." Lexa moved her hand and continued to eat her meal.

"Thank you Lexa, your support means the world right now. I never thought I would be here today with someone I care for but I am glad we are here now." She smiled at her and continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

They finished their meal and made sure their warpaint was still in place as they made their way out of the tent for last time today. Lexa and her took a moment to look over the camp and both of them let out a breath. Everywhere they looked people were moving about at a faster pace. Everyone knew the importance of today and how they needed to be prepared for whatever came their way.

Clarke was following Lexa by her side and was surprised when everyone was giving her the same treatment that Lexa normally got. She turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at her and only received the slightest hint of a smirk in answer. She shook her head and kept walking in stride as they headed for the stables. Clarke didn't know how today would change her but she was honestly looking forward to putting this behind them so she could further her relationship with Lexa and continue to learn.

They reached the stables and each found their respective horses. Clarke had grown fond of her horse and found herself when she was not training or leading her people, taking her horse and going on rides with Octavia in the surrounding woods. She walked up to her horse and it recognized her immediately. In front of her stood a black and white appaloosa. She walked up to her and let her smell her scent by holding her hand up to her nose. It let out a pleased whinny and she smiled at her horse.

"Hey Starlight, we have a big day ahead of us." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of apple slices and held them out for her to eat. She giggled at the tickling sensation that took over her hand.

"Yeah I know those are your favorite and I promise to try and get you some more okay?" Starlight nodded her head in what she took as an agreement.

She found her tack and started to put everything on her horse. She talked calmly to her as she saddled her. Once she was done she grabbed the reins and led her out of her stall. She stopped just outside of the stable and saw Lexa was already mounted on her horse. She smiled at her and proceeded to mount Starlight. Thankfully she had gotten used to doing this over the last few weeks. The first time she had tried to get on a horse it took her awhile.

"_Skaiheda_, are you ready to go?" she heard Octavia call to her as she exited the stable.

"_Sha Okteivia_." she replied as she saw the smirk form on Lexa's face. She knew that Lexa liked it when she talked in her native tongue.

Lexa and her left the gate of the stable at the same time followed by Indra and Octavia. They slowly made their way to the front gates of Camp Jaha. Their hoods were up but their faces were visible this time. Clarke looked up at the sun and saw it was halfway to its peak for the day. The day was already moving faster than she had realized. They would be in a fight for survival before they knew it.

She took a breath to calm her rising nerves as the gates of Camp Jaha came into view. She sat up straighter in her saddle and started to mentally go into _Skaiheda_ mode. She looked over at Lexa and saw that she was doing the same thing. She was still amazed how normal this started to become for her. She had two different people inside her and it was normal now. She held the person Lexa and her were in private so close to her heart and it made her feel alive.

* * *

They arrived at the gates to the Camp and they slowly opened when one of the guards recognized her finally. Well the war paint made that more difficult but it made her feel different at the same time. They made their way inside once more and led their horses to the stables. They dismounted and Clarke made her way over to Lexa. She pulled her to a secluded spot real quick and pulled her into a quick kiss. Lexa stiffened at first, because this was the first time they had done this outside of her tent. She relaxed quickly and returned it in earnest. She pulled back and smiled at her love.

"What was that for Clarke?" She smiled back at her enjoying the moment for what it was.

"I just needed to do that before we are not able to for a while."

"I am glad you did. I needed it as well, _Ai hodnes_. We will get through this day and afterwards we can move towards further securing _Skaikru's_ place in the coalition." She beamed at her as they put their faces back on and walked out of the secluded area.

They were met by Octavia and Indra who just sent them a knowing look and they just nodded back at them. Lexa was glad they had filled them in on their relationship. It allowed them small moments to themselves. They all walked together to the center of town hoods situated back in place.

This whole process seemed all too familiar for Clarke. She was hoping this time everything went smoothly and her mother didn't cause any unnecessary problems today. They arrived in the center of everyone that had gathered when their arrival had been announced. Clarke looked eyes with her mother and could tell that she was trying to fight back any anger she had towards Lexa. That is an improvement already Clarke thought.

They came to a halt standing opposite Kane and Abby. Lexa and Clarke removed their hoods at the same time and a slow gasp came out from everyone once Clarke raised her head to look at all of them. Something unexpected happened next that took her by surprise. All of her people fell to one knee bowing their heads at her. The only person that was slow to fall to a knee was her mother. She gave her a pointed look and saw Kane drag her down.

"You may rise _Skaikru_" she said in an even level commanding tone. Lexa was shocked but not surprised by the display Skaikru showed. To her they had finally come to their senses after the last few weeks.

Clarke turned and looked at Lexa and saw a small smirk on her face but it quickly was replaced and she gave her a nod to continue. Together they approached Abby and Kane and greeted them. Kane greeted them the way he had seen the _Trikru_ warriors greet each other and Lexa gave him a small smile in appreciation. Abby on the other hand still was apprehensive but said her greeting to the both of them.

"_Abi_, is there someplace we can talk so everyone can return to preparing for tonight?" Clarke stood beside her and watched the interaction ready to intervene if necessary.

"This way Commander. We can use my office." Abby turned and led them towards the entrance of the ark.

Clarke looked at Kane with a raised eyebrow and was met by a look of shock as well. She knew then that he was not expecting this as well. Lexa saw the interaction between them and realized neither of them had planned this outcome either. Maybe Abigail had realized the importance of today and decided to work with them. It would definitely make filling her in on the plan easier.

* * *

They followed Abby through the narrow halls of the Ark and Lexa for the first time felt uneasy. She was used to the open air and open spaces of her meeting halls. She felt caged and wondered if this is how Clarke had felt all the time. She felt Clarke squeeze her hand and she looked over at her. Clarke leaned over and whispered to her that she would be all right and that she was here for her. She was able to wrangle her nerves and the feelings of being caged just as they made it to Abby's office.

Once inside Abby made her way to her chair and sat down in it not waiting for anyone else to sit. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so she could continue doing her own research Into the best way to break Clarke away from the commander. She was determined to rescue her daughter from this tyrant that had held her daughter against her will. She was going to do whatever it took even if that meant taking out Lexa. She just needed the help from someone that was currently not available.

Clarke and Lexa took the two seats that were provided for them and set down together never breaking eye contact with Abby. Clarke was waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop and this all to go sideways. The silence in the room was unsettling for her as was the hatred radiating off her mother. She saw the stare down going on between the two and was happy when her mother looked away first and fixed her gaze on her.

"Clarke, I see you have taken more of their customs to heart. I must say that while I am still not fully behind you as our leader, your people seem to think otherwise. The display earlier was something they did on their own." Abby kept her tone flat and even as best as she could.

"They respect you and see that you are the reason for this alliance. While I still think that you are a child, Kane has brought it to my attention that without you and Bellamy most if not all of you would be dead. I hope that we can work together from now on and you will see that we can offer you more than what she can." She saw the slight tense in the commander's body and she was not expecting to see her daughter squeeze her hand. It was quick enough that if she hadn't been watching she would have missed it.

"Chancellor, so far you have done nothing but try to break up this alliance and now you want to work with us? Excuse me for wondering what caused the sudden change?" Lexa kept her tone even and flat. She knew why Abby had said what she did. It was to get a rise out of her and she hated the fact that it caused her to tense.

"I have come to the understanding that this battle will have casualties and I will be of use as a healer. That is where I will be best suited so, in short yes it would be beneficial to work with your healers today." Clarke was trying to get a read on her mother and saw the slight smirk and flicker of something on her face that told her that her mother was up to something.

"Well since you brought up being a healer Chancellor, that is part of what we needed to discuss. Skaiheda and I have decided that it is time to fill you in on the plan for the battle. You will need to know where every group is being sent so you will be able to provide adequate care for our wounded." Lexa watched as the brief shock crossed her face at the news that she was not being kept up to speed on everything. She knew based on this reaction that Kane and Raven had done their job in keeping her at bay.

"We can arrange to have a medical outpost set up for you if you would like, Chancellor?" Clarke spoke to her mother for the first time since coming into the office. She was intrigued by the back and forth Lexa was having with her mother.

"It would be easier to be closer to the front lines and between Jackson, your healers and I. We should be able to assist anyone that needs attention. It would be a great help to have that outpost." Lexa nodded at Kane and Clarke understanding that this was a start for them.

"Chancellor, you should know that Raven, Wick and a small team of _Trikru_ warriors will be leaving for the dam at midday and they should arrive there just after nightfall. Once inside they will take out the generators and knock out the power to the complex. We are expecting them to have backup generators but those will not run the whole complex." Clarke spoke and watched her mother's face and body closely as she took in the news.

"Once Bellamy receives word from Raven that the power has been disabled he will disable the fog from the inside and we will be able to approach the mountain." She looked over at Lexa and nodded to her.

"Once he has completed his task, my army will march for the entrance to mount weather. Octavia, Lincoln, Indra and some Trikru will head for the tunnels. Once we are at the door Monty and Bellamy should be able to open the door and we will use some items Clarke found to knock the _Maunden_ out." She kept her voice even and flat as she spoke. Lexa had been watching Abigail and was still unsure of how much she should believe her.

"Once we are inside the mountain we are going to head for the cells and rescue our people. This will be a fight and both Skaiheda and I are expecting there to be casualties for both sides. We have come to the conclusion that to take down the mountain it may come at a cost and we both have agreed this is the only way." Lexa looked over at Clarke as she finished giving the overview of the plan they had been working on for weeks.

Clarke was still amazed at how in a short amount of time they were able to pick up where the other left off. She nodded in agreement to her and turned back to her mother. So far her mother had not said a whole lot since they started to brush over the plan. They had decided to give her the basic details in order to gauge how she would take it. She was watching her face waiting for a reaction when Kane cleared his throat. All three of the women turned and looked at him.

"It sounds to me that you both have thought this through as much as you can. Is there anything else we can do to help?" Leave it to Kane to ease the tension in the room.

"As of the moment just continue to prepare our people. We will need the ones trained to fight ready to leave when we do. The ones that cannot fight will assist Abby and Jackson where they can. Anyone who wants to stay here is welcome to." She knew that some of her people were not fighters and that they would be more of a detriment than a help.

"They will be ready to leave when you are _Skaiheda_." Kane knew using the name the commander had given Clarke would further enforce to Abby that Clarke was in fact the defacto leader of their people no matter how much Abby hated it.

Abby saw now that even Kane was firmly behind Clarke as their leader. She was realizing that she had no allies here at Camp and it was starting to irritate her. Her daughter had somehow already reigned control over their people without her knowing. The more she thought about it the more pieces started to fall into place. She had been duped into thinking she was still in control. Her title was just that, a title now. It no longer held any weight behind it. Her only saving grace was Bellamy and how he had told her that he wanted to be with her daughter. She would be able to use that later for her own gain.

"Clarke, how long have you been going behind my back and making decisions for our people?" All three heads snapped toward her and the look of panic, that briefly flashed on her face told her all she needed to know.

"I have been making the decisions necessary in order to secure our place here on the ground. I was making the sacrifices before you came down here Abigail. You have no idea what we went through before you landed here. You don't know the battle we were already in before the remaining 100 were captured by the mountain. You know nothing of what you sentenced us to when you shot us down here." Clarke was starting to shift between Skaiheda and Wanheda. She could feel her anger rising and her senses itching for a fight.

"_Skaiheda_." Clarke turned toward where she heard her name coming from and saw the green eyes of Lexa. Slowly she started to even out.

"Abigail, we are down here for now. If anything else comes up that is deemed pertinent for you to know, you will be informed. Kane, will you walk with us?" He nodded and stood up as they did and followed them out the door.

Abby sat there taking in what just happened. She felt the anger start to radiate off of Clarke. She saw the change in her face and the way her voice started to change. What had happened here to change her daughter so drastically? She turned around in her chair and reached for a drawer in the cabinet behind her. She opened the drawer and inside was rolled up paper, a necklace, pictures of when her family was still together and happy, underneath all of that was a hidden compartment that held her plans.

She opened the compartment and pulled a notebook. It was leather bound and clasped together with a leather strap. She undid the clasp and opened it to the first page and started to reread through her notes on everything she had seen or heard since she landed on the ground. She got to the last page she had written and looked at the title of this entry. "Chemicals". Abby had been studying anything she was able when it came to chemicals and how to use them to better suit her in her medical practice. It wasn't until she got here on the ground that she started to think of different ways to use these chemicals for warfare. If she was able to harness them in this way it would give them a step up on the grounders.

She had seen the devastation the fog had caused to those who had been caught in it. She had grabbed one of the gas grenades from the box Clarke had brought back from a bunker they had found. She had begun to try and figure out how it worked, what the chemical compound used was and every little detail she could. He scanned through her notes that she had made over the last couple days and decided that turning this into a bigger version would allow her and Bellamy to gas the commander's camp and rescue her daughter. Now all she had to do was get past the battle and talk with Bellamy.

**Raven's workshop**

Raven watched the monitor closely as the meeting between Clarke, Lexa, Kane and Abby played out. Kane had requested her to modify the security cameras stationed around the ark the best she could so they had audio capabilities. It was not the easiest thing to do and she had only been able to get two of the cameras to record audio. One of those cameras was located in the chancellor's office.

Raven was able to tell Abby was getting under Clarke and Lexa's skin just by her choice in words. She was playing it cool and peppering her doubt in between her half-hearted attempt at understanding. Her ears perked up when she heard Abby ask about how long Clarke had been running things behind her back. She stiffened, trying to recall anyway Abby had been tipped off to what was really going on. She was not expecting the change in Clarke's voice as her anger rose and it startled her to her core.

She watched as Lexa reached over and pulled Clarke out of the state she was in. If she wasn't sure there was something going on between them she had her answer now. She had come to the realization that Clarke didn't care for Finn like she had and it caused her to look at her differently. Clarke had done what was necessary at the time to ease the tension that had been brewing over what he had done. She shook herself out of her memories and watched as the three of them left Abby by herself.

She saw her turn around and pull a book out of a compartment in the cabinet behind her. She couldn't see what it said but she knew if it was being hidden then Abby wanted no one to find it. She made a note of where the drawer was located and how she would be able to access it later and make copies. She had been given clear instruction from Kane to watch everything Abby was up to. He knew that she would push too far one day and that they would need proof of her actions.

She watched for five more minutes until she heard a knock on her workshop door. She turned the monitor around and headed to answer the door. She pulled open the door and was met by a furious Commander and Clarke, with Kane following behind them. She turned to the side and extended her arm in a motion to allow them inside.

They made their way to the table in the middle of her shop and Clarke immediately gripped the edge of the table turning her knuckles white. Raven knew something was wrong but from the look of both Lexa and Clarke's face she kept to herself.

_Revion_, lock the door please and don't speak of anything you are about to see." Lexa commander her and she immediately did as she was told. Lexa scared her right now and didn't want to try anything.

Once the door was locked she turned around and nodded at Lexa and watched as Lexa moved closer to Clarke and wrapped her arms around the girl. She tried to keep her surprise in check as she moved to stand by Kane. She watched as Lexa rubbed small circles on Clarke's lower back and talked to her softly calming her down from whatever was going on. She watched as her face softened and the hardness and fury left her eyes.

Raven was stunned into silence. She knew that she had just seen the commander be human and that she was trusted enough to not say anything. She stood up straighter and vowed to do whatever was necessary to protect this life for the both of them. She saw Clarke nod and say something to the commander as she was led to a chair next to the table. Lexa motioned for them to join them and they looked at each other and just shrugged to the other not knowing really what just happened but had a good guess.

"I would like to apologize for storming in her _Revion_, I need to get Clarke someplace quiet and away from her mother." Lexa was still rubbing small circles on Clarke's back as she spoke.

"No need to apologize Commander, if I may ask what caused this?" Raven already knew but wanted to know more.

"Raven, anytime I have to deal with my mother I have to be careful or I start to lose control of my anger and just want to fight. I don't know exactly when this started happening but I have an idea." She looked up at the mechanic and she was able to see her eyes had returned to normal.

"Well anytime you need my shop you are welcome to it." She looked over at Kane and raised an eyebrow at him asking a question without saying anything. He just nodded at her.

"Clarke, there is something you should know. I wanted to wait till after today but tomorrow is not guaranteed right now." Raven felt a chill go down her spine knowing she would be leaving for the dam soon.

"What is it Raven?"

"I have rewired the cameras and upgraded two of them to have audio capabilities. One such camera is in the Chancellor's office. After you left I watched you mother turn around and pull out a notebook from a hidden drawer. She was looking through it as you came in here." Raven relayed her newest discovery and waited for her response.

"Well if it is being hidden that could be bad. I got the feeling that she was hiding something and she kept trying to get a rise out of both of us." she looked over at Lexa and saw her nod in agreement.

"Who knows about this?"

"Just Raven and I. I had her do it because I wanted to keep an eye on your mother. My talk I had with her had no effect and I caught her experimenting on one of the gas grenades. She played it off as preparing a way to counteract the side effects of it but I don't buy it." Kane was looking directly at Clarke as he spoke. He knew Abby was reaching levels he would not be able to pull her back from.

"I have been trying to gather as much information on her intentions as I can so that when the time comes we will have an easier time in putting your plan in place _Skaiheda_." Clarke really was not surprised but she knew that what her mother was doing would not end.

_"You will have to deal with her later Clarke. I fear that she is starting to affect you in a way that I had not accounted for. I know you have no idea what is going on right now but I will be able to help you tonight and further down the road. Tonight will be your first taste of war and you will lose some of your people."_

Clarke stiffened as she heard the voice start talking to her again. Lexa must have noticed something going on because she started talking to Kane and Raven about what else they had discovered.

"_So if I am going to be hearing you more, shouldn't I know who you are?"_

_"I am Wanheda. I have been wandering alone for a very long time waiting for you. I know you have many questions but I assure you that you are strong enough to face this world. You and Lexa are fated to bring either an everlasting peace to our land or plunge it into further warfare. Which of those outcomes that come true is up to you two together."_

_"So let me get this straight, You are the woman that I saw in my dream. The same one that made all of those other people scared shitless and I am supposed to believe that you are here to help me and cause me more pain than I already have?"_ Clarke was simmering with anger at this news.

"_Sha Skaiheda. I would not have chosen you if I did not believe we would be able to work together. You will be tested more after tonight and it is all to ensure you can control my power. You have felt some of the effects of my power already."_ Wanheda materialized in front of her and she had to keep her emotions in check. She was still not sure how she felt about seeing a potential version of herself.

_"What exactly does your name mean? I know what Lexa's means."_ Clarke saw the hardening of Wanheda's face.

_"I can't not tell you at this time. After tonight you will know more."_ Clarke watched as _Wanheda_ sagged her shoulders.

_"I am not going to lie to you Clarke. Your life will not be easy and it will not be the most ideal life but you will survive and have a family that you care for."_ Clarke was taken aback by her words.

_"How do you know this but do not know which outcome will come true?"_

_"I am an alternate version of your future Clarke. In my life you suffered many losses and killed many people. You did not enjoy much happiness in this future. I have learned from my mistakes in helping you the first time."_

_"Well I hope that you have because I fully plan on making a life for myself down here. If you fuck up my life this time I will find a way to kill you myself."_ Wanheda watched as the fury took over Clarke and she erupted with a battle cry that made even the Commander of Death shake. She had tried to control Clarke in her timeline. She realized that this version of Clarke was stronger and a fighter compared to the healer that she tried to help before.

Clarke pulled herself out of her mind and tried to control her breathing. She had no idea how to process what had just happened but she was now determined to prove any of her doubters wrong. She was going to slay the mountain and live her life.

"Clarke are you okay?" She heard Raven ask and when she locked eyes with her she saw the fear on her face. She looked next to her and saw Kane with the same expression. She felt pressure being applied to her arm and turned her head and locked eyes with Lexa.

"_Skaiheda yu need kom control yourself. Focus ona Ai."(Skaiheda you need to control yourself. Focus on me.)_ Clarke had no idea how she had just understood what Lexa was saying to her.

"_Ai laik trying Leksa. Ai had an unexpected visitor en em pissed me off."(I am trying Lexa. I had an unexpected visitor and she pissed me off.)_ Lexa needed to keep this going as she noticed the more Clarke talked in her language the more she calmed down.

_"Chon was disha visitor?"( Who was this visitor?)_

_"Wanheda."_ Lexa stiffened at the name. Clarke had been chosen and she could feel Becca trying to force her way into her mind but she blocked it for now.

_"Oso na deal kom Disha later. Bilaik friends are worried."(We will deal with this later. Your friends are worried.)_ Clarke nodded at her, still perplexed by her understanding of Lexa's language.

"I am sorry Raven and Kane. I know you have many questions but they will have to wait. I believe it is time for Raven to depart." Clarke stood and instinctively pulled Lexa with her and she hadn't let go of her hand still trying to center herself.

"I will ask you again, are you okay?" Raven was now standing in front of her with concern written all over her face.

"I will be Raven. I am sorry if I scared you." She pulled her into the last hug she would be able to give her friend for a while.

Lexa still had so many questions as well but knew they would figure it out. She was trying to wrap her mind around how her and Clarke had been able to hold a full conversation in her language when Clarke was still learning it. She knew that Clarke being chosen was going to be something they both would have to learn to deal with. She could feel that Becca was not happy with being ignored right now but she needed to focus on Clarke and the upcoming battle.

"Raven, it is time to gather your team and start our plan." Clarke said as Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you back here." Clarke nodded and watched as she left to gather her team.

* * *

Kane was watching the two remaining women and how they naturally were gravitating towards each other. He knew something had developed between the two leaders and he knew that they were doing everything they can to make sure their people survive. Lexa was the commander of twelve clans but still was able to help Skaikru and Clarke even though they really had not had a whole lot to offer them in return. Clarke had been sent down to the ground to die and had managed to make sure the 100 survived and somehow had managed to secure a tentative alliance to keep them alive.

"Clarke, when do we start sending out people to set up the outpost?" Clarke turned and faced him.

"In the next couple of hours. It will take raven a few hours to get to the damn. We have to be careful as we do not want to alert mount weather to anything." She looked over at Lexa to fill in the next part.

"There is a small village halfway between here and The mountain. I have sent word to this village to be expecting our healers to arrive soon. This village is well hidden and should not have been discovered by the mountain. This would provide the best place for our medical outpost." Kane nodded at them not even surprised that they had already prepared for this even before they knew if Abby would be on board.

"I am afraid to ask how much you two have actually planned for this battle." Kane got his answer when they both just smirked at him.

Raven walked back through the door with Wick and a couple of the older engineers that had come down from the ark. Clarke could tell the older Arkers were slightly intimidated by her. She looked at the four people gathered and she was happy with the people Raven had chosen.

"Thank you all for coming. I know this will not be the easiest task to carry out. Your mission is to knock out the power at the dam." She turned to the big screen in Raven's shop that had a map of the area. Thankfully some of the satellites were still in orbit.

"You will leave here with some of the _Trikru_ and head here." Clarke pointed to a location on the map that had been discovered on one of their scouting missions.

"This is an underground entrance that leads to a parking garage that will let you into the damn. We do not know if this is guarded by Mount Weather. You will need to travel quickly and stay as hidden as possible. We know that Mount Weather has scouts that roam their area around Tondisi and Camp Jaha." She turned and looked back at the people in the room.

"We are planning on catching them by surprise and knocking out the generators before they know you are even there." she looked directly at Raven.

"Once you have the generators knocked out you are to radio Bellamy and get out of there. If you have to fight your way out do so. I know that you all are not known for fighting but if it comes to it you will have to do what you can to get out of there alive." She looked at Raven and Wick and knew they could hold their own. Both of them had been involved in the fighting ring that happened on the ark and were both pretty damn scrappy.

"_Heda_, had been gracious and offered each of you horses to make the journey quicker. Raven if you are not able to ride by yourself then you can ride with one of the Trikru." She knew that with her leg it could be difficult for her.

"I should be fine _Skaiheda_, the ride there should be no problem. I came up with a way to make riding in a saddle easier. I figured that we needed to learn to ride at some point to get from place to place." Raven was smiling the biggest grin at her.

"That is good to hear. Now are there any questions?" All of the people gathered shook their head no at her.

"Then take your leave and may we meet again." They all bowed to her and left to go meet with the Trikru that would be showing them the safest way there.

* * *

Clarke let out the breath she had been holding. Her plan was now set in motion and there was no turning back. Lexa must have sensed her nerves rising because she was met by green eyes that had an eyebrow raised. She smiled at her trying to let her know she was okay.

"How far away is that village Lexa?" she asked trying to get an idea of when to have her mother leave with the healers.

"It is about two hours from here. With the supplies they are taking with them it would take three to arrive. They should probably leave soon, _Klark_." She nodded at her.

Clarke knew things were going to move quickly now. She felt like she was running out of time. She sighed as she realized that she was about to have her mother leave the Camp. The thought terrified her because she didn't know if she could fully trust her not to pull anything. She was hoping that her mother would realize that she needed to actually work with the other healers and maybe learn something in the process.

In the few weeks that she had spoken with Nyko, she had learned that they would use the herbs and anything they could find natural to heal their wounds. She first hand had learned this after one one her training sessions with Lexa wound up giving her a nasty cut across her side. She instinctively put her hand on the scar that had formed as a reminder to always be on guard.

"Is Nyko and his healers ready to leave?" She looked at Lexa and she saw that she was being watched by her.

"_Sha Klark_. He is waiting on my word to leave." Lexa had watched her move her hand to the scar on her left side. Lexa still felt bad about doing that to her but it had made Clarke more aware.

"Then let's go tell my mother that she is leaving. This should go well." She rolled her eyes and let out a breath.

Lexa knew what Clarke was going through right now and the toll it was going to take on her. She was hoping they could get through this night and move past this shadow that is blocking a possible future for them. She fell in step beside her as they walked to Abby's office to break the news.

**Village halfway to the Mountain**

They had arrived in the village less than twenty minutes ago. Clarke and Lexa were the first to arrive and greeted the people that lived there. Everyone was happy to see their Heda even though they knew why she was there. The smaller villages that we spread out through Trikru lands held a special part in her heart. She herself was born in a smaller village before it was discovered that she was a _Natblida_.

This particular village was known for its healers and it was the main reason they both decided this would be the best place for the out post. Lexa and Clarke met with the leader of this village and went over how things would go. At first the woman in charge was hesitant around Clarke. She only spoke in Trigedasleng and Clarke just listened, able to understand most of what she was saying. They had decided that it would be best to keep her understanding of their language a secret for now. It would allow her to relay any information that is being said when Lexa wasn't around.

Eventually the leader relaxed in her presence once Lexa vouched for Clarke. She was asked about the _Skaikru_ healing methods and how they could work together. She gave her as much knowledge as she could and Lexa translated when the leader looked confused. Together they were able to convince her that Skaikru would be an asset in assisting them with healing the wounded that would come from the battle.

They walked around the village and Lexa showed them a place where they could train while they were awaiting the arrival of Abigail and Nyko. Her mind went back to the meeting with her mother. It went better than expected and she was pleasantly surprised at the fear displayed on her mother's face. She could tell that it was finally settling in for her.

"_Klark_, are we going to train or just stand here?" Lexa asked, giving her a questioning gaze with one eyebrow cocked.

She locked around and saw no one was there which was nice. They wouldn't have to worry about using their title and it relaxed her.

"_Sha Leksa_." She looked over at her and saw she was still in full gear. Clarke knew how this was going to go.

She drew her sword and rolled her shoulders. It had been a couple days since they had trained and she was honestly itching for a fight. She could not pinpoint when she started craving the thrill of being in a fight but she had started to get a rush out of her training sessions with Lexa.

She saw Lexa nod at her letting her know she was ready. She started walking to her right going in a circle trying to watch Lexa's body for any sign of what she would do first. One of the first lessons Lexa taught her was to react and not think too much. Once she started to react more she started to pick up on how Lexa moved and where any potential openings were. She watched as Lexa copied what she was doing. All of the previous training sessions came into her mind as she tried to figure out where she would strike first. She mentally ran through all of the strengths and weaknesses she had picked up on and quickly realized that she had not found many weaknesses when it came to her fighting. Lexa had years of training on her and she knew that the one time she had planted Lexa she had gotten lucky.

Clarke didn't know how long they had for this training session before the rest of the party arrived at the village. She mentally prepared herself for any wounds she would come away from this session with and she advanced toward Lexa. She saw the smile in her face and that only made her want to try harder. She picked up her speed and went on the attack. She closed the distance between them quickly and started to raise her sword above her head to land the first blow. Her sword came down aiming for Lexa's shoulder and it was easily met by her sword. Clarke followed through with her right fist aiming to land a punch in her gut.

Lexa saw it coming and spun away from her and used her other fist to land a punch in between her shoulder blades. Clarke felt the blow and it made her stumble forward a couple of steps. She turned around and had to quickly parry the sword swing the Lexa was giving her. She went on the defensive now and felt herself being pushed back with every incoming blow and swing. She met eyes with Lexa and saw they were starting to darken and she seemed to be moving faster. Clarke knew she was going to have to kick herself in another gear to keep up.

_"I can lend you some assistance if you would like?"_ _Wanheda_ decided now was the perfect time to show up.

"_How is she moving like this?"_ Clarke was trying to split her mind into two it felt like. She was blocking every blow she could but she was starting to tire. Her stamina was still shit compared to Lexa.

"_It is part of her being linked with the commander spirit. The spirit attuned her senses for battle and helped her fight. I can do the same for you if you are willing."_ Clarke pondered this as she felt a punch land in her gut that knocked the wind out of and she went to a knee.

"Clarke, you are distracted. You need to focus." She heard Lexa voice speak to her as she heard her footsteps walking back away from her.

_"Screw it. What is the worst that could happen?"_ She was curious about what it meant to get help from this spirit no one knew anything about.

_"So be it. This will only be a sampling of how my aid can help you in battle. You are not strong enough yet for us to fully be one."_ She felt her mind and senses being thrown into overdrive.

Slowly she felt a fire spread through her body. Every nerve and muscle in her body seem to come alive with renewed energy. Her eyes adjusted to the light coming through the trees. She could hear every sound that was around her. Her mind felt attuned for more now. She rose from her knee and locked eyes with Lexa and gave her a wicked smile.

Lexa watched as Clarke rose from her kneeling position. She locked eyes with her and saw her eyes were alive with a fire she hadn't seen before. This was a different fire compared to the one she had seen spawn from the rage and anger she held for Abigail. She saw the smirk that splayed across her face as she rolled her shoulders. She knew something had come alive in Clarke and she was excited to see where this went. She connected with the commander's spirit once more and went on the attack once again.

Clarke waited till Lexa was right on her before her body moved. She sidestepped the swing from Lexa and brought her left knee up to connect with Lexa's stomach. She heard the audible groan come from her love.

Lexa was wondering how in the hell she had moved so quickly. She snapped her head back around at Clarke and sent her a wicked look. It was a look that made most men shake in their boots but Clarke just smiled at her. This made her fury kick into overdrive. She was on the attack again and her mind melded with the commanders and she went into full battle mode. She threw swing after swing at Clarke and followed up every miss with a punch. If she missed with her sword she landed a blow with her fist. The only downside to this was Clarke was able to do the same thing. She felt the blows connect every time and each time it made her more angry. Clarke should not be able to keep up with her yet, they had not trained for very long.

* * *

Octavia had come back from patrol around the village when she heard two screams that sounded like someone was in pain. She looked at two of the guards and told them to follow her. They took off running toward the sound as quickly as their legs could carry them. She skidded to a halt when she came upon the area it came from. She could not believe what she was seeing. In front of her were Clarke and Lexa going at each other. They were moving faster than she had ever seen anyone move before. Clarke was surrounded in a white glow while Lexa was surrounded in a red glow that hovered just above their skin.

Indra arrived in the area just as Octavia did and was in a stunned silence as well. In front of her were Heda and Skaiheda, fighting each other and no slowing down from the looks of it. She watched as each of them traded blow for blow neither of them tiring. Indra was aware of Lexa's fighting prowess that came with Heda, but what surprised her the most was how Clarke was keeping up with her. She knew Clarke had started to train with Lexa more but she had no idea that Clarke had learned enough to keep up with Heda. She looked over at where Octavia was standing and shot her questioning look and was met by a shrug of her shoulders.

Octavia knew that they would need to keep this new development under wraps as much as possible. She knew the ramifications of anyone finding out about this could cause ripples throughout the coalition and would cause Lexa major problems. She was brought back to the action when she heard a wail come from Clarke. She saw Lexa pause and look at Clarke's arm. There was a gash on her arm where her sword had broken through the leather and cut her. She saw the look of shock on Lexa's face as well as Clarke's.

Lexa was enjoying herself more than she had ever during a training session. Whatever had been unlocked in Clarke had caused her to become a worthy opponent for her. They were trading blows with each other and neither of them seemed to be slowing down. She went for a slash with her sword as Clarke went for a counter punch. She watched as Clarke deflected the blade of her sword with her forearm and she felt the blade cut through the leather. Clarke let out a wail at the sharp pain and stopped what she was doing. Lexa rushed over to her to look at the wound as it was never her attention to injure her love.

"Clarke are you okay?" She grabbed her arm and moved the leather away from the wound to get a better look at it.

"Yeah that just stings like a bitch." Clarke chuckled as she watched her look at her wound.

Lexa moved the leather away and gasped as what she was met with. Black blood was now mixed with her normal red. Her eyes snapped up to Clarke and saw the look of confusion written all over her face. She immediately grabbed her and headed for the hut that had been given to them, while she was trying to cover the wound with her hands.

Lexa spotted Indra and Octavia hot on their trail along with two of her guards. She was glad that no one else had showed up during their training. She walked quickly but not too fast to alert anyone in the village to them. They quickly made their way to the hut and were followed inside by Indra and Octavia. The two guards stood watch on her orders to not allow anyone in. She led Clarke to the table and had her sit down and shed her jacket that she was wearing. She quickly grabbed some of the cloth that had been brought to her tent by one of the healers when they arrived.

Clarke watched as Lexa cleaned the blood away and was amazed as more blackish red blood slowly seeped its way out of her wound. Lexa quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it in clean cloth. Clarke was stunned because her blood had never been that dark before. She looked around the room and saw it was just Indra and Octavia in there with them. She softly grabbed Lexa's chin and tilted her head upwards so she could look at her. She was met by green eyes that were full of unanswered questions.

"Lexa, what is going on in your head?" she asked softly, searching her eyes for any answer.

"Clarke, has your blood normally been that dark?" Clarke shook her head no in response.

"I thought so. It wasn't like that when I got you on your side but how is it now?" Clarke could tell Lexa was confused just as she was.

"Octavia and Indra could you leave us for a moment?" Clarke asked hoping they would catch that she needed to talk to Lexa alone. Indra looked at Lexa before she moved. Octavia nodded and stepped outside.

"Indra please leave us for a moment." Lexa asked and for the first time it was not coming as an order. Lexa was shaken up by this.

"_Sha Heda._" Indra said as she turned around and joined Octavia outside.

"Lexa, I think this may have to do with me being connected to _Wanheda_." Lexa looked up at her again and raised an eyebrow at her.

"While we were training she started talking to me again and offered me assistance so I could keep up with you. I agreed and started to feel a fire spread through my body. Everyone of my senses came alive and the next thing I knew I was matching you." Lexa pondered this as she sat next to Clarke.

"That would explain a lot of things Clarke. What else did she say to you?" Lexa grabbed her hand and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"That I was not strong enough yet to become one with her." Clarke turned her head away from Lexa trying to hide the doubt that had started to creep into her mind.

Lexa felt Clarke turn her head and she immediately turned it back to her. She could see the doubt behind her eyes. Clarke didn't know how strong she already was and it hurt Lexa to see her like this. She pulled her in for a kiss trying to convey how much she believed in her.

"_Ai hodnes_, you are strong already. You survived landing here on Earth when you were sent to die. You survived an attack from us that should have killed you. You survived being captured by _Maunde_. You fought my mentor and survived. You are strong because of this." Lexa saw the blush and tears start to form in her blue eyes.

"Clarke, you are strong because you do not give up on anyone. You are strong because you care for everyone even if they do not deserve you care. I have not met anyone that is as strong as you are , _Ai hodnes_." Lexa pulled her close and kissed her again as if to put a statement on her words.

"We will face whatever _Wanheda_, meant by her words together but first we need to take down _Maunde_. Together." She squeezed her hand trying to instill more confidence into her.

"_Mochaf Leksa_." Clarke kissed her and then rested her head on her shoulder.

"So I am guessing we should keep my changing blood to ourselves?" She asked listening to Lexa's breathing as a way to calm herself.

"_Sha_, It would cause issues if that were to get out. I know it will be difficult to hide it but we need to do our best." Lexa knew Wanheda had caused this and she just hoped that Clarke wouldn't suffer any setbacks because of this.

She felt Clarke's breathing even out and she looked over and saw her eyes closed. Lexa smiled knowing that she most likely was worn out from the extra adrenaline. She sat there for a while just enjoying the quiet before the storm.

* * *

Clarke awoke from her nap and found that her head was on Lexa's lap. She rolled over and looked up and was met by the soft, loving gaze of Lexa. She smiled at her and let out a content sigh.

"Clarke, your mother will be arriving in the next ten minutes. We need to be out there to greet them." Clarke sighed and sat up. She was pleasantly surprised when her muscles didn't feel stiff or sore.

"Do we need to reapply our warpaint?" She asked standing up and locating the supplies that Lexa had put in her bag.

"_Sha_, we do. I'll do it for you." she motioned for her to sit in the chair.

Clarke did as she was told and just relaxed in the chair mentally preparing herself for the next part of their day. Once their warpaint was done, they put on their gear and made sure everything was in place. Clarke still was getting used to how everything fit together and had to have Lexa help her which earned a chuckle from her.

Indra announced her presence and Lexa called her inside. She looked over Clarke and Lexa at the same time. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have been able to tell Clarke had been injured. Lexa had restitched the cut on her jacket sleeve and you could barely see the new stitching.

"_Heda_. _Skaiheda_. Abigail and Nyko just arrived at the outskirts of the village."

"Mochaf Indra, Shall we go meet them." Clarke nodded at her.

Indra bowed at them both and went outside. Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the sun was still shining but was starting to set for the day. Clarke knew the battle was fast approaching and drawing near. Everything they had talked about came flooding back to the front of her mind. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She opened her eyes and put on the stoic _Skaiheda_ face that she tried to adopt from Lexa.

She met the gaze of Heda and nodded at her letting her know she was ready.

"After you _Skaiheda_." Lexa motioned toward the door with her arm.

Clarke smiled at her and gave her a squeeze on her arm. She knew this was going to be difficult introducing her mother to the leader of the village. She just hoped that her mother would not say anything to make her look like she had lied about how helpful Skaikru would be. They left the hut leaving any doubt behind them for the moment and went to greet Abby and Nyko.


	5. Chapter 3

**The Battle for Mount Weather Part 2**

**Philpott Dam**

Finding the underground entrance was the easy part. The _Trikru_ that were with them had led them right to it. The entrance was covered in a thick layer of moss and the only way you could tell there was an entrance there, was by the metal handle sticking through the moss. Two of the _Trikru_ threw open the metal door and went into the dark hallway making sure there were no immediate threats. It took the two warriors five minutes to clear the hallway. They came back and nodded to Raven that it was clear.

She nodded at the other Ark engineers and followed the _Trikru_ in the door. The only light they had to see, was the flicking light from the torches the _Trikru_ carried. They walked for five minutes before they came to another door. This door was not as affected by the weather which didn't surprise Raven. Her nerves made her on high alert and aware of every little creek or noise. The _Trikru_ at the front of the group held up a fist in a sign to stop. They slowly opened the door and looked inside for any sign of danger. They waved for them to follow as they stepped through the door.

Raven turned on her flashlight that she had brought with them and shined it around the open room. She looked around and saw that they were in the parking garage. Together they slowly made their way through the garage trying to find the next door that would lead them to the dam. It was creepy and quiet to Raven. She had never dreamed that she would be here at this moment. Her whole life all she had known was fixing whatever she could on the ark. Her life on the ark was nothing special and when Abby had come to her with a plan to send her to the ground she jumped on it.

As they walked they passed many cars that were covered in layers of dust. She looked at one of the license plates on one car and realized that these were cars that had stood the test of time and survived the bombings that cause everyone at the time flee to space. A chill crept down her spine at the thought of the people that these belonged to and she wondered if any of them had been able to survive. She knew that if they did they most likely now had descendants who lived in the mountain and were now their enemies. She shook her head at how quickly things had progressed on the ground.

Everyone was on high alert as they made their way through the parking complex. The other engineers stayed close to Raven with Wick walking right next to her. Everyone jumped when they heard something bump into one of the cars. Immediately the _Trikru_ warriors closed formation around the _Skaikru_ members in a protective circle. They stilled waiting to see what would come out of the shadows.

They slowly moved on keeping the circle together just as a precaution. They knew that there were still reapers that roamed the surrounding area. It had been a while since they had seen one but they didn't want to take any chances. Everyone watched every corner and every area that something could jump out at them.

Raven kept hoping that they were getting close to the next door. She was used to being indoors and cramped. The car garage was open space but there was something about only being able to see so far that made her on edge.

* * *

It took ten minutes for them to find the door that led to the dam. Every door looked the exact same and had been surprisingly well kept which did not make anyone of them feel better. They opened the door and they were met by yet another long dark hallway that went downward. Well at least that is something different Raven thought as she followed the Trikru inside.

The further they went down the hallway the louder it got. Raven was glad to hear the growing hum of the generator as it meant they were getting closer to their goal. She tapped wick twice on his left shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it Raven" he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"You have the explosives right?" She chuckled at the dumb founded look he shot at her.

"Yes" he tapped the bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Good. We have to make sure they all go off at the same time." She was going back over this for what seemed like the twentieth time because she was trying to calm her own nerves.

"Yeah yeah I know." He shot her a smirk that just irritated her. She had been grateful for his help during all of this but he was also a giant pain in her ass most of the time.

She saw one of the _Trikru_ warriors hold up his hand again when they came to a split path. Each of the hallways were just as dark as the previous ones. To the left they could hear some kind of sound but it did not sound like generators. To the right was a sound that sounded more like the loud hum of the generators. The _Trikru_ looked back at Raven who had a sketch of these hallways.

Just before she had left Clarke had handed her a rolled up paper. She was told that where they were going had been mapped out as best as they could with the limited light they had. She pulled out the map and still was in shock at the detail that had been put into it. She found the parking garage and the door that they had gone through. She found the split path and confirmed that the left hallway was the correct way. She pointed to the left and _Trikru_ nodded and headed that way.

She felt a quick moment of relief as the hum of the generators turned into a roar. The reality of their mission seemed to hit everyone at the same time. She looked back at the other two engineers and through the flickering light she saw the fear written all over their face. She looked at one of them and was surprised to see the fear on his face.

Sinclair had always been a mentor towards her when they were on the ark. He had looked at any issues he had to solve like it was just another day. She had seen him literally jump around on the outside of the ark when he would check to make sure everything was still intact. He had shown no fear when he was out in space being tethered to the ship. Seeing him now showed that even the most daring of them all could shake in their boots.

She nodded at him when he locked eyes with her. She had told them their duties when they found the generators. Raven and Wick would take three of the generators while the other two would be taken out by the other two engineers while the _Trikru_ covered any entrance they could figured this would be the quickest and cleanest way for them to take out the generators and not be discovered. The main goal of her plan was to plant the charges and denote them when they got back to the door. She had wired them with a short wave frequency that would link to a modified radio that acted as the trigger.

She turned around and nodded at the _Trikru_ warrior that had been at the front of their group the whole time. He nodded back and pushed on the door. It opened and they stepped through into an open area sound of the generators was almost deafening now. Raven let out a sigh of relief when she saw that all of the generators were lined up in a row. That would speed up the process of rigging them to blow.

"You all know your job. Stay low and stay out of sight as much as you can. We know they have a patrol, we just don't know how big it could be." She kept her voice calm and even like she had seen both the Commander and Clarke do.

"We are on a clock and our people outside the mountain are counting on us. Now go." With her word the _Trikru_ took off covering the area looking for any danger.

Raven and Wick took off for the farthest generator and would work their way back toward the door. Her mental clock had been sent into overdrive. She knew that by now Clarke and Lexa would be slowly leading the army toward the front door. She knew they needed to get all generators knocked out so Bellamy could knock out the fog quickly. The plan revolved around causing as much chaos on the inside as possible.

The bombs they had made would attach to the fuel lines. She hit the furthest back generator quickly. She found the fuel line and started quickly pulling out the supplies she needed to secure the bomb. It was a version of a pipe bomb but about twice the size. Wick and her had spent weeks on refining the design so it would be able to take out the generator. She had to be careful as she attached the device. One wrong wire touching the wrong part and she would be meat soup.

Her hands moved delicately but quickly. She looked up and saw Wick attaching his device right in front of her. It took her about five minutes to feel safe that the device would stay attached. She set the radio trigger that was on the top of the bomb to the right frequency and moved next to Wick. She crouched beside him and saw that he was getting frustrated. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he just chuckled. She smiled at him and watched as he quickly finished attaching the device and setting the frequency. He nodded at her and they moved to the next one.

"Wick go make sure the others are doing okay." He smiled and nodded at her and took off to check on the other two engineers.

She quickly started working on the third device. She was falling into a rhythm as she worked. She saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye followed by a flash of steel. She turned her head and looked and saw a _Trikru_ pull his sword from one of the mountain men. Shit she thought. She turned back and quickly finished attaching the third device. She set the frequency and gathered her things.

"305 check in." She stood still as she heard someone speak.

She turned her head to the noise and saw a radio sitting and outcropping. She turned and looked at Wick.

"Wick, how are the others going." She tried to keep her voice calm but she was starting to panic.

"On the last one now why?" he said back, noticing the unevenness to her tone.

She walked up to him with the radio just as it repeated its earlier message. His eyes went wide as he shoved the other engineer out of the way. She turned and let out a whistle. The four _Trikru_ came running over to her.

"Sending back up to your location." The voice on the radio said.

"Fuck. We need to go now." Everyone nodded at her and practically ran toward the door.

They made it to the door and she stopped with the trigger in her hand. She started to tune it to the correct frequency when they all heard the beating of footsteps. Her hands started to shake as she turned the dial. She watched as the Trikru formed a wall in front of them ready to die to make sure they succeeded. She nodded at the engineers and motioned for them to head through the door. She told everyone else to cover their ears. They nodded and she pressed the button.

Nothing happened. She waited a few seconds and tried again. Nothing again. Shit she thought, they were out of range.

Wick knew what was wrong immediately. He looked up and saw mountain men starting to enter the room at the other end of the hall. He had made up his mind the moment they left camp. He knew that he would not be leaving the mountain. Raven needed to live.

"Raven give me the remote." He held out his hand in front of her. Her head snapped up at his words.

"What are you doing Wick?" Was he really about to try and sacrifice himself?

"You need to get out of here. Give me the remote and I'll get close enough to set the charges off. We don't have time to argue Raven." The footsteps were getting louder as he waited for her to hand over the remote.

"Wick, I won't let you do this. We both get out or I stay." He could see the tears start to form in her eyes. He knew that this was the only way.

"Raven, I have to do this. You need to get out of here now and live."

Raven could not believe him right now. She knew he was right but she was torn about letting him do it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled back and handed him the remote.

"Wick, don't you fucking die on me." He shot her his signature smirk and winked at her.

"May we meet again Raven." He took off running toward cover that was closer to the generators.

Raven signaled to the Trikru to leave. They looked between where Wick was crouched and her and nodded at her. She saw the look of recognition on all of their faces and she hated it. She turned toward the door and started walking to it hoping Wick knew what he was doing.

* * *

He watched as she disappeared through the door. One of the grounders turned and locked eyes with him. He saw the faintest nod come from him whether that was to be taken as a good thing or not he did not know. As the last grounder disappeared, he turned his attention back to the footsteps. He peaked over his hiding spot and saw that there were ten guards approaching and searching the area. He hoped he was close enough to trigger the explosion and not die.

He waited till the guards got close to the generators and started to look between them. Now or never her thought. He sank down behind the concrete wall he was hiding behind. The trigger seemed to feel heavier now. He flipped the covering on the trigger and rested his thumb on the switch. He took a breath and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Raven please forgive me." he pressed the button and heard the first charge go off.

She was running as fast as she was able too with her tears still falling down her face. She stumbled as she turned a corner and before she fell one of the _Trikru_ grabbed her and picked her up. She heard the explosion before she felt the vibrations through the tunnel. By the sound of the explosion she knew Mount Weather knew for sure they were inside now. Her heart broke at the thought of Wick not being alive. They busted through the door that led to the garage and she told _Trikru_ to stop. He set her down and she grabbed the radio and she changed to the correct frequency.

"Bell your turn." she said through the radio hoping he was still able to carry out his part of the plan.

**Bellamy POV**

He had been waiting by the controls for the fog for what seemed like forever. Maya had shown him a quick way in and out of this area a couple of days ago. He had decided it would be best to wait by the controls instead of heading for them when Raven told him too. Thankfully Raven and Wick had given him the instructions he needed to shut it down. He kept checking his watch as the time ticked by. He had only been in the mountain for three weeks now and was ready for this war to be done with.

The waiting for an explosion was making him slightly insane. He knew the plan revolved around Raven but that only made him more nervous. He knew she was good at blowing things up; he just hoped she was able to rig the charges right to cause maximum damage.

As he sat there his mind kept wandering to the people that had helped in his quest to take down the mountain from the inside. He realized that there were actual good people in here that did not agree with what was happening here. He met Echo and even though she was reluctant at first, she agreed to help get everyone out. He was able to make sure that she was safe and wouldn't be harvested thanks to an assist from Maya. He didn't know much about her but that made him want to try and figure her out. There was just something about her that stuck out enough to him to make him forget about Clarke.

He cursed himself as her name registered in his mind again. He felt torn on the inside and he hated it. On one hand he wanted to do everything in his power to be with Clarke but on the other he couldn't get past some of the decisions she had made. He was no saint when it came to his choices. He regretted trying to hang Murphy when it was thought he had killed Wells and the subsequent death of the youngest person sent to the ground.

A lot of stuff had happened since they were on the ground and he felt that Clarke somehow was the best choice to lead them. He wanted to be the leader so bad that he questioned her at every turn but she had got them this was pulled from his thought when the radio he had taken from a guard came alive.

"Need backup at the generators. 305 has gone dark." This was not good. Raven and Wick and been discovered.

He knew he couldn't leave to assist them. He didn't know how many Clarke had sent to take out the generators and he hoped she had sent some extra hands to assist them. He waited for what seemed like forever when the lights started to flicker then go dark. He jumped up off the stool he had been sitting on and started to access the system.

His other radio came alive and he heard Raven's voice. He could tell something had happened but he couldn't focus on that right now. It was hard to see with just his flashlight but he had to work fast. He was working through the menus when the console shut off.

"Fuck no no no." he smacked the thing trying to get it to turn back on.

He had to improvise now. He looked around and found a blow torch. He ran to the oxygen tank just to the side of the console. He heard the door to the fog room slam open. Shit they knew he was there. His comms had been compromised again. He attached the blowtorch to the poles behind it and made sure it stayed running. He waited till the guards got close and he bolted to the vent he came through. Shots rang around his head and he heard the head guards yell at the others to watch their fire. He jumped into the vent and heard the engine of the fog come alive. Well good to know that those run on the back up he thought.

He turned around and aimed both of his guns at the entrance to the vent. He saw two faces appear at the opening and he opened fire. The heads snapped back as the bullets pinged off the metal of the container. He knew he was low on ammo but he had to by time for the oxygen tank to heat up. He knew Clarke and the army would be approaching the kill zone anytime now. He continued to go through his remaining ammo till he heard the click of an empty magazine.

Shit. He dropped his guns and started to crawl as fast as possible to escape the guards. He knew if he got to the bigger opening at the end of the vent he knew he stood a chance. Just as he was closing in on the opening he heard the explosion and was suddenly being thrown through the opening and landed hard on his side as fire flew past him. He laid there trying to cover his face from the intense heat and he groaned when he tried to lay flat. He knew from the impact he had bruised a few ribs.

Once the heat died down he laid there and had a smile on his face. It worked. The fog was down and Mount Weather was defenseless. All they had left was the doors and everyone would be forced to relocate to one level. He pulled himself up and started to make his way to meet up with the remaining hundred that had survived the battle with the guards.

**Security room, Mount Weather**

Cage had been on high alert for the last three weeks. No matter how hard he had tried he was not able to locate the intruder. Every time he got close he would disappear. Emerson had scoured the whole complex and turned up nothing. Less than a week ago there had been a rebellion from the ones they had captured to use for their bone marrow. He had been able to take a couple of them captive and used them to treat himself and Emerson.

Once the rebellion had happened he moved his father to a secluded room to try and keep him safe till he could take the treatment as well. He knew that some of his people were helping the outsiders; he just had not been able to prove it yet. He was watching the radar for the kill box of the fog when the blips started showing up on the map. He smiled to himself at the sight. He would be able to unleash the fog and finally wipe out the grounders and their leader once and for all.

"Sir we have lost contact with our patrol at the dam." One of the guards in the room with him said.

"Have you sent another team to investigate?" His mind was racing now. How did they get inside without being detected?

"They are on their way now." He started to pace as he awaited to hear the update.

"Emerson, how close are they to the kill box?" He turned his gaze back to the radar in front of him.

"About 5 miles out. Our scouts have confirmed that it is an army being led by the commander and Clarke." He smiled once again glad to have that intel.

"Bravo team approaching the dam now." The radio came alive. He picked up the radio and pushed the button.

"Copy Bravo team. Neutralize whoever is there and report back. We can not allow the generators to fail." he released the button and waited with a breath caught in his throat.

No one had dared to infiltrate the mountain till the people fell from the sky. He had eyes on them since they landed and at first they were no threat because it was just children. As time went on he watched and these children started to explore and wound up in a fight for survival with the locals. His team watched as Clarke burnt the attacking army alive and he was impressed. He told the scouting team to capture them and bring them to the mountain. Once they had started to awake he introduced himself to Clarke and let her know they were safe.

He underestimated her though. She had proved to be a problem and managed to escape with a grounder. When they jumped off the dam, he thought he would never see them again. Much to his surprise he watched and read reports that she now had made an alliance with the locals. What surprised him the most was how close the two leaders seemed to be getting. He launched that missile to try and dissuade them from working together. That ultimately backfired because it just made them closer.

He was running out of reapers to use against them as well. The healers from both camps had come together to turn them back to normal. It seemed like that everything he threw at them only blew up in their face. He could feel the walls closing in and knew it was only a matter of time before they got too bold and he would be able to take them out.

He was pulled back to reality when the lights flickered then went out. He waited for thirty seconds to see if it was just a shortage. He knew the generators were getting old and starting to short circuit. They had to make a special team to maintain them about five years ago. When the lights didn't come back on immediately he feared the worst. Two minutes went by and the back up generator kicked in. He let out a breath. The backup generators had been set up to run level 5 and keep the acid fog in play. It was their last ditch effort in case the big generators went out. He grabbed the radio and pushed the button once more.

"Bravo team status report." He waited a few seconds then repeated his question.

"The generators are gone sir. They are beyond repair. We managed to capture the one who did it. It is just me and one other left. Everyone else was killed in the blast." He slammed his fist into the table, shattering a portion of the glass on it.

"Bring him to the harvesting chamber where the rest of them are and chain them up." he looked at the radar once more and saw the blips were getting closer.

"Understood sir. Heading there now." The radio turned off just as the other one turned on.

"Bell your turn." Came across the radio they had tuned to the frequency the outsiders were using.

"Emerson, send another team to the fog controls NOW." That had to be their next target.

He moved to a station in the room that was being used to watch for any unauthorized access to the controls. He watched as someone was starting to go through the menu looking for a way to turn it off. He looked at the guard who was monitoring it as well.

"Turn off the station. Reroute the control to this room." The man nodded and quickly went to work. When it was done the man turned and nodded at him.

He moved back to the radar table and noticed they started to enter the kill box. He knew this was his last chance.

"Emerson, start preparing the fog and wait till they are all in the kill box." He nodded and started turning the machine on and started his countdown.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five" half of the approaching army was inside now.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

He hit the button to release the fog and nothing happened. The radar showed that the fog failed to release. He looked closer and saw the approaching dots kept coming. His final defense had failed.

"What else do we have? Can we release the reapers?" he looked at Emerson.

"The reapers won't stand a chance against this army and we only have a handful left. All we have left Sir, is the doors." He slammed his fist again into the table in front of him once more and this time it shattered.

"Move everyone to Level 5 the generators will keep them alive. Emerson, come with me we need to speed up the harvesting process."

Cage stormed out of the door of the security room and didn't wait for anyone to follow. Clarke's people would pay for this. It took him mere minutes to reach his destination. He threw open the door and looked at the ones that were already chained to the wall. Before all this had happened his team had captured five more of the outsiders. He motioned for the hoods to be removed and he looked at all of the new faces. The last one to be revealed was Clarke's mother. She had been captured wandering in the woods outside of a village. The man next to her was Kane he thought his name was. He had been taken from their main camp while he was on patrol. The other three had been the guards assigned to each of them. He walked in front of Clarke's mother and squatted down.

"Your daughter had been a thorn in my side. How do you think she will react one she finds out I have you?" He saw the look of shock cross her face no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"If you really knew my daughter, then you would already have your answer." She spat the man. All she had done was try to follow when she was grabbed.

"We shall see then." He smiled at her then looked at one of the other guards.

"Chain them up as well. We have plenty of their kind here now to make sure we all live." The guards nodded at him and they moved to chain the rest of them up.

"Doctor, we need to speed this up. Do not worry about sparing their lives. We are at war it would seem." he watched as the faces of the outsiders dropped. He had them all where he wanted them.

**Outside Mount Weather**

Clarke and Lexa left the village just as the sun was starting its descent for the night. They had made it very clear to Abigail that she was to work with the healers and not cause any issues. Clarke had to suppress a laugh at her mother's expression when she was threatened by Lexa. She had decided to leave two _Skaikru_ guards with her because she wouldn't put it past Mount Weather to try something.

They led in silence for the majority of the walk to the main door of the mountain. Every now and then one of them would steal a glance at the other to gauge how they were doing. Lexa was better at hiding her nerves than she was and somehow it made her want to do better. Her mind was still reeling from her changing blood and just the taste of letting _Wanheda_ work with her. The ensuing rush that came from her had made her for once feel alive.

She saw out of the corner of her eye Lexa's head turn slightly and look at her. She let a small smirk show quickly before schooling her face again. She was happy with how this alliance had been going so far, she just hoped that whatever happened to night would not shatter it to pieces. There were still so many variables for Clarke to feel comfortable just yet. She looked around at the trees and started to see warning markings for the looked over at Lexa and saw the realization on her face as well.

Clarke was starting to get nervous. Raven had not checked in yet from the dam. She knew that if one part of the plan failed then they were all dead before the actual battle began. She instinctively moved slightly closer to Lexa. If she noticed the change she didn't mention it. She felt a presence behind her and turned her head slightly and saw Octavia behind her.

"_Skaiheda_, any word from Raven?" As if on cue she heard the radio crackle to live. She stopped and listened hoping it was Raven.

"_SkaiPrisa_, dam is down. Wick is MIA. Heading back to Camp." Clarke let out a small breath the dam was down but Wick was missing.

"Raven, what happened to Wick." She asked hoping her suspicions were not correct.

"We had company and he stayed behind to ensure the charges went off. I don't know if he is alive." She heard the break in her voice and her heart sank. She really hadn't talked with him a lot but she knew he wouldn't have done this if he didn't care for Raven.

"We will find him Raven. Head back to Camp and rest."

"Can do." Is all Raven said before the radio went dead.

She looked over at Lexa and saw an eyebrow raised questioning her. She tried to school her face but the revelation the Wick may be dead started to weigh heavy on her. She did as best as she could and approached the front of the army. She turned around and looked at them then raised an eyebrow at Lexa. She nodded at her to begin.

"_Trikru Reivon has don frag op dam. Osir laik closer kom slaying the maun. Nau em ste Belomi's turn."(Tree people Raven has killed the dam. We are closer to slaying the Mountain. Now it is Bellamy's turn.)_ She saw the look of shock first then they all let out a war chant.

_"Skaiheda has brought yumi Disha far. Nau Oso march ga dou."(Sky leader had brought us this far. Now we march for the door.)"_ A thunderous chant of _Heda_ and _Skaiheda_ broke out among the combined peoples. Lexa turned back around and started marching for the door but not before giving Clarke a smirk.

* * *

It took them five minutes before they saw the danger signs warning them to turn away from the mountain. The more they approached the more she knew they were being watched by the mountain. She lent a side glance at Lexa and was met by a nod. They continued marching toward the door. Everything seemed to move slowly for her and waiting for a call from Bellamy was the infuriating part. She kept walking, pushing herself forward no matter the uncertainty she was beginning to feel.

"_You are doing great so far Clarke. Your plan is working and you have Lexa's people believing in you. I must say you are quickly impressing me."_ She tensed once more but quickly hid it. She saw a raise of an eyebrow from Lexa but just shook her head.

"_What do you want now? If you haven't already figured it out I am kind of in the middle of something."_ Clarke tried to keep her tone calm. She liked the rush that she had felt earlier but she was not quick to forget what she had been told.

"_I know that Clarke. I am here to let you know if you need me all you have to do is focus on my name and I will come."_ With that _Wanheda_ went silent once more. What the hell did she mean by that?

She felt her radio crackle to life. She pulled it from her hip and listened once more.

"_SkaiPrisa_, Fog is down I repeat fog is down." Bellamy's voice came across the radio and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear your voice Bell. You know what to do next." She released the button now having more confidence behind her walk.

"Understood, See you soon." The radio went silent again. She looked over at Lexa and nodded. Lexa smiled and let out the start of a war chant. It spread like wildfire throughout the army.

Clarke smiled inward as her plan was working. Now came the hardest part. Getting inside the mountain. This would be a long night she thought as they kept walking.

* * *

After thirty more minutes of walking the door to Mount Weather came into view. The sun had just set and they had to move quickly. She ordered her people to rush the door to start drilling a hole for the explosive to blow the lock. Lexa sent scouts to surround the area and look for any danger. Octavia and Indra left with their party to secure the reaper tunnels. A barricade was being built at the edge of the woods to try and provide some protection from any surprise attack.

She stayed near the front of the barricade so she could make sure her people made it to the door.

They hit the door at once and started the drilling process that would take several minutes to go through the thick steel. She could feel the alertness radiating off of Lexa. She was always so aware of everything it impressed Clarke. Her eyes naturally were gravitating to the ridge above the door. That ridge could cause a problem if the mountain men were able to come outside and fire on them.

"_Heda_ we will have to watch the ridge above the door." She saw that she had snapped her out of daze.

"_Sha Skaiheda_, The scouts I sent out are combing the surrounding area looking for any advantage we could have. Are your people ready with the weapon?" The edge to her voice when she mentioned the gas grenades was evident. Clarke hated that they had found them but she had convinced Lexa that there were only five of them.

"Sha. Once we get the door open two of my people will throw them inside and anyone that is there will be knocked out." Lexa nodded and turned back toward the door.

"_Lexa, I know you can hear me."_ Becca had been trying to get her attention all day.

_"I can yes but that does not mean I wish to talk to you right now."_ Her nerves were shot and the constant interruptions were not helping. She had a lot on her mind and she did not want to talk to anyone if she could avoid it.

_"I have not seen you like this in a long time. What is troubling you?"_ She sighed and continued to look forward, trying to still seem somewhat normal.

_"All of this had been too easy. I fear that something is going to go wrong. You of all people know that when I have that feeling it normally is true."_ Her eyes were watching _Skaikru_ quickly drill through the door and she watched as they pulled the device out of the bag.

"_Sha Leska, you are wise to expect something to go wrong. That has always been your greatest strength when it comes to war. You expect the unexpected. Clarke is the same way and that is why she mentioned what Maunde may do."_ She tensed quickly as her mind flashed back to that conversation. She hated that she may have to make that call. It was the right call but it could potentially break the alliance between her and Skaikru.

_"Well let us hope that it does not come to pass. Now leave please, the Skaikru are almost done."_ Becca just nodded and disappeared.

* * *

She watched as the Skaikru, placed the charge in the door and made sure it was secure. They quickly came back behind the barricade and nodded at Clarke. She grabbed the remote trigger and took a breath. Lexa stopped her before she hit the button. She put her hand over Clarke's.

"We do this together, _Skaiheda_." Clarke nodded and together they pressed the button.

They waited for something to happen and when nothing did they pressed the button again. Still nothing happened.

"They are blocking our signal. We have to get closer." She started to move toward the door when a hail of bullets rained down on them. She felt herself being pulled back forcefully by Lexa.

They crouched behind the barricade and she quickly tried to think of a way to get to the door. She looked around and saw the big metal shields some of the _Trikru_ were carrying. That could work, she thought.

"MILLER." She called out trying to make her voice heard of the came up to her and squatted beside her.

"I need you to get some of the _Trikru_ and use the shields as cover." He nodded and Lexa motioned for six of her warriors over. They quickly put Miller in the middle and used the shields to cover their approach.

Clarke held her breath as she watched them approach the door. Instantly they were met by another round of gunfire. The pinging sound of the bullets going through the metal made her sick. Still the warriors pressed on knowing they had to carry out their mission. The left shield fell first then the right. One by one the warriors fell to the ground riddled with bullets. The top shield was the last one standing as they were halfway to the door. The Trikru warrior was slowing down and finally collapsed, taking the shield with him and trapping Miller underneath it.

"_Heda_, I need your best archer please." She was trying to keep her voice level. Her nerve was starting to fall because she had just watched six people get gunned down on her command.

"Gustus." Lexa shouted and he came running up beside her.

"Gustus, is the best archer my people have." She nodded and looked at the big man.

"I need you to shoot an arrow at the bomb in the door. If you light it on fire it will set off the charge." He nodded as she looked at Lexa.

"Clarke, we have to take out the ridge. I will go with my warriors and secure it." Clarke knew that she was right. Before she left she grabbed her arm which caused her to look back at her.

"I need your spirit to stay where it is Lexa." She said controlling her emotions. Lexa just nodded at her and took off.

She turned and looked at Gustus who had an eyebrow raised at her. He clearly had heard what she had said. His eyes held an unspoken question and she just nodded at him not having the time for his doubt. He grabbed an arrow and wrapped some cloth around the tip and held it up to a torch. He drew back the bowstring and aimed at the door. He controlled his breathing and let the arrow fly.

Clarke watched as the arrow flew and struck home. The charge went off and she let out a sigh of relief. Now it came down to Lexa to stop the gunfire before they could move to open the door.

**Lexa's POV**

She ran low as she made her way with warriors to flank the shooters. They made their way through the woods and found a path that led up the ridge. Quickly they climbed drawing their weapons as they went. She crested the hill and saw a wall of Mountain men firing at her army. She told her warriors to spread out and move on her command. They approached and she heard an explosion go off. Clarke had done it. She smiled as she signaled her warriors to attack.

She charged with her swords and quickly cut down the first man she came across. Blood covered her face as she moved from man to man cutting them down. She had caught them by surprise. Once they realized they were being attacked they turned their fire on her warriors. She connected with the commander spirit and moved faster. There was no wasted movement as she cut the legs out from each man. She would slice their calf or thigh with one sword then stab with the other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her warriors start to fall. She was running out of time.

Blood was covering her as she moved to the last mountain man. She stopped when she saw the man drop his gun and hold his hands up. She smiled at the man, he clearly knew what was coming. She was surrounded by what was left of her warriors as she looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Commander Lexa, how nice it is to finally meet you." The smirk on his face just made her rage intensify.

"Choose your next words carefully." She snarled at the man showing too many teeth.

"I have an offer for you from our leader." She struggled to keep her emotions in check. She gripped the hilt of her swords tighter.

"Why would I listen to your offer? What could you possibly offer me when you are on the brink of defeat." She was met by another one of this man's grins.

"Behind that door are more of our guards all armed and pointing their weapons at the entrance. If you were to get the door open you would be able to get inside but at a cost. Would you succeed in getting in? Most likely but you would also suffer a great loss." She contemplated whether he was bluffing or not.

"Our offer is for you to pull your army back and we will let your people go. We will not attack your people again. We have suffered major setbacks because of this war. We have children inside that will not survive because of our generators being knocked out. Our back ups will only last for a couple months. Then we would all be gone. This is your best option." She started to pace as she took in this information.

She didn't know how much truth there was to what he was telling her. According to Clarke and Bellamy the backup generators only had enough power to sustain one level of the complex. She had no idea how many of the mountain men were left but they still could cause her problems if she took this deal. She stopped and looked at the man.

"What happens to Clarke and her people?" He smiled again at her. She really wanted to slit his throat.

"They are not a part of this deal. This is for you and your people only." She kept her breathing in check. She knew she had to think with her head on this one instead of her heart.

Clarke and her had planned for this option but it still was weighing heavily on her. She knew that if she took this deal then Skaikru would hate her. They would feel betrayed and she wouldn't blame them.

"You have your deal on one condition." She locked her gaze with the man.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Clarke is not to be harmed. She is to be left out of any of your dealings. If I find out she had been harmed then this deal is off and I will personally come back and finish the job." She was face to face with the man now.

"You have your deal Commander." he extended his hand to her and she just looked at it. He must have got the sense she wasn't going to shake it.

"Shall we?" he motioned for them to start walking as he radio for her people to be released.

Clarke please forgive me, she thought to herself as she made her way back down to her army to call the retreat.

**Clarke's POV**

The gunfire had stopped and she smiled. Lexa had done it. She looked at Gustus and nodded at him. He grabbed several Trikru and made their way to the door with hooks to attach to the door. She saw the metal shield move and she sent one of her people to check on Miller. He was able to walk and surprisingly only had cuts on his body which was more than could be said for the six dead Trikru.

"Pull." The warriors began to shout as they worked to pull the door open. She watched as slowly the door started to move.

"Enough" She heard off to her left. She turned and saw Lexa coming back down the hill.

She was covered in blood and her commander's face was firm in place. She looked behind her and saw Emerson smiling at her. Lexa stopped in front of her and the door opened letting her people come funneling out the door. She looked up and was met by green eyes that were clouded with emotion.

"Lexa, what happened?" She had an idea but she was hoping and praying that it hadn't come to that.

"A deal was offered and I took it. We are leaving Clarke. I am sorry but I had to make this decision with my head not my heart." Clarke could hear the slight break in her voice. Lexa stepped closer to her and leaned her head next to hers.

"I may have made this deal but I do not trust them. I have to leave to make sure the deal stands. I believe in you Clarke. Take down the mountain. If anyone can it is you, _Ai hodnes_." Clarke could feel her heart shatter as Lexa sounded the horn for retreat.

"May we meet again _Skaiheda_." Before she could stop her, Lexa turned and walked back to her camp.

Clarke watched her go not wanting to believe what just happened. The one person she loved and trusted had just left her there. She knew why she had done it but that didn't take away the sting she felt.

_"She made the choice with her head Clarke. I know that doesn't help but it is your turn now. You have to do what needs to be done. Lexa is right not to trust them."_ Clarke heard _Wanheda_ speak to her once more. She didn't even flinch this time.

_"I know that. We even talked about this being a possibility but why does it still sting."_ She willed her legs to move to the Reaper tunnels knowing that would be her best option to get inside.

_"It stings because your heart feels betrayed even though your head knows it was the right choice. You can't tell me you wouldn't have made the same call."_ _Wanheda_ was right and she had to admit she may have to make that same call if she is able to get inside.

_"You are right but I can't dwell on that right now. Leave me for now." Wanheda_ nodded and left her to her own thoughts.

Bellamy should be able to get them in. He was supposed to head that way with both peoples before this deal had been made. She continued to push her legs toward the tunnel no matter how much she just wanted to turn and go be with Lexa. She had to rescue her people no matter the cost.

**Reaper tunnels**

Octavia had heard the horn sound and knew that the army was retreating. She talked with Indra and she was told that her position as Clarke's general didn't hold her to the same standards as a normal second. Indra told her that if she stayed she would have to prove that she still wanted to train as _Trikru_. She locked arms with Indra and promised her that she did. She would do whatever it took to prove herself to Indra.

Lincoln and her were now alone in the tunnels trying to decide what to do next when they heard footsteps echoing off the walls. They both drew their weapons and crouched behind a mine cart as a body fell into it. They waited and the footsteps grew louder and louder. Someone was running toward them. She looked at Lincoln and nodded. They both stepped out at the same time ready to confront the approaching person. They stilled as they were met by Clarke.

She saw the look of shock on her face, clearly she was expecting no one to be here. Octavia pulled her into a hug glad that she was safe. She could tell something was on her mind just by how quickly her face hardened.

"What happened Clarke?" She watched as her eyes darkened and her face hardened even further.

"Lexa made a deal to save her people. We are on our own now. Have you found a way inside?" She brushed past them giving them no time to ask anymore questions.

"_Sha_, but we would need a key card to get in." They made their way to the door and she watched as Clarke drew her sword. She looked at Lincoln and saw a look of worry on his face.

She stopped Clarke before she could bang on the door. Clarke's head snapped at her and she took a step back. There was a fire in her eyes that she had not seen before.

"What was that going to accomplice Clarke? They know we are here. What is there to stop them from killing us when they open the door." Clarke didn't have a chance to replay as the door swung open and all of them turned to it, weapons drawn.

**Bellamy POV**

He had made it to the door with Jasper, Maya and Monty in tow. He had managed to get the grounders out of the cages but had to leave quickly as the guards came and escorted all of them out of the room. He had many questions but the most important one right now was why he felt cold steel at his throat.

He looked at who was holding the blade to his throat and was met by dark blue eyes that he didn't recognize. He looked behind this person and saw his sister.

"Octavia?" he asked, still not daring to move till the blade was away from his throat. He watched as she moved and placed a hand on the shoulder of the person in front of him.

"Clarke, it is Bell you can lower the sword now." He looked again at the face of the person in front of him as the sword was being lowered.

He could see the features in her face that told him this was Clarke but there was something different about her. He couldn't see a lot in the dim light.

"Hurry get inside." Thankfully they didn't argue and quickly made their way inside. He closed the door behind them and turned to look at the three of them again.

He was able to look at Clarke better now and what he saw shocked him. Her face was covered in the same paint the grounders used. Her hair had gotten slightly longer and was braided. Besides the sword that was still in her hand, he saw weapons strapped to the back of her jacket. She was a different person compared to the last time he had seen her. This was not the same Clarke he had come to care for and the frustrated him but he shoved it to the side for now.

"Where is the army?" He asked and he saw his sister tense. Clarke slowly turned around and met his gaze. Her eyes were full of fire and emotion. He stepped back at her gaze.

"A deal was offered and the commander took it. She made the deal with her head and I understand why she did it. It is up to us to bring this place down." He had so many questions and he could feel his anger start to rise.

The commander had betrayed the alliance between them. She left them to die. As far as he was concerned she was no longer an ally to them but an enemy just as the mountain is. He would do what was necessary for now but he saw the hurt in Clarke's eyes and he vowed to do whatever it took to remove that pain.

**Clarke's POV**

She saw the anger in his eyes at her words. She saw the same look written on Jasper and Monty's face. She wanted to tell them more but she couldn't risk revealing that information now. She looked at Maya and met her gaze. She had been a key piece in making sure they got this far.

"Maya, what happened when the power went out?" She was doing everything in her power to keep her voice level. She saw it when everyone took a step back from her.

"They moved everyone to Level 5. The generators are only able to run that level for a couple months." She could tell she was holding something else back.

"What else is there, Maya. I need to know everything."

"Your people have been taken to a room to be harvested for their bone marrow. Cage is trying to cure as many of our people as possible. Monty and Jasper have been with me and so far we have been able to avoid the guards for this long. They are crawling every hallway now." She sighed at this news. She had hoped to move freely but that was not the case.

"Clarke, I know someone that may be able to help us if we can get to him." She looked at him and nodded.

She drew her weapon and started walking beside Bellamy. She wouldn't be taking any chances tonight. As far as she was concerned any guard that she came across would die tonight. She needed blood to spill one way or the other.

* * *

They made their way through the hallways checking every corner they came to for any guards. They came to one corner and Bellamy peaked around it and saw four guards come around the other side. He told her how many there were and she looked at Octavia and Lincoln. They nodded at her.

"Stay here and protect them. We will handle this." Before she could be stopped she stepped out from around the corner and made a beeline for the guards.

It took them a moment to register that she didn't belong but it was a moment too late. She flung a dagger at one of the men and it punctured his neck causing blood to squirt from around the blade. He immediately dropped his gun and tried to stop the bleeding. She was on the others before their guns were raised. She sliced the arm of one of them and felt the blood hit her face. She quickly swept his leg and stabbed him through the back. She pulled her sword out and sliced the thigh of her next victim. More blood came flying out at her but she didn't care. This was war and she loved it. She used one of her daggers to slit his throat and was moving to the next one as she saw a dagger sticking out of his throat already. She looked back and was met by a smile from Octavia.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" She smirked at her as she wiped the blood off her blade on one of the bodies laying at her feet.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that Clarke?" She heard Bellamy ask as he slowly approached her.

"A lot has changed since you have been in here. I will explain at some point Bellamy." She saw the shock on his face and the hesitation on the others.

"Let's move." She said as she motioned for Bellamy to continue leading the way. She wiped the blood out of her eyes but left the rest. She wanted the people in here to fear her.

They made their way to their destination and she had to fight more guards the closer they got. She had lost count after the tenth one. They stopped outside of a door and Bellamy looked at her and she nodded. He opened the door and led them inside.

The room was solid white and blinding to look at. Sitting on a couch in the room was Dante Wallace. She looked at the man she had talked to at length after she had been introduced to him by his son. His face never showed the shock if he was feeling it.

"Clarke, you have changed since I last saw you. How many of my people did you kill on your way here?" His voice never changed as he spoke.

"I lost count but they were in my way. I did what was necessary." He smiled at her.

"I would not think you would do anything less." He turned and looked at Bellamy.

"Why did you bring her here. I told you never to seek me out again." Clarke had no idea what he meant by that but she really didn't care at this point.

"Sir we need your help again. We need a way to get our people out safely without any more lives being lost." She watched as Dante fought a war in his own head.

"He is not going to help us." She turned and looked at Monty.

"Can you get us into the command center?" He nodded.

"Come on, you're coming with us whether you want to help us or not." Bellamy grabbed the arm of the man and made him follow them out the door.

They made their way to the commander center. She was stopped by Maya before they made it halfway there.

"Clarke I am running out of air. I won't make it further. I need to go to Level 5." She nodded and turned to Jasper.

"Take her. Octavia, make sure they make it there safely. Once she is there, come back here." She nodded and proceeded to follow Jasper and Maya.

* * *

They parted ways and continued to the command center. Once outside the door Monty went to work. Something was bugging Clarke about Dante.

"Why are you not on Level 5 with your people?" She looked at the older man.

"After what I have told my people to do, they can be free, I can not. Their freedom came at a cost. I bear that weight so they do not have too." She heard the click of the door unlocking.

His words hit her like a brick. She knew that it wasn't Cage's idea to make the deal with Lexa but his. He did what he had to do to save his people just like Lexa did. She now understood how he felt but that didn't change her mission.

They entered the command center and Monty went to work bringing the monitors to life. She watched as the feed came online and she saw the dining area and a cave where there were people chained to a wall and someone on the table.

"Is that Wick?" she heard Bellamy say. She stepped closer to the monitor and saw her mother chained to the wall as well. What that hell? How did she wind up here? She turned around and saw Bellamy grab a radio.

"Make them stop. Call them off." He shoved the radio at the man.

"I won't do that." She was starting to get frustrated with him.

She looked back at the dining room and saw Emerson. She growled as she took the radio from Bellamy.

"Carl Emerson, Mount Weather Security detail come in." She spoke into the radio and watched his face as he grabbed his radio.

"Who is this?"

"You know who this is. Give the radio to the President." she watched as he started to walk away.

"Follow him Monty." he nodded and switched to another camera just as Emerson handed the radio to Cage. It was her turn to try and make a deal.

"This is President Wallace."

"I have your father. If you don't let my people go, I will kill him." She spoke into the radio as she turned to Bellamy. She didn't want to have to do this but she needed his death to be audible if it came to it.

"Give me your gun Bellamy." He hesitated but looked at her face and saw that same fire that he didn't want to cross appear again. He took his gun out of the holster and cocked it for her before turning it in his hand and handing it to her grip first.

"How do I know you have my father?" She moved the radio up to Dante and pushed the button.

"Stay the course Cage. Our people must live." She saw the realization hit Cage as she turned back to the main monitor.

"You wouldn't do it."

"You don't know me very well then." She turned back from the monitor and started walking to the door.

"This ends now. Let my people go or he dies." She waited hoping she wouldn't have to do this.

"I can't do that." Cage said across the radio.

"It would mean the end of our people." Dante said.

She turned around and leveled the gun at Dante. Bellamy moved from behind him and Monty got up from his seat. She saw Dante tense under the barrel of the gun.

"Clarke, we need him." Why was Bellamy trying to save this man?

"And I need his son to believe me." she pressed the button as she brought the radio up again.

"Last chance Cage. Let my people go." She watched the war battle across his face. He turned and looked at the people sitting in the dining room.

"Dad? I'll take care of our people." Dante turned from the monitor with a look of shock on his face.

"None of us have a choice here Clarke. We both have our people to look out for." She steady her breath as she took in his words.

"I didn't want any of this but you left me no choice." She pressed the button on the radio to make sure Cage heard this.

She squeezed the trigger and the gun went off sending the bullet square into Dante's chest. She looked at the monitor as Dante was taking his last breaths. She saw it register on Cage's face and a smile slowly crept to her face.

"Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop till my people are free. If you do not let them go I will irradiate Level 5." Every word she spoke hit him like a rock. She knew he was out of options and she wondered how far he would go before she had to make that call.

She watched the monitor closely as Emerson came closer to Cage. She knew what was coming next as Emerson left. She looked at Lincoln and hated what she was about to ask him to do.

"Lincoln, do not let him near this door. If you have to kill him then do so."

"_Sha Skaiheda_." he walked to the door and stepped outside. She turned back to the monitor and watched as Cage walked through the dining hall heading somewhere.

"Where is he going?" She heard Bellamy ask. They watched as he entered the room where Wick was still strapped down.

"Monty, can you do it." He nodded.

"Clarke, we have to think about this. There are kids in there." She hated this but she was running out of options.

"Then give a better reason Bellamy. We are out of time and down to this as our only option." She screamed at him. Her rage was reaching the tipping point between fury and sadness.

"If we do this, there is no going back. We would be killing people that helped us get to this point." She knew he was quickly coming to the same conclusion she had.

Her gaze was still focused on the monitor as Wick was being pulled off the table. She watched as Cage ordered her mother to be put there. Her breath caught in her throat. Her mother should not have been her but because of her decision Cage was retaliating and she didn't know how to feel about this. Her and her mother didn't get along but seeing her put on a table to be used for bone marrow against her will cause her to falter slightly.

* * *

_"Clarke now is not the time to doubt yourself. You have been strong throughout all of this. It is time to make that call you knew would come."_ _Wanheda_ spoke to her for the first time since she entered the mountain.

She had been able to feel her presence since she started taking lives. She felt the power and bloodlust take her and she had been able to control it for now. She was standing in this room at a crossroads.

"_This is a hard call Clarke, but survival comes at a cost. Lexa made her choice now it is your turn to do the same." Wanheda's_ voice faded as she looked at Monty.

"Figure it out now." She told the boy. She split her attention between the monitor and Monty. The door to the cave opened and Jasper walked in and was being chained up. Shit he had been caught. She watched as he started to slowly pick the lock when no one was looking. What is he up too? She thought.

"Why did you stop?" she asked Monty.

"Because I did it. All you have to do is pull this lever and it will reverse the turbines and pull the outside air in." She moved her hand to the lever and hovered above it.

Her mind was made up as she watched the monitor and saw Jasper had gotten out of his cuffs. She lowered her hand to the lever and hesitated. She took a breath and centered herself as best as she could. She thought about who she was doing this for and why she needed to do this.

"Please forgive me." She whispered as she pulled the lever down.

Alarms started going off all over the complex. Her eyes gravitated the monitors as she watched realization hit Cage. He bolted out of the room and was quickly followed by Jasper. She watched as the people of the mountain slowly started gasping for air and their skin started to blister. She watched as one by one they died and fell to the floor. She sighed and let out a breath. Her job was done and the mountain was no more.

She let her head drop once she saw her people breaking themselves out of the chains. Her people were safe and alive. She felt Bellamy come up behind her and lay a hand on her shoulder trying to offer her some comfort. She reached one of her hands up to meet his and she gave it a squeeze. She stayed that way trying to gather herself as she felt tears start to fall from her eyes. She kept reminding herself that she had done what was needed but the fact that kids had died because of it caused her heart to break. She had ended the lives of children that were innocent. She took one more glance at the monitors and turned to look at Bellamy.

"Bellamy can you go make sure no one is outside the door? I'll be out there in a minute." He nodded at her reluctantly and left. Once the door was closed she turned back to Monty needing him to look into something.

* * *

"Monty, is there a way we can disable everything that runs on the generators. The commander said we would discuss having the medical equipment after the battle was over." He nodded but before he turned back to the monitor he looked at her.

"Clarke, something is telling me you know more about why she left." She looked back at the door before she sighed. She trusted Monty and she felt she could trust him with this.

"Yes Monty I do. The commander and I discussed the possibility one of us could be offered a deal. I told her that she needed to take that deal. I made the choice for her to do that because if she didn't her people would revolt and to be honest we still need her help." She took a breath as she sat down next to him.

"We don't know anything about this land down here. We still need her help if we want to survive. She told me that the winter season was coming soon and we are not ready for that kind of weather. I need you to promise me something." She locked her gaze with his.

"What is it Clarke?" She hesitated wondering if this was the right call.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. If this information gets out it would cause major problems for all of us." She saw some form of gratitude cross his face.

"I promise Clarke. You have shown today that you are willing to make the call that is best for us. You have done that from day one when even Bellamy didn't. I won't betray you." She smiled as she felt him squeeze her hand.

"My mother is to not be trusted. The commander does not trust her and Abby has done nothing but try to sabotage the alliance we have with Lexa. I have already started to put plans in motion to take her out of power but it is tricky because I have to have proof." She took another breath before she continued.

"In Lexa's eyes I am the leader of _Skaikru_. I have appointed Kane to be the leader once my mother is taken care of. He has already started to work with the _Trikru_ to improve our camp. Raven is his second in command and I need you to help him as well." She dropped her gaze away from him for a brief moment and saw that Octavia had entered the chamber where her people were being held.

"I'll do it Clarke. There is something else isn't there?" How he had been able to read her, she didn't know but she needed him on her side.

"Yes Monty. The commander and I are together. We are keeping it silent because Lexa has many enemies that would love to use me against her. The threat of the mountain is how she was able to bring all of the clans together. Once word gets out the mountain is no more it could get ugly. After we get back to camp I will be leaving and going to meet her in _Tondisi_." She almost chuckled at the shock on his face.

"I'll keep that to myself. Who else knows?"

"Octavia and Indra. I am sure Raven and Kane suspect something but they haven't mentioned it yet." She stood back up needing to walk around.

"Thank you for telling me Clarke. Now let me see what I can find." She nodded at him and just watched the monitors.

* * *

It took him several minutes to go through the logs. He found that he could kill all access to the mountain but that would lock all the doors and trap them inside. He found a way to reprogram the codes to something that Clarke would be able to use and only her. She thought about this for a moment.

"Do it Monty. I will talk this over with the commander when I see her." He nodded and took the number sequence she wanted and reprogrammed it. He found a spare key card and downloaded the credentials of Cage on to it. Clarke now had full control of the mountain and her key card was the only one that would open the mountain.

"Is there a way to seal the doors from the outside?" She asked as she turned the card in her hand.

"Yes there is. There is a key pad on the outside of the main door. Once we close the door you will put in your code and swipe your card and everything will shut down, officially turning off the mountain. The only way to bring it back online is with your code and card." She nodded at him as she slid the card in the one of the pockets on her pants.

"Shut it down Monty. We need to go gather our people." He nodded as he typed in a sequence of numbers and the monitors died. He stood up and nodded at her as they made their way to the door.

"Thank you Monty." She said to the man before she reached for the handle on the door.

"You welcome Clarke." She nodded and pushed the door open.

She stepped outside and saw that Bellamy was walking back their way. She looked around for Lincoln but he was nowhere to be found. She started walking toward Bellamy, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see.

"Where is Lincoln?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I came out here as you wanted and he was gone. I started walking the halls trying to find him when I went around a corner and saw him following Cage. If I had to guess he went after him and Emerson." She sighed to herself. She should have known that Lincoln would not let them escape.

"Well I will deal with that later. Let us go get our people." He nodded at her and they started walking toward the dining area.

She looked to her left and saw Bellamy fell in step with her there and to her right was Monty. Who would have guessed it would be these two who were trying to be her pillars of support right now. She trusted Bellamy to a degree but he was still too jumpy for her liking.

* * *

They reached the door to the dining area within five minutes and her hand stilled as she reached for the door. She had already been keeping a count of how many lives she had taken. She started keeping count after she had tried to save that girl in Anya's village and saw how Lexa's people marked themselves. Her count was nearing one thousand she surmised after tonight. She counted the people Finn slaughtered, she counted the people she burned alive at the dropship, she counted the people that were killed by the missile at Tondisi, and she counted the people she had just sentenced to death tonight. Her body was still covered in the dried blood of the guards she had slain, but that was nothing compared to how much red actually on her hands. They were dripping with it by now and she knew it would only continue to grow.

She took a breath and pulled the door open. No matter how much she had tried to prepare for this it still was not enough. She walked through the door and started counting as she walked past each body. Every face was being burned into her mind as she slowly made her way through the room. All of these people had lived here for years not fully knowing what their leaders had been doing. The first child she came across made her stop. The child was holding on to its mother for dear life. Her heart shattered for the second time tonight and she fell to her knees no longer able to hold back the tears. She felt two hands on her shoulders as they let her work through this.

She willed herself to stand and continued to make her way through the hall. She came to another halt when she was the unmistakable head of Jasper holding a body. She made her way over to him and knelt down in front of him. He met her eyes and she saw the hate behind them. She couldn't blame him for it either. She hated herself but also was starting to realize that this was part of her life now. She would bear this so her people didn't have to.

"Clarke, why did you do this. If you had given me two more minutes Cage would have been dead. I was going to kill him." He spoke through the tears that were falling from his face as he still held onto Maya.

"I had no choice Jasper. This was the only way. I am sorry." She tried to console him but the look she was met with told her all she needed to know.

"The only way? Who gave you the power to make that call? You killed her Clarke and I will never forgive you for that." His words hit her like a brick. He was lost and she had hoped that he would eventually come around and see her way.

"Monty stay with him please. I'll come get you once everyone is accounted for." He nodded and tried to offer some help for his friend. She looked at Bellamy and saw the grief written on his face. He was dealing with this as well and she hoped he would understand why she had to do it.

She continued walking though Level 5 continuing her count. She made it to the other side of the room and found the door Cage had left through. She pushed it open and stepped into the hall and tried to remember which door she was looking for. She searched her memory and was able to remember his path. She found the door and sighed trying to decide if she was ready to face her people. She pushed the door open and stepped through.

Once inside she locked eyes with Octavia and she came sprinting over and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into it thankful for the feeling of having her best friend there. She felt Octavia pull back and search her face. She just nodded at her as she moved to check on everyone else. One by one she talked to her people asking if they were okay. Every story was the same and everyone of them continued to thank her. She was not sure if she even deserved their thanks after the genocide she had committed tonight.

She eventually found Wick who was propped up against a wall barely awake. She crouched down in front of him and reached up to touch his face to wake him. He jumped at the contact and let out a groan from the pain that radiated from his leg. His eyes searched for who was touching him and he found her blue eyes.

"Clarke?" He asked, still floating between reality and passing out.

"Yeah Wick it is me. I am glad to see you are alive." He smiled at her and let out a small chuckle.

"Glad to be here as well. Did Raven make it out?" She nodded at him.

"Good, I just hope she waits to kill me till I am healed." She let out a chuckle at his response.

"I would expect at least a stern talking too. She cares for you no matter how much she doesn't show it." She smiled at him and told him to rest. He nodded and closed his eyes.

She stood up and made the hardest walk over to her mother. She was propped up against the chest of Kane. She looked down at her mother and tried to force a smile. She looked at Kane and he just nodded understanding her feelings at the moment. She could tell Abby was trying to say something but the pain and exhaustion caused her to give up on it.

"Miller." She looked around and chuckled when both father and son came up to her.

"Okay so I will have to figure that one out." They chuckled at her and asked what she needed.

"We need to find a way to transport our wounded. Wick and Abby will need to be carried." They nodded and started searching for any way to transport them.

She looked at the room she was standing in and started to feel the walls start to shrink. She tried to control it as she made her way out of the room. She busted through the door and sank down one of the walls. She felt a presence beside her and looked up and found Octavia sitting next to her. She smiled but still felt a panic attack coming on. She focused on Lexa and her breathing started to even out. She knew she had some things to work through with her but she still loved her and Lexa was her rock.

* * *

Octavia asked no questions as she watched Clarke slow her breathing. She had been expecting this since Clarke entered the room. She had watched as she made the rounds checking on everyone. She had to admit that Clarke always tried to make sure they were okay no matter what had happened. She had come around to seeing why Clarke had made the choice to not warn anyone about the missile. Granted she came to that conclusion the hard way but she now understood that Clarke was doing the best she could for her people.

"Octavia?" She heard her name come out as a whisper.

"Yes Clarke?" She turned and looked at her.

"I can't go back to that room. It feels too small. I need you to make sure everyone is ready to move soon. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible." Octavia looked into her eyes and saw how much this was affecting her.

"I can do that." She took a breath before she got up.

"Clarke, I won't even begin to try and understand what you are going through. I just want you to know I am here for you if you need anything." She gave her hand a squeeze as she sat there with her.

"Thanks O. Go make sure our people are doing okay." she nodded and got up giving a quick glance back at her. Clarke looked at her and just smiled trying to hide what she was feeling.

**Lincoln POV**

He had followed Cage out of Mount Weather and he was tracking the man very carefully. He had found the man fleeing while he was checking the hallways that surrounded the command center. It was still dark outside and there was a layer of fog which made it easier for him to move around undetected. He watched as the man stumbled his way through the forest trying to find his way around. It reminded him of watching a new child in the clans that didn't know how to travel yet.

Every now and then he would purposely snap a branch and watch as he would panic. He found some satisfaction in toying with the man. He considered taking his life would be enough justice for him. He stalked the man for thirty minutes watching and waiting for the right moment. Cage entered a small clearing and started turning in circles trying to figure out which way to go. Lincoln figured it was time to get this over with and report back to Clarke.

He made his presence known but stayed hidden. He slowly made his way closer to him and would crack twigs at different points around him. Every time he made a noise Cage would whip his head in the direction he thought it was coming from and it was always the opposite one.

"Who is there?" Cage finally called out and Lincoln could tell he was worried.

Lincoln kept quiet as he leapt from the tree he was in. He landed and the man quickly pulled out his dagger to deal the death blow but his body went rigid and his head started ringing. He looked up and saw that Cage had one of the devices that control the reapers. He backed off of him and was trying to cover his ears. He could tell Cage was feeling confident and that would be his downfall.

He went to grab something from his bag and he saw that it was the same stuff that he had been injected with that turned him into a reaper. He waited till Cage got close and moved his hand ever so slightly. In one quick motion he used all of his strength and sliced upwards taking Cage's hand clean off. He didn't want to wait a moment longer while the shock registered on his face.

He moved quickly and stabbed the man in the chest. He wanted him to suffer but he didn't have time to sit here and wait for him to bleed out. He drew his sword and swung it with both hands aiming for his neck. He heard the thud of his head hitting the ground followed by his body quickly after. He contemplated taking the head with him as a prize for Clarke but he knew that could not be received well. He looked over the body in front of him and tried to find something that would work as proof that he was dead.

He saw a watch on his right wrist and quickly removed it. He looked at the jacket and saw the pin near his collar that signaled he was the president of the mountain. He collected that and stuffed them into a pouch on his waist. He made his way to the vial that he had dropped and crushed it with his boot. He wanted to make sure no one would be able to turn his people into reapers again. He had no desire to burn his body and for all he cared the animals could have it.

He gathered his dagger from his chest and wiped the blood on the jacket of Cage. He took one more look around and nodded to himself. His job was done for now. He started the trek back to Mount Weather and to meet with Clarke.

It took him forty five minutes to reach the door he had come out of. He threw open the door and hopefully for the final time entered Mount Weather. He made his way through the winding hallways heading back to the command center and the last place he had left Clarke. He made it to the door and pulled it open. He looked inside and saw no one was there. He quickly shut the door and made his way to find where she had gone.

He was walking for a few minutes when he passed a door that he could see lights through. He looked through the window and saw bodies. He opened the door and stepped inside and his breath caught in his throat at what was in front of him. Everywhere he looked bodies were on the floor or slumped over in chairs. He made his way through the room and looked at the faces of these people. Each one was covered in burns that he had seen his people who had been caught by the fog bear.

In the middle of the room were two people crouched over a body. He made his way there and one of them looked up at him. It was Monty and he saw him and made a motion with his head telling them which way Clarke had gone. He nodded back at him and carefully made his way around where he was so as to not disturb the other person. He found another door at the other side of the room and stepped through it. He followed the hallway and came to another door.

He went through this door and looked to his left and saw a figure slumped against a wall. He looked closely and saw the blood stained, blond hair that belonged to Clarke. He made his way over to her and made his footsteps audible. Her head snapped up and looked in his direction. He saw the redness in her eyes and saw where her war paint had started to run. He approached her slowly not wanting to further upset her. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded answering his unasked question.

He slid down the wall and sat next to her. He felt her lean her head against his shoulder and he stiffened at first but relaxed. She was obviously in need of some form of comfort and he would be there for her. She had proven herself tonight and he could not be more proud of the woman she had become.

"Did you find them?" He heard her ask. She must have found out where he went.

"I found Cage but Emerson is nowhere to be found." He reached to his left side and pulled out the pouch and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she undid the string.

"I took those from his body as proof that he could no longer cause any of us pain." He watched as she pulled out the watch and pin.

"He is really dead?" He looked at her funny but could still see a trace of fear and doubt on her face.

"_Sha Skaiheda_, I cut off his head and destroyed the last remaining vial of the stuff they used to turn my people into reapers." She nodded at him as she put the items back in the pouch and tied it to her right side.

"_Mochaf Linkon_, You did well tonight." She turned and looked at him once more.

"Octavia is through that door to make sure our people will be ready to leave soon. Go see her but I need you to grab Bellamy and try to find a way to the main door that does not take us by the dining area. They do not need to see that." He saw a fog fall over her face and a shiver run through her.

"Clarke you did what you had to do. You find no blame coming from me. You are a strong leader and I am proud to follow you." He stood up and made his way to the door. She looked after the big man and smiled.

"_Mochaf Linkon kom Trikru en Skaikru._" he looked back at her, nodded and made his way inside.

**Outside the door to Mount Weather**

It was daylight as she stepped outside of the mountain. It had taken them a few hours to make sure everyone was accounted for and able to walk. Bellamy and Lincoln had found the quickest way out of the mountain while avoiding the dining hall. She had collected Monty and Jasper as before she followed her people. Jasper was reluctant to follow her out and started to attack her. Octavia was quick to jump in front of her and knocked him out cold. One of the _Skaikru_ guards were brought over and slung Jasper over his shoulder.

She was glad to breathe the fresh morning air as she stood at the top of the hill. She waited until the last person was outside the door and told Bellamy to follow them. She would be right behind them. He nodded at her and followed their people. She looked at Monty and nodded. Octavia raised an eyebrow as she watched Clarke move to the key pad by the door.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked Monty for the last time.

"Yes Clarke, once you enter your sequence of numbers and swipe that card Mount Weather will be shut down." She nodded at him and entered the sequence and swiped her card.

She heard the gears grind in the door and slowly the door began to close. She had found out the charge she had set off had just disabled one of the locking systems in the door. They wouldn't have been able to pull open the door if they had wanted to. She heard the door shut and the locks fall into place. The lights on the outside of the door went dark and the keypad dimmed as well. She turned and walked back to Octavia and saw she was watching her closely. She shook her head at her and started walking toward Camp Jaha ready to leave this nightmare behind her.

Octavia fell in beside her as well as Monty. She looked at both of them and smiled proud of them both. Octavia had shown that she was willing to stay by her side no matter what uncertainty there was. She wasn't sure how she would take the news that they would be leaving when they got back to camp. Clarke had hoped that Lexa had retrieved her horse from the village they had been at.

She was proud of Monty. He had done what she had asked with any question. He understood that she was out of options and her back was against the wall. She looked at him more like a brother now and she was glad to have one.

They caught up with Bellamy who was at the tail end of their group. He was watching the surrounding for any dangers that could come out of the woods. Clarke walked up next to him and tried to let a smile show. She may not fully trust him but she couldn't tip her hand to any of her plans.

"You okay Princess?" He smirked at her when he noticed she was beside him.

"I will be eventually. Thank you for everything you did." She looked forward, not daring to look at him the face just yet.

"We will get through this. We did what we had to do to survive." He followed her gaze and saw the sun still rising on the horizon.

"I know. Lets just make sure we get back to camp safely." He nodded at her and they walked in silence.

* * *

She was glad for the silence. Her mind was racing trying to decide how to tell certain people that she would be leaving. She needed the time away and if she was being honest with herself she needed to see Lexa. There was much that she needed to be filled in on and the soon she knew about what happened the better. She ran through the list of people she needed to tell and realized that the only people that may cause a problem was her mother and Bellamy.

She hadn't forgotten the look on his face when she had told them about Lexa leaving them there. She knew that he most likely held resentment and hatred towards her but she was hoping that he would trust her on this matter. Her home was no longer at Camp Jaha, it was wherever Lexa was at.

_"You did well Clarke. News of your victory here will spread throughout the lands and you will be known as Wanheda. It is time for us to start working more with each other. You are strong enough now for us to start becoming one. It will be a difficult task but I believe you can handle it." Wanheda_ spoke to her as she focused on the sunrise.

"_Thank you for the vote of confidence finally."_ She retorted back at her. She still hadn't forgotten what she had been told before.

"_You proved yourself worthy of my help. You made a tough call and saved your people. That is what a leader must do. We will talk more later. I know you have many doubts right now and you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders but seek out Lexa. She will help you deal with all of this."_ With those final words _Wanheda_ left her to her own thoughts.

Clarke let out a breath and tried to center herself once more. She was starting to feel the exhaustion set in but she couldn't let it take its hold just yet. She had to get her people home and then head for her true home at the commander's side.

**Somewhere North of Mount Weather**

Emerson had not stopped since he had escaped from the mountain. Once he had left Cage's side he bolted knowing Cage was going to lose this fight. He knew his only chance at survival was to take his knowledge and head north. He was not sure that he would be spared but if he was able to talk to the leader of Azgeda then he may be able to have safety.

It was sunrise as he broke through to a clearing and saw the first since of the changing climate. He could feel the cooler air and he knew he was heading the right way. He had no indication of what to look for; he just had a direction so he continued that way. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. He had made it across a clearing and into another patch of woods when he felt his feet taken out from under him. He crashed hard to the ground and rolled over.

His feet were tied together and he heard the unmistakable sounds of horses. He sat there not even trying to run. He waited and watched. Through the woods behind him five horses broke through the tree line. They were dressed the same outfits he had seen the commander's warriors wear but they were darker and had white running through them. The furs looked thicker like they had been made to survive a harsher climate. He looked up at their faces and saw scars on each of them. He knew who he was looking at. He slowly raised his hands and cleared his throat.

"I have information for you leader. If you take me to them I will give them everything I know about the commander." He saw the warriors look at each other then nod. One of the men dismounted and walked over to him. He saw it coming and just cursed to himself as a fist came flying at his face and his world faded to black.

**AN: I would just like to thank everyone who has followed this story, whether you were here from the original version of this story or if you had just found this after the rewrite. I appreciate all of you for reading and leaving your reviews. As always I hope you continue to enjoy this adventure. :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Woods outside the Door of Mount Weather**

**Early Morning**

She was perched up in a tree watching and waiting for any sign of the _Skaikru_. _Heda_ had told her to go back the mountain and stay hidden but keep watch. She felt a swell of pride flair through her as she was being trusted by her _Heda_ for this mission. She was still a young scout in her clan so she jumped at the opportunity to prove herself. She had made her way, as fast as her horse was able to carry her, from the village she was at.

This was her first solo scouting mission since she had started her training. She had a feeling she was chosen because she was younger than the other scouts. She had climbed into this tree noticing that it had coverage from every angle. Her joints were starting to stiffen as she had been here for hours it felt like.

Just as she was starting to feel like _Skaikru_ were no more she saw the door start to move. The first of the _Skaikru_ came out of the main door. From her tree she watched and counted how many were coming out. She knew she was watching for one specific person. She had heard the rumors about Skaiheda and all that she had done before forming the alliance with Heda. She was looking for hair that shone in the sun. She kept waiting and watching as Skaikru kept coming out of the door.

She watched as people were walking out but also there were a few people that were being carried out. What had gone on inside she wondered. It took about ten minutes till she saw the person she was waiting for. She almost missed her because her blond hair was streaked with red. She watched as she came out of the door and made sure her people made it out safely. She was talking with a boy who had curly black hair and she could see that she had told him to go ahead. _Skaiheda_ was now standing with a warrior and another boy.

She watched as they went to the door and did something with it. The door started to close and Skaiheda looked in the direction of where she was perched and smiled. There was no way she should have been able to be seen. She locked eyes with her and stood still. Her gaze broke quickly and she watched as they turned and started walking in the same direction as the rest of her people.

Her mission was to observe and report on the status of _Skaikru_ but there was something about Skaiheda that made her want to follow and see where they were going. She had an idea and she figured the more information she had the better it would look. She waited till she was sure she wouldn't be seen and started moving between the trees.

She kept her distance but was close enough to keep an eye on _Skaikru_. It was interesting to her how most of them just kept their head forward and were not looking around for any danger. She noticed that a grounder at the front of the group was looking around. At the back of the group there was _Skaiheda_ and her guard that looked around.

When they stilled she immediately found a place to conceal herself. She waited trying to control her breathing as she watched Skaiheda and her guard walk towards her location. She knew if she was caught she would be punished but a part of her was intrigued to meet the one known as Skaiheda.

**Clarke's POV**

The feeling of being watched had not left her since she stepped outside of Mount Weather. She tried to ignore it but Wanheda was being persistent in reminding her of it. She had an idea of who sent this person to watch her but she wanted to be careful because of how many enemies this person had. She moved closer to Octavia before she spoke.

"I think we are being watched." She whispered to her general.

"I got the same feeling as well. Do you think she sent someone to see if we came out alive?" She already knew the answer but wanted to be sure.

"Only one way to find out." She shrugged as she moved closer to Bellamy.

"Octavia and I are going to branch off and do a sweep. They need a break anyway and we shouldn't be gone long. Find Lincoln and fill him in." He nodded at her and started to tell everyone to rest.

She turned to Octavia and nodded. Together they slowly made their way to where Clarke figured this person had been watching them from as they walked. They both were on guard but hadn't drawn their weapons yet hoping they could solve this peacefully.

Once they broke into the trees both their eyes started scanning high and low looking for anything out of place. They both looked towards the trees knowing Lexa's people loved to hide in them. Nothing stood out to them so they went further in. They stopped after another few steps and decided to try something different.

"Whoever you are, I know you are there and I just want to talk. We will not harm you." Clarke said into the open forest waiting to see what would come out.

She waited for five minutes before she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She raised her hand to her sword but stilled her hand on the handle. She turned to the movement and saw a young girl come out from behind a tree. She could not have been but a few years younger than herself. She sucked in a breath at her because she could have sworn that she was a spitting image of Anya. She blinked a couple times trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

She saw the girl put her hands up in surrender and slowly Clarke lowered her hand. She started to approach the woman and she could see the fear on her face. She relaxed her face slightly to seem welcoming. She knew this could go badly in a heartbeat. She was a few feet from the girl when she stilled.

_"Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru. Chon yu bilaik?"(I am Clarke of the sky people. Who are you?)_ she saw out of the corner of her eye Octavia raised an eyebrow but she ignored it. She saw the battle on the young girl's face even though she was trying to hide and the more she did the more Clarke saw Anya.

"_Ai laik Elanta kom Trikru."(I am Elanta of the tree people)_ The girl said still on the defensive. Clarke understood why she was this way.

_"Do yu speak gonasleng?"_(Do you speak English?)

_"Sha"_ Clarke smiled at her.

"Okay. Did _Heda_ send you?" She kept her voice calm knowing this would be a shot in the dark but she was hoping based on the age of the girl that this was her first solo mission.

"_Sha_, she did." Clarke relaxed slightly now that she had confirmed her suspicions.

"Good. I have a message for her." The girl nodded at her.

"Tell _Heda_, the angel of the night sky is alive and the mountain is no more. Tell her the angel will be leaving her metal prison today. Tell her that the angel will be with two companions heading for her home." Clarke knew that Lexa would be the only one that would understand her words.

_"Sha Skaiheda."_ She turned and started running back to where the commander was at. Clarke watched her go hoping the girl would deliver the message quickly.

"Angel of the night sky, huh? When did she give you that title?" She looked at Octavia who bore a grin so wide she thought her face was going to split in half.

"Yesterday." Clarke just smiled at her and Octavia shook her head as they started back to join their people.

"Interesting name for Camp Jaha by the way and if I can ask, who are the two companions you are leaving with?" She should have known Octavia would pick up on those things.

"Yeah that is kind of how it feels now. Too cramped. Once we deal with my mother I plan on talking to Kane to make sure _Skaikru_ expands past those damn walls." She heard a chuckle come from Octavia.

"You and Lincoln are leaving with me. Lexa told me to meet her in Tondisi and bring you two with me. His banishment has been lifted after everything he has done for both of our clans." She felt that she was walking alone and turned around and saw Octavia standing stiff as a board with a look of shock on her face.

She quickly scanned the area looking for any attacker but didn't find one so she gave her a smack on the shoulder to bring her out of her stupor.

"What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I had to get your attention somehow." She just smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just never thought we would be able to leave Camp Jaha. It just surprised me." She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't in a dream. Clarke laughed at her and signaled for them to continue.

"Well look at it this way. I know you don't find Camp Jaha home just like me. It hasn't been for a while for the both of us." Octavia just nodded knowing it was true.

"We both got attached to a grounder and we were the first one that tried to prove ourselves to them." She saw the shiver that ran through her spine. They both remembered the fight Octavia was in.

"Yeah that was not one of my fondest days but it worked." Clarke nodded as they stepped out of the woods and made their way back to the group.

_"Sha Okteivia, Nau let yumi get Oso kru bakon gon camp krei Oso na ban op."(Yes Octavia. Now let us get our people back to camp so we can leave.)_ Clarke just smiled at her when she shook her head still in disbelief.

"When did you become fluent in Trigedasleng?" She heard Octavia ask.

"I guess I just picked it up quickly. Lexa is a good teacher." Clarke said, trying to hide the fact that she had just started being able to speak and understand it yesterday.

"I would say so." She said as they hound back up with Bellamy and nodded at him to continue. She looked around and felt at ease if only for a moment.

**Village halfway from the mountain**

**Mid morning**

Lexa had not slept all night, once they arrived back in the village. Her arrival was subdued compared to some of her arrivals after a war. She made sure that all of her people that were rescued from the mountain immediately were seen by the healers. It took them all night to get back to the village and to make sure everyone was accounted for. She made her way to the tent she was given and had to force herself to go inside.

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a jacket that had been draped across the table. It was Clarke's jacket that she normally wore when not in battle gear. She felt her chest constrict the more she looked at it and the memory of having to leave Clarke there on the mountain came flooding back to her. She knew that Clarke understood but she remembered seeing the pain hidden behind her eyes. She started to take off her gear wanting to free herself from the weight it carried.

She made sure everything was neatly arranged and went to the table and grabbed her jacket . She pulled it close and took in her scent that clung to the collar of the jacket. It calmed her nerves ever so slightly. She looked at it again and realized that Clarke and her were about the same size. She pulled the coat on and immediately felt the warmth envelope her. She sat down at the table and started to wash the dried blood and war paint off her face.

Every time she came back from a battle or just a meeting that required her war paint she always looked forward to the end of the day when she could wash it away and feel normal. She had always felt like she had to be two different people and it was a hard job to be the one person everyone looked up to and then try to remember who she was at her core.

She looked at the bowl of water in front of her and it had already gone dark from the mix of dried blood and her war paint. She finished cleaning her face and let one of the guards know to bring her some food and have Indra come met her as well.

She sat at the table, her mind running through everything she had to do while her heart was hurting and hoping Clarke was alive. She had sent out one of the only scouts in the village when she got back. She knew that she most likely would get spotted because she was still a _gofua _when it came to scouting but she was the only one old enough to be sent.

She had almost gone back to help Clarke but she knew if she had done that her people would start questioning her as their leader. It was the toughest thing she had ever had to do and it was eating her alive. Her heart shattered piece by piece the further she got from the mountain but she had to hide all of her emotions.

She closed her eyes to try and control herself but as soon as she did she saw Clarke's face covered in blood moving through a corridor fighting. She watched as she moved around corner after corner cutting down people and making her way somewhere. Her eyes immediately flew open and her heart started to beat faster. What had she just witnessed? She didn't know if what she saw was true or just the lack of sleep starting to get to her.

She felt the tears start to form in her eyes as she thought about Clarke. Her worst fear was losing Clarke because of a choice she had to make. In the short amount of time they had been working with each other and started being with the other, she felt the pull to be around her as much as she could. For the first time in a long time she allowed the tears to fall. She allowed herself to feel the emotion she had to hide for so long.

The tears racked through her body as they came. She cried for the pain her people had gone through because of the mountain. She cried for the people she had lost since Clarke and her people had landed her. She cried for the lives Clarke had to take and the pain she saw behind her eyes.

* * *

Indra had walked in carrying the plate of food for her when she looked at the table and saw Lexa with her head in her hands and she heard the audible sobs coming from her. She felt for the girl, she had been through so much since she had been called to lead their people. This was the first time in a long time she had seen Lexa like this. She set the food down on the table carefully as not to disturb her.

Lexa had heard as Indra came in and she was glad that she was not saying anything. She lifted her head from her hands as she tried to school her face and looked at Indra. She saw the confusion and worried look across her face and for the first time it didn't quickly leave. She motioned for her to sit as she took the food and started to force herself to eat.

"How are our people that came from the mountain?" She was trying to take her mind off her emotions and think with her head again.

"They are fine _Heda_. The real question is how are you?" She stilled her hand and looked at her. She searched her eyes for any sign of doubt.

"I will be fine as always. I bear it so they do not as I always have." She tried to sound confident but she was exhausted both mental and physically. She had not gotten a good night's rest in a few days. Even when Clarke had stayed with her, she found herself lying there awake just holding onto the last bit of herself she could before the battle would begin.

"_Sha Heda_, but that was not my question and you know it." Indra just studied her as she ate.

She let out a breath and put down her fork. She sat back and looked at the ceiling of the tent. She knew deep down she was not okay and leaving Clarke standing there had caused her to hurt.

"Indra, you know anything we talk about should not leave this tent correct?" She moved her head back down and locked her gaze with her general.

"_Sha_." She nodded as she started to try and relax.

"To answer your question, no I am not okay. I haven't been since we left the mountain. I haven't been able to sleep for more than a couple of hours in the last week. I am worried about our people." She paused as she took a drink.

"You are worried about someone else as well?" Indra posed the question knowing what was really causing this.

"_Sha_, I know Clarke and I had talked about the deal being offered but I am worried that because I took it, it will cause _Skaikru_ to hate us and want nothing more to do with us."

"I wouldn't let Clarke hear you say that. She has proven me wrong on multiple occasions and I fully believe that she will bring _Skaikru_ to see why you did what you did." Indra took a breath trying to collect her thoughts as she was not normally one that liked conversations like this.

"She is strong _Leska_, she will find a way to come back to you and continue to drive me crazy worrying about the both of you." Lexa let out a chuckle at that and Indra smiled, glad to hear her laugh.

* * *

Before she could continue one of the guards stuck his head in the tent and told them that the scout had returned. She told the man to wait for a moment. She quickly wiped her face with a towel and tried to hide the remnants of her tears. She looked at the mirror and let a smile show at how well Clarke's jacket looked on her.

Indra smiled as she took notice of the jacket she was wearing. She knew who it belonged to and she knew why Lexa was wearing it. It provided her a small amount of comfort.

She moved to the bigger chair that had been set up in the tent in case she needed to meet with her generals. She sat down in the chair and took a couple of calming breaths while she schooled her face. Once she was ready she nodded at Indra to have the guards let the scout in.

The scout came in and knelt before her. She raised her hand for her to rise. She looked at the girl and saw that she had a small hint of fear behind her eyes. Lexa knew the look and she knew she had been spotted.

"_Chit ste em?"(What is it?)_ she looked at the girl studying her and she could tell she was nervous.

"_Ai yu don a imfou kom Skaiheda."(I have a message from Skaiheda."_ Lexa's heart started to beat faster.

"_Chit ste em?"(What is it?)._ She nodded at the scout.

"_Tell heda, angel kom nat Skai ste alive en maun ste nou mou. Tell em angel na na leaving em metal prison today. Tell em dei de angel na na kom Tu companions heading gon em hou."(Tell Heda, the angel of the night sky is alive and the mountain is no more. Tell her the angel will be leaving her metal prison today. Tell her that the angel will be with two companions heading for her home.)_

Lexa had to control the gasp and sigh of relief that threatened to escape. Clarke was alive and would be heading her way. She also was impressed by her choice in words and it made her heart flutter. She was proud that Clarke had taken the precautions necessary in case the scout had been captured.

_"Indra na Yu lid in Aslena hir."(Indra can you bring Aslena here."_ She raised an eyebrow but nodded and left leaving her alone with the scout.

"_Elanta, Chit Oso discuss nes does nou ban op hir."( Elanta what we discuss next does not leave here.)_ She watched as the girl looked at her then stood straighter.

_"Sha Heda."_

_"Was em kei?"(Was she okay?")_ She needed to know. It was killing her not knowing if her love was okay.

"_Sha. Em don been raun a battle based ona dried jus au raun em hair en ona em face"(Yes. She had been in a battle based on the dried blood in her hair and on her face.)_ Her breath caught in her throat as her mind flashed back to the image she had seen earlier.

"_Yu don get a chek au em kru?"(Did you get a look at her people?)_

"_Sha. Mous Ogeda kom emo were walking ba der were bida dei de were ste carried."(Yes. Almost all of them were walking but there were a few that were being carried.)_ The more she learned the more she had questions. She would need to talk to Clarke when she arrived in Tondisi. She realized that she would need to be heading that way soon.

_"Mochaf Elanta."_ Just as she thanked the young scout, Indra walked in with Aslena.

* * *

Aslena was her most trusted scout among her generals. She had become one of her generals shortly after she had ascended. She had made a point to try and have a general from each of the twelve clans. She figured this would be a way to have multiple views from each of the clans when she would go over battle plans. She knew Aslena would be the perfect mentor for the young scout.

_"Hei Aslena."_ She stood and greeted her general.

"_Heda. Indra told Ai Yu requested Ai?"( Commander. Indra told me you requested me?)_ She watched as Aslena looked over at the young scout and looked her over then looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

_"Sha Aslena. Don Yu found a Seken yet?"(Yes Aslena. Have you found a Second yet?)_ She saw the recognition cross all three of the women in the room.

_"Nou."_ Aslena replied and once more looked at Elanta. She moved closer to the girl and walked around her. Lexa watched as the girl stood straight as a bored and tried to make herself seem worthy.

_"Ai would like Yu gon lev op Elanta. She jos returned kom em fos solo mission ba was em was by someone bilaik ai consider an ally."(I would like you to train Elanta. She just returned from her first solo mission but was spotted. Thankfully it was by someone that I consider an ally.) _She watched as the young girls eyes came alive at the thought of having a mentor.

_"Sha Heda."_ Aslena turned to Elanta.

_"Ai na nou make Disha easy gon Yu. Yu got lottau Disha gou en Ai na make sure em does nou happen again."(I will not make this easy for you. You got lucky this time and I will make sure it does not happen again.)_ Lexa had to hide her smile because she knew that Aslena saw the potential in the young scout.

She had made Anya a promise to take care of her. Elanta was the younger sister of Anya and she had made her promise to care for her, if her fight would ever end. It was her duty to find the best possible mentor for her and she was proud that Aslena had agreed to do this. She knew this would be the best for her going forward and she had the perfect first mission for her to continue to learn on.

_"Aslena en Elanta Ai yu don brana orders gon Yu both."(Aslena and Elanta I have new orders for you both.)_ They both looked at her waiting for what she had to say.

_"Ai na na expecting a visitor bilaik arriving raun Tondisi raun nes bida days. Emo na na leaving their camp later today. Ai gaf Yu Tu gon make sure emo make em gon Tondisi. Yu are gon ai raun en observe ba avoid contact. Ai laik sure Skaiheda na nou make dei de easy."(I will be expecting a visitor to be arriving in Tondisi in the next few days. They will be leaving their camp later today. I need you two to make sure they make it to Tondisi. You are to watch and observe but avoid contact. I am sure Skaiheda will not make that easy.)_ She wanted to make sure Clarke did make it to her safely.

_"Sha Heda."_ They both agreed knowing that this person must be important to her for them to be on watch.

Aslena knew why this had been chosen for her first mission as a mentor. It was a low risk scouting mission and it would offer the best chance to teach her _Sekon_. She looked at Elanta and smiled inwardly. Anya would be proud of her sister and how quickly she was adapting. She remembered the day she found out Anya had died. Anya was like a sister to her. They had both become generals for Lexa around the same time and they had formed a bond. It was very common for them both to be sent out alone on missions together because they were the best duo Lexa had. They were efficient and always got Heda the information she needed.

_"Aslena, Ai gaf in Yu gon work ona helping em kom em gonasleng as ena."(Aslena, I want to help her with her English as well)_ Lexa knew this would be a valuable thing for her to continue to learn and expand her knowledge in.

"I will help her learn, _Heda_." Lexa nodded at her and looked at the pair.

"Good. Aslena do you remember where _Skaikru_ has their camp?" She wanted to make sure before she sent them on their way.

"Yes. It will not take us long to reach there." Lexa nodded at them.

"Good. If you must make yourself known to _Skaiheda_ then so be it. I have a feeling she will be on high alert along with the people she is traveling with. If I had to guess she will be traveling with _Linkon kom Trikru_ and _Okteivia kom Skaikru_." She saw Aslena stiffen at the mention of Lincoln.

"_Heda_, why would she travel with that traitor?" She had expected this question.

"Lincoln is not long banished from our clan. He proved himself to be loyal to both _Skaiheda_ and I. He saved both of our lives and has earned his place among us." Aslena nodded and Lexa knew it would take time for that to be accepted.

"You may take your leave. Make sure _Skaiheda_ arrives in _Tondisi_ safely." They both nodded at her and left her tent.

* * *

She made her way back to the table and took a seat. She needed to start getting ready to leave as well but she was starting to feel the lack of sleep. She looked around and saw Indra was studying her closely. If she was being honest she needed sleep but she had things to do.

"What is it Indra?" She had a sense of being in this same position many times before.

"_Heda_, it would be wise for us to be in Tondisi when she arrives. It is about a full day's walk from their camp to there. If she was to leave today she would arrive around midday tomorrow." Lexa knew she was right. It was nearing midday by her estimates. She wanted to do nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep but the thought of not being there when Clarke arrived made her stand up and start to put her paldron on over Clarke's jacket and she started equipping her weapons as well.

Indra watched as she started to slowly get herself back to Heda mode as she called it. She raised an eyebrow when she decided to forgo her normal longer jacket for Clarke's. She knew it was most likely due to a need for comfort but she was still getting used to how much Clarke meant to her. It took her about 5 minutes for all of her gear to be put situated correctly. She decided to wrap her head in one of her scarfs to try and hide the bags that were evident if anyone looked close enough.

Lexa looked at Indra and nodded. She left her tent to go meet the village leader and thank her for letting them use her village. She made her way to the village leader's hut and tried to gather as much of her remaining energy she had left. She had not been this close to passing out from pure exhaustion for a long time. Everything felt like it was slowing down and she knew she was going to have to focus on something to keep her going. Her mind wandered to her Natblida and how they would need to be filled in on what had happened with the mountain. Anytime she came back from extended travel, she would run each Natblida through what she was faced with to judge how they would have handled the situation. She used this to judge how well they were able to think with their mind and come to a solution they thought was the right one. She looked at the guards outside the leader's hut and they bowed and let her inside.

* * *

The meeting with the leader of the village did not take long at all. It went the same way most of her meetings with the villages went. They were grateful for her trusting them and she was always told that it was an honor for their village to be used by her and her army. She told the leader that in return for the use of her village she would send double of what their normal shipment from Polis was. The leader tried to refuse but Lexa insisted on doing this in return. The leader finally agreed but wanted her to spread out the amount over a longer period of time. They were a small village of 35 people and didn't require much. She agreed to spread out the extra amount over the coming months.

She left the leader's tent and made a quick announcement to the village that the mountain was no more. She told them that _Skaiheda_ had slew the mountain. She heard the wispers of _Wanheda_ as she headed to retrieve her horse and start her journey to Tondisi. She entered the stables and was met by two horses coming up to her. One was a solid white horse with a black mane. She had received this horse as a gift from the _Ingranrona(Pains Riders)_ after she had convinced them to join the _Kongeda_. She had come to love this horse with all of her being and was surprised to find Clarke's horse standing right beside him. She let a small smile appear on her face as her memories of rides through the forest came flooding back to her mind. She held out a hand to the both of them to let them know who it was. Instantly they both whinnied in a greeting at her. She wrapped an arm around both of their necks and felt the weight of their heads on her shoulders. She let out a content sigh and wondered when this brought her relief.

Her mind was flooded with memories of Clarke and her riding through the forest talking about whatever was on their mind. Lexa wanted to further acquaint Clarke with the area that surrounded her camp. They had been out riding one day when they came across what Clarke had called a zoo. It was just a few miles away from Tondisi and they had stumbled upon it while out on a scouting mission for reapers, at least that was their cover. She shuddered at the memory of their encounter with the Pauna. They had barely made it back to their horses that day. She chuckled at the memory of her misjudging her jump and dislocating her shoulder. She had told Clarke to go on without her but she should have known that her love was going to be stubborn. Clarke had pulled her with her as they tried to find a way out and luckily they had managed to trap the beast and escape. That was the first time she had seen the fearlessness she loved about Clarke, besides when she came into my tent for the first time she had to remind herself.

She gave both of the horses pats on their neck and went to saddle her horse. She would need to have one of the _Gonas_ bring Clarke's saddle with them. She was not going to saddle the horse with anything but a rope to lead it with. She wanted to make sure that Clarke would have her horse when she arrived in Tondisi. Once she made sure everything was in order she asked Indra to bring one of the people they rescued from the mountain.

* * *

It took about five minutes for the said person to come walking towards her with Indra. She turned when Indra spoke and looked at the warrior. She had to hide the mistrust when she laid eyes on her. She had a plan to keep this warrior on her side from here on out and maybe just maybe she could reunite her with the man that had helped her escape.

"_Heda_." The warrior said to her with a gruffness behind her words

_"Echo kom Azgeda. Walk kom ai."_ She saw Indra give her a look of concern but she just shook her head. She needed to have some trust for her plan to work. She turned and went into the stables not even waiting for her to follow.

Echo didn't know what to think of _Heda_. Growing up in Azgeda she had been told by Nia that she was not the true leader of their people. She believed her blindly because it was the easy thing to do and it kept her alive. She was _Azgeda's_ most ruthless assassin and had been there when the commander's love had been taken and executed. She had been the one to try and get any information out of her and it had started to change something in her when she realized that she knew nothing about the commander.

She knew that rumors had spread that she had been the one to kill her but it wasn't so. Only three people knew the truth about her death and it was secret that they all had sworn to keep it between them. The last she had seen of her was when she had left her cell to go tell the queen it was done. She had thrown herself into whatever mission she had been given to keep herself away from anything that had to deal with the commander. Her best friend Roan had been sent with the head of Costia to the commander and she was surprised to learn that instead of attacking Azgeda, she took Roan prisoner and accepted Azgeda as the last clan in the Kongeda.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and followed the commander sliding a glance at Indra. She caught the death glare being thrown at her and knew where it was coming from. She didn't blame her either after all of the _Trikru_ blood that was on her hands. She turned her head back forward and made her way into the stables not knowing what laid in front of her.

She walked in the main entrance way and locked eyes with the commander. She was standing with her back to a post in the middle of the walk way. She had one foot propped behind her on the pole and she was playing with one of her daggers. Her immediate instincts had her reaching her hand for one of her daggers not in a motion to attack but to ground herself. Echo was not one to be nervous but she was still not at her full strength, after weeks of being in the mountain on the brink of death by acting weak so she would not be harvested.

"_Yu would na wise gon listen fou Yu act."( You would be wise to listen before you act.)_ Echo stilled her approach as she was a few feet in front of the commander. She knew about her prowess with her throwing knives. She gave a nod and a bow just to be careful.

_"Ai yu don a deal gon Yu. Ai gaf bilaik skills gon Disha hana. Taim Yu dula op Disha gon Ai Yu na na pardoned kom eni kripon Yu Yu don committed en na na welcomed ona Ai circle."(I have a deal for you. I need your skills for this task. If you do this for me then you will be pardoned of any crime you committed and will be welcomed into my circle.)_ She tried to hide the confusion and shock from appearing on her face. What could the commander need her for that was important enough for her to receive a full pardon and be able to join her small circle. She had so many questions circling in her head that she almost missed what the commander said next.

_"Ai nou offer Disha lightly gon bilaik foutaim ba Belomi trusted Yu inside Maunde."(I do not offer this lightly because of your past but Bellamy trusted you inside the mountain.)_ She sucked in a breath at the mention of the Sky boy that had kept his promise to her. She was not used to someone actually keeping their word to her and it had left an impression on her.

_"Ste chit Belomi don biyo true? Na Yu na trusted o are Yu still badan klin bilaik haiplana?"(Is what Bellamy said true? Can you be trusted or are you still loyal to your queen?)_ She thought for a moment about what she was being offered.

Her loyalty was not to her queen but to her people and to the two people she considered family. She had stayed by the queens side for so long because she would have been labeled a traitor just as Roan was. She felt like she had an obligation to uphold for someone back in Azgeda but they all had agreed if they saw an opportunity to escape, take it and don't look back. Roan had taken the bullet to deliver the head to the commander and from what she had last heard he was still alive as a prisoner but free to roam Polis. She didn't know what to expect next from the woman in front of her. She had walked in here expecting to be executed on sight.

_"Sha Heda. Ai badannes has always been gon Ai kru fou Azplana. Chit dula op Yu require kom Ai?"(My loyalty has always been to my people before the ice queen. What do you require of me?)_ She went down to one knee and bowed her head. She saw this as her way out and was willing to take a chance.

Lexa was impressed but not surprised. Over the years since Costia had died and Roan had shown up claiming to have been the one to kill her, she had gotten plenty of details from him. She had kept him as a prisoner at first but then had decided it would be wise to slowly turn him against his own mother. She had offered him a deal to become a secret advisor in exchange for his safety in her walls. She was shocked that he had agreed so quickly. As time went by and Azgeda was brought into the _Kongeda_, she had gotten to know the prince. He had proven to be a valued ally and had mentioned that if she ever came across Echo to do everything she could to bring her close to her.

She knew that a spy would always be a spy and that they could never fully be trusted. She had heard rumors that the most feared _Azgedian_ spy had gone rouge and disappeared. She would never forget that Echo was supposedly the one that took Costia from her but with Roan claiming to have done it as well, she knew something had happened and they were in on it together. She needed both of them on her side and to trust her so one day she could finally get closure on the loss of her first love.

_"Gyon op Echo kom Azgeda. Yu are aware dei de once word kom bilaik badannes gon Ai reached Azplana she na label Yu as a natrona en Yu na nou na bak op as long as she kik raun."(Rise Echo of the ice people. You are aware that once word of your loyalty to me reached the ice queen she will label you as a traitor and you can never go back as long as she lives.)_ Those words hit her like a _Pauna_ but she had made her choice.

_"Sha Heda."_ She said as she bowed her head in agreement.

"Good. Now your task is to infiltrate the _Skaikru_ camp and integrate yourself there. I have suspicions about their Chancellor and need someone on the inside to gather me information. I do not care how you do this or what you say to accomplish this." She looked up at the commander and tried to process what she was being told and why they suddenly switched to _Gonasleng_.

"I do not know what your relationship with Bellamy is nor do I care. I am offering you a chance to prove yourself to me. They have taken in one of our people before and if you find Bellamy first he should welcome you inside." Echo knew it was rare to be given a second chance for a spy and she knew that this was the only one she would be receiving.

"If you leave now you may be able to catch up to _Skaikru_ before they reach their camp. I would be prepared for them to be uneasy and quick to react." Her mind was already racing as to how she would approach the jumpy sky people.

_"Sha Heda en Mochaf Heda."_ She bowed and turned to leave but stilled when she heard the commander's voice.

"_Dula op nou make Ai regret Disha Echo kom Azgeda. Dison laik bilaik Won chance gon change bilaik life."(Do not make me regret this Echo of the ice people. This is your one chance to change your life.)_ She turned her head and looked back at the commander.

"_Sha Heda."_ She saw her nod at her and took that as her cue to leave.

Lexa watched as she left the stables and held her gaze till she was out of sight. She let out the breath she had been holding and hoped she had made the right call. She was putting a lot of faith in Roan and Bellamy that this woman could be trusted. She was also testing her to see how good she actually was. Her best scout was out there with her _Sekon_ and she knew that they might cross paths before Echo reached Clarke.

She pushed herself off of the pole and put the dagger back in its sheath on her waist. She made her way out of the stable and was not surprised to be met by Indra. It seemed like everywhere she went her general would be there but she could not complain it was her job. She saw the raised eyebrow and just nodded at her as she made her way back to the horses. She knew at some point she would be questioned if she could trust Echo.

"We shall leave now Indra. I have no more business to attend to her. Tell which warriors that are leaving with us to start heading for Tondisi." She pulled herself up on her horse and made sure the rope that she would be using to lead Clarke's horse back with her was secure.

Indra nodded and quickly went to do that as Gustus appeared next to her on his own horse. It never ceased to amaze her that as one general left another would be there to keep her guarded. She looked over at the man that had become more of a father figure towards her and she let a small smile show. He nodded at her and they started heading out of the stables toward her favorite village.

**Echo POV**

She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened as she made her way to the _Skaikru_. This was her opportunity for a new lease on life and she was surprised that she had lived long enough to get it. A part of her was nervous at the prospect of being around _Skaikru_ but she honestly was trying to figure out what had transpired between her and _Belomi_ inside the mountain. Her first interaction with the man had not gone so well. She spit in his face when she thought he was one of the one of the mountain men. After that she had watched as he sacrificed himself for harvesting when she was to be taken.

She had never seen someone who didn't know her willingly take her place. It was so foreign of a concept to her that it shocked her to her core. Once he had been freed and she watched as he fought the guard in a weakened state that she made the choice to save him. She remembered how he had helped her and when she saw her opportunity she struck. She grabbed the man's arm from her cage and tried to buy him time to kill this man. She was glad it did not take long and once it was done that was when he promised her that he would come back for her. She honestly didn't believe him but she was proven wrong when he did and told her about the army outside.

From that point on it was a whirlwind for her. She was walking out of the mountain and heading somewhere. She arrived at a village and _Heda_ had made sure that they all were checked by the _Fisas_. It was so different from what she had come to know that she just tried to keep her mind right. She had no idea what day it was or what else had happened. She had been able to gather some information when she was able but it was nothing of use.

She was pulled out of her mind as she heard the thunk of an arrow hit the tree beside her as she was walking. She stilled and drew her weapon trying to locate where it came from. She had maybe been outside of the village for not more than an hour. She scanned the trees and saw what she was looking for. She slowly raised her hands trying to signal that she did not want to fight. She had no time for this but she was still regaining all of her strength.

She watched as two people leap from the lowest branch of two different trees. One was closer to her age while the other was still a young one. She stood still trying to figure out how this was going to go. She wanted nothing more than to go on the attack and escape to get to her destination faster but as the older woman got closer she recognized her face. It was one of the more well known generals in the commander's army.

_"Yu are far kom hou Azgeda"(You are far from home Ice person.)_ She could hear the distaste in the woman's voice.

"_Ai hofli na Azgeda ba Ai laik ona a mission gon Heda."(I may be ice person but I am on a mission for the commander.)_ She wanted to avoid giving away as much detail as possible.

_"Gon Heda Yu biyo? Where are Yu heading?"(For the commander you say? Where are you heading?)_ She saw the eyebrow raise as she was asked. Her eyes kept looking back and forth between the two women.

_"Ona orders kom Heda, Ai laik heading ga Skaikru camp."(On orders from the commander, I am heading for the sky people camp.)_ she watched the confusion come of the face of the younger woman.

"Why would Heda send an Azgeda spy to Skaikru?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrow and the switch to _Gonasleng_.

"She wants me to keep and eye on someone there and the best way to do that is from the inside. _Skaikru_ has taken one of us in before and once I talk to one of the _Skaikru_ I should be fine." she knew she may be giving away too much here but the less people that stopped her the better. She was surprised by what happened next. The woman in front of her sheathed her weapons and walked forward and stuck her arm out to her.

"I am A_slena kom Sankru_, and this is _Elanta kom Trikru_." Echo grasped the woman's arm taking this as a sign that she would not have to fight today.

"I am _Echo kom Azgeda._ Why would you be out this way? Are you not one of Heda's generals?" it was time for her to get some information.

"_Sha_. _Heda_ sent us to make sure that someone arrives in Tondisi safely. It looks like we are heading the same direction." Echo wondered who from _Skaikru_ would be coming to Tondisi that would require a high ranking general and a second to escort them.

"Well it is best that we met now and not when I approached them. How far away are we?" she was honestly glad this turned out like this. If she was being honest she really wanted to try and not kill first and ask questions later. Her old way of doing things just left too much blood on her hands and she was starting to tire from the endless blood that ran.

"Not far from what my _Sekon_ has told me. She was the one that watched them come out of the mountain and saw how the leader of _Skaikru_ led her people out of the mountain covered in their blood." She saw the confusion flash across the young girl and she realized that she was not used to how news can spread.

"So the mountain is no more?" she asked Elanta.

"_Sha_. From what I could see the only people that came out were _Skaikru_ and their leader did something to the door that sealed it from the outside." she looked up at the sky and saw the sun was almost to its peak.

"Well it seems this leader of _Skaikru_ is more than we expected. It seems like she needs a new title wouldn't you think Aslena?" Echo had heard about this sky girl that had burned 300 Trikru alive without a second thought and how she turned the reapers back to men. It seemed like she was able to control death itself.

"Do you really think that she is worthy of such a title? You know it has been a long time since someone had been called that." Aslena had heard the murmurings about Clarke and the name that was starting to float around the lands. She was starting to gain a reputation as someone that controlled death. She stared it in the face and conquered it. She knew that once word of the mountain being slain would only cause this name to ring true.

"_Sha_, think of how she was able to bring people back from being _Ripa_ and all of the people she had slain. I think _Wanheda_ belongs to her." Echo knew what came with the name but until she said it she wasn't sure.

"Well let us not speak of this till I tell _Heda_. It won't take long for that name to spread and someone will want that power." She knew exactly who Aslena was talking about. _Azplana_ was power hungry and once she found out she hoped this sky girl was ready.

"_Sha_. Shall we?" Echo asked as she turned to walk away.

"_Sha_." Aslena fell in step beside Echo as they picked up the pace to reach _Skaikru_.

Aslena knew exactly who was beside her. She knew every tale that there was to be told about the assassin from Azgeda. What puzzled her more is why _Heda_ would trust this woman with a task of this magnitude. It was the first time in a long time she questioned the commander and it did nothing to settle her nerves.

They walked in silence for another hour before they caught the first sighting of Skaikru. They were walking at a slow pace and if she had to estimate it would take them another hour to reach their camp. Aslena started to adjust their course so they stayed hidden but could watch them closely. She steered them to where they were walking even with the back of the group and signaled to Echo that this would be where they parted ways.

Echo knew that it was her time to make herself known. She took a breath and nodded at the two women she came across as she started walking in a diagonal line heading for _Skaikru_. She mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to come next as she broke through the tree line.

**Clarke POV**

The walk back to camp had gone smoothly so far. Every once in a while they would have to stop and let her people rest. They had been walking for a couple of hours when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up once more. She reached up and unsheathed her sword.

Octavia and Bellamy heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn and they turned to see Clarke had stilled with her sword in her hand looking towards the woods. Instantly Octavia was at her side weapon drawn while Bellamy quickly went to Lincoln and told him what was going on. All of the guards surrounded the rest of the people while Bellamy and Lincoln came beside Clarke.

"What is it Clarke?" Octavia asked, scanning the tree line.

"I have no idea but someone is coming." There was a calm to her voice that made them all realize whatever it was had her on guard.

They watched as a lone grounder broke through the tree line. Clarke stared down this person while Octavia gripped her sword tighter. Bellamy was stunned there was no way she was her now. Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes either.

"Why is she here?" Clarke heard Bellamy ask.

"Who is she?" She turned to look at the man.

"I can't be sure but trust me on this one. I'll be back." Before she could react Bellamy took off toward the woman.

Octavia started after him but Clarke stuck her arm out and shook her head at her. They needed to trust Bellamy and be ready in case things went sideways. She watched as her brother greeted the woman like he knew her. They talked for a moment before he turned and they headed their way. She raised an eyebrow because for the first time since they came down here, her brother had a pep in his step.

Clarke saw the change in him and she was shocked. He looked relieved but she was still on guard. She had come to hate surprises and the woman gave off nothing but bad vibes.

Bellamy came to a halt in front of them and looked at all of them and raised an eyebrow when he saw they still had their weapons drawn.

"Clarke, put your weapon away. This is the woman I met inside the mountain and she saved my life. This is _Echo kom Azgeda_." He heard them all suck in a breath and he watched as they all tightened their grip on their swords. He moved in front of the woman not knowing what was going on.

Clarke stepped forward and looked Bellamy dead in the eyes. He saw a fire behind her eyes and he could tell she was not happy. He was confused as to his knowledge Clarke had never met this woman.

"Bellamy, move now. She is not to be trusted. She is a spy and an assassin for Azgeda." He heard how her voice dropped and how every word was laced with venom.

"_Krei Yu get in chon Ai laik?"(So you know who I am.)_ Echo spoke from behind him.

_"Sha. Chomouda are Yu hir? dula op nou lie gon Ai."(Yes. Why are you here? Do not lie to me.)_ Clarke knew she had to be careful letting too many people know she had become fluent in Trigedasleng but she didn't want Bellamy to hear anything yet.

"_Ai yu don orders kom Heda gon glong op bilaik camp en ai raun bilaik chancellor.(I have orders from the commander to join your camp and watch your chancellor.)_ Clarke pondered if she could trust this information. She remembered how Lexa had tensed up when they were first told of this woman.

She knew Lexa would not send someone to their camp without knowing they would be stopped first. She was quickly realizing she had a lot to talk about with her love. She looked at Octavia and Lincoln and made a movement with her head that told them to follow.

* * *

They moved away out of earshot but she also knew that grounders had impeccable hearing. She looked at the two of them and saw the same look of confusion and mistrust.

"What do you two think? I know you understood what we spoke about." She still had not relaxed her grip on her sword. It had become an anchor and she now understood why the grounders always had their hand on their weapon.

"She says she was sent by _Heda_ but we were all there when Lexa was told about her. Why would she send someone that she said not to trust?" Octavia was on the same thought process as her.

"_Heda_ must have a plan and a reason for doing this. Bellamy seems to trust her but he doesn't know her like any of my people do. I fear that she will do something to start a war if we are not careful. The last I had heard she was loyal to _Azplana_." Lincoln spoke and she saw the unanswered question written on his face.

"Well I can't go against Lexa's orders if I still want us to have an alliance. This just has me on edge and I don't like it. For all I know she could be here to handle my mother before I do." She heard Octavia let out a small chuckle but then quickly catch herself.

"We will need to have someone watch her closely. I know your brother can be rash and head strong but we both know something changed when he saw her." They both looked back at Bellamy and saw the Echo was still watching them but had relaxed just a little and was talking to him.

"I have to think that he would keep an eye on her maybe better than anyone else by the way he reacted. We don't know what happened in the mountain caused him to trust her. It is your call Clarke." Octavia was still studying her brother as she spoke.

She was trying to think of the last time she had seen him like this and she really couldn't place it. She had seen him obviously with the girls that came down here with them but something just seemed different this time.

"Okay. She can come but we need to make it very clear to him that she is under his watch and he is responsible for her."

_"Sha Skaiheda"_ she smiled at the response she received from both of them.

* * *

They made their way back over to the pair and she locked eyes with Echo. She was trying to put as much of her distrust and skepticism in her gaze as she could while keeping her face impassive.

"Bellamy, can we trust her?" She wanted to see how much he actually believed in her.

"Clarke I wouldn't be vouching for her if I didn't believe we could. Like I said she saved my life inside the mountain." She could tell he was hiding something but she had to trust him.

"Okay. She is your responsibility." He nodded at her.

_"Echo kom Azgeda_ if what you say is true then you can come with us." She moved past Bellamy and was now face to face with her.

"_Taim Yu betray Heda o Ai, Ai nou gifa in chon Yu are. Yu na na marked by Wanheda."(If you betray the commander or me, I do not care who you are. You will be marked by Wanheda.)_ Clarke had let _Wanheda_ seep slowly through her as she spoke. She saw the realization hit her. She let loose a small smile while still staring daggers at the woman.

_"Sha Wanheda."_ Echo gave her a small nod and a bow and now Clarke felt like her message had been sent.

She sheathed her sword and turned to look at the other three. She saw Lincoln's shock first then confusion on Octavia's face, Bellamy looked worried. She nodded at Lincoln and gave him a look that she would explain later.

"Okay it's time to continue back to Camp Jaha." She announced as she made her way back to the group to find Kane.

* * *

Everyone started to head toward camp as she came up beside Kane. She needed to let him know what was going on. She had one of the guards take his place carrying her mother. He nodded and came back to where she was at the back.

They slowed their walk to where they were behind everyone else and out of earshot. She still was watching Echo and Bellamy closely trying to gauge what was exactly going on.

"I see we have picked up someone else." He had watched what had gone down between the group and was more curious than surprised.

"Her name is _Echo kom Azgeda._" He flinched at the memory of the discussion in Raven's shop.

"So that is the woman the commander was worried about." Clarke nodded at him.

"I trust Lexa, I just haven't got a read on her yet. I need you to keep an eye on her as well. She has been sent to watch my mother." She saw the intake of breath and the shock on his face.

"How much does the commander actually know about our camp?" She had been waiting for him to ask again.

"She knows everything I know." He looked at her again trying to read why this was the case.

"Is that safe. I know she has helped us tremendously but she left us there Clarke." She was surprised that he would be the one to bring that up.

"Kane there is something you need to know." She really didn't want to have this talk right now but it was becoming harder to justify Lexa's decisions if the people she wanted to trust were in the dark.

"What is it Clarke?" She recognized where they were and she knew over the next hill was Camp Jaha.

"Lexa and I planned for what happened. I am the one that told her if she was offered a deal to take it. I knew that once we took out everything they would be desperate." She took a calming breath as she laid a hand on the dagger at her waist.

"It hurt me to watch her walk away but I knew she made that choice with her head. I know this will cause some discourse and mistrust with our people but I need you to try and keep everyone in line." He looked at her again.

"Where will you be?"

"I will be leaving with Octavia and Lincoln. I am going to Tondisi to meet with the commander. I will be gone for two weeks at the least." She weighed her next words carefully.

"Kane, what I tell you next needs to be kept to yourself. Only a handful of people know because it was necessary." He nodded at her seeing how this was weighing on her.

"Lexa and I are together."

"Well I thought there was something going on between you two. Raven and I had talked about it and came to the conclusion that you would tell us when we needed to know." She saw the smile on his face.

"Who else knows?"

"Octavia, Indra and Monty. Octavia and Indra know because they are our generals and they needed to know to be able to protect us better. Monty just found out and it just kind of happened." She remembered that she needed to fill Kane in on what she had asked of Monty.

"Speaking of Monty. He has been told to help you wherever you need it. He knows what is going on now." Kane nodded at her as they heard the collective sigh of relief come from everyone as they crested the hill.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked as they started to pick up their pace.

"Shortly after everyone is inside. I want to get to Tondisi as quickly as possible." She said, a little too excited.

"It will take about a day and a half to get there. I know I should stay and make sure we are good but I need to make sure we still have this alliance." He saw her word for what they were. She needed to see the one person she cared for.

"I'll do what I can Clarke. Promise me that you will take at least a radio with you so if anything arises I can contact you." She smiled at him.

"Already planned on it." he nodded at her and made his way back up by Abby.

Clarke made her way beside Octavia as they started to come closer to the gates of Camp Jaha. She was glad that her people were safe but the cost of it started to creep into her mind again. She knew that leaving for a couple weeks was the best thing for her.

**Gates of Camp Jaha**

Clarke took her time as she watched everyone enter Camp Jaha. She still hated that name but she would get to it later. She had told Octavia to make sure that everyone got inside and that she would wait for them by the gates. She couldn't step inside without seeing all of the pain she had caused her people. She knew that only maybe a handful of her people wouldn't understand why she had pulled that lever causing mass genocide but she would deal with that in two weeks.

She looked over and saw Bellamy and Echo still waiting outside the gates with her. She was still confused by what was going on between them but if she had to guess Bellamy had a thing for this woman. She walked over to them and had to hide the smirk at how quickly they stepped away from each other.

"Clarke, I thought you would have gone inside by now?" She saw the faint hint of red on his cheeks. Yup he likes this woman she thought.

"I am not going to go in, Bellamy. I can't without seeing the consequences of my choices. I am going to go to Tondisi for two weeks and help _Heda_ in anyway I can." She saw the emotions wash over his face.

"You are going to where that traitor is? She left you to die outside that door. Hell she left all of us to die." She watched as he started to get angry and was surprised when Echo pulled him aside. She waited patiently and was amazed that when he stepped back in front of her he was calmer.

"I am sorry Clarke. I just don't fully understand. Echo says that the commander had to think of what was best for her people is that true?" She threw a side glance at Echo and she just nodded. This woman was still a mystery to her.

"Yes Bellamy. Believe it or not The commander and I planned for something like that to come up. We discussed the possibility of one of us being offered a deal and I made the call that it would be better for her to take the deal. She has way more people's interests to watch out for than I do." She took a breath before she continued.

"The commander leaving still hurt yes but I have accepted why she did it and I moved on. We still were able to accomplish our goal of bringing down the mountain." She went to speak again but was stopped by Echo.

"You say the mountain is no more _Skaiheda_, but how can my people be sure." she heard the audible gulp come from her when she glared at the woman letting a little dose of her _Wanheda_ side show.

"If your people need proof I will gladly show them the 350 bodies all lying in a mass pile with burns all over their faces. The mountain is no more and I will carry the burden of ending innocent lives because their leaders chose to harvest both of our peoples." Bellamy and Echo both took a step back at her voice.

"I may be new to the ground Echo but that does not mean my hands are clean." She gripped the hilt of her dagger trying to control her emotions.

"I meant no disrespect, _Skaiheda_. It's just our people were long gone by the time you exited the mountain." She knew Echo was right and she needed a way to prove that the mountain was no more.

"Just remember you are on thin ice. I still do not fully trust you." Echo nodded and took a step closer to Bellamy.

"Clarke, you know that if you need forgiveness we can give that to you here." She turned back to him.

"I am not looking for forgiveness. I have taken steps to make sure you all are being taken care of when I am away. Part of the reason I am going to _Tondisi_ is to further negotiate how we can help both of our peoples. The winter season is coming and honestly we are not remotely close to being ready for it." She saw Echo nod in agreement with her.

"I can't accomplish the things that need done if I stay here." She turned and looked at the gates once more.

"So that is it huh. You are just going to leave us with no help and no guidance after leading us to this point?" she heard the hurt behind his words and a slight bit of anger.

"Bellamy you have to trust me that I know what I am doing. We have made many mistakes because we did not trust each other." She saw the grief wash over him.

"I know Clarke but I need you here to help me..us continue to thrive." she saw the desperation on his face and she saw the raised eyebrow of Echo.

"Bellamy we could run around this same tree all day and that won't change anything. This is what is best for all of us." She turned to Echo.

"I know that you have orders from _Heda_, but I need you to do something for me." Bellamy's eyebrow raised at this news.

"What would you require of me?' Echo asked.

"I need you to train him to fight, hunt and anything else you can think of. Then start expanding the training to all of the guards. We eventually will run out of bullets and we will need more ways to hunt." She could tell Echo was taken back by this.

"I thought you didn't trust me?" She saw the smirk on her face.

"You are right I don't but my only other options are leaving with me and I have a feeling that you are looking for a way to prove that I can trust you." She threw a smirk at her reaction and knew she was right.

"I can handle that. Plus I think I will get a lot of enjoyment out of kicking _Skaikru's_ ass in training." Clarke for the first time since she met the woman let out a laugh.

"I am sure you will, just try to avoid injuring them too much. I know how you guys are about your training methods." Echo just nodded and smiled.

"Well Clarke it seems that your mind is made up. Is there anything else I should know before my sister gets back with who you requested?" She thought very carefully about this. How much could she trust Bellamy with before he made a rash decision. She was hoping having Echo train him, he would stay clear of her mother.

"The only thing I should warn you about is my mother. She will want to know where I have gone and will most likely try to rally our people to come "Rescue" me. You know where I am going and why. I need you to work with Kane and keep her under control." She was taking a chance on him and she was hoping it was the right one.

"I can do that. I remember what she was like before I went into the mountain." He turned to look at Echo.

"Can you give us a moment?" she nodded and made her way to look at what was left of the training ground.

"Clarke, I know you won't believe this but I think your mother was hoping to shove us together." Clarke felt the words hit her like a train. She felt sick at the notion not because Bellamy wasn't attractive but at the fact that she saw him more like a brother.

"Well I hope you can understand that will never happen. I am sorry Bellamy but I love you like a brother. You are my friend and I need it to stay that way." She saw the smirk show on his face.

"I kind of figured that. I won't lie but I did start to fall for you a little since our fighting days on the ark." She blanched at the memory he caused to reappear. She had not thought about the training he ran her through in years. She knew then that it was best for her to leave.

"Clarke, you good?" He asked not remembering how she changed because of him. She couldn't stop herself before she was in his face seething.

"Bellamy, don't ever bring that up again. I hope you quickly lose whatever hope you had for us because I will tell you now you are nothing more than a brother to me. I have not forgotten the shape you left me in that night." She saw the fear come over his face.

"Clarke, you know I didn't mean for it to get that far. I am sorry." She saw a flash of grief come over him.

"It doesn't matter Bellamy. You ran that fight club and when we went at it you left me helpless because you knew where I was weak. I chose to trust you when we came down here but if you bring it up again we will have round 2 and I promise you It won't end the same." She knew she needed to calm down.

"Understood Clarke, I apologize. You are right it was my fault and I won't bring it up anymore. I will focus on what you assigned me." she felt the rage melt at his words and she read his face and saw a genuine remorse written all over it.

"Thank you. Plus I think she would be better for you anyway." She laughed at his reaction of how quickly she went back to joking with him.

"Remind me not to piss you off." She heard Raven say as she approached them.

"How much did you see and hear?" She turned to the mechanic.

"Only enough to know that Bellamy is a dumb ass and seems to forget that he wasn't the only one that took part in those fights, that is here on the ground." She flashed Raven a smirk and nodded at her.

"Anyway I was told you needed to see me?" She nodded and turned back to Bellamy quickly.

"Go on lover boy. Go help our guest with whatever she is doing over there." Raven raised her eyebrow and looked between the two of them and the woman at the training area.

"I think I will and Clarke I am sorry again. I fucked up and I hope to be able to make it up to you." She just nodded at him as he took off to help Echo.

* * *

"So Bellamy has a crush huh?" She smirked at Raven and pulled her into a hug.

"I am glad you are alive Raven. Did you find Wick?" Raven nodded at her.

"Yeah I did. I am going to kill him though. What was he thinking doing that?" She laughed at the tone of her friend.

"Just wait till he is healed. We still could use him no matter how much of a pain in the ass he is." Raven chuckled.

"Amen Clarke. Now what did you need me for?"

"I am taking one of your radios. I am leaving for _Tondisi_ with Octavia and Lincoln. I have told Monty what is going on and he agreed to help you and Kane. Bellamy knows to not trust my mother but that is all." She saw the raised eyebrow and sighed.

"I am hoping that with Echo here and Bellamy being on guard she won't try anything. I have Echo keeping Bellamy busy by training him then she is going to train our guards." She saw Octavia, Lincoln, Monty and Kane heading her way.

"You don't trust either of them do you." She followed Raven's gaze and saw that Bellamy was trying to follow along with what Echo was needing.

"Echo is a big fat no. Bellamy on the other hand is more complicated. I know my mother will try to use him against me. I am hoping if he is distracted with Echo he wont give her the time of the day." Raven chuckled but was impressed.

"I mean look at him Clarke, he is following her like a lost puppy. You shouldn't have to worry about him anytime soon. As for your mother I think she won't try anything for a while. She needs time to heal." Clarke nodded and turned back towards the gates as she heard multiple footsteps approaching.

"Raven is right Clarke, she will be in Med bay for at least a week according to Jackson." Clarke smiled at the fact that she would have a least a week free of worry for the most part.

"Good to know. Kane once I arrive in _Tondisi_ I will see if I can't have The commander send some of her warriors to help Echo in training our people to fight and hunt. She had told me that the winter season is fast approaching and we aren't ready for that kind of weather." Kane smiled at her.

"I am sure you will do everything you can Clarke. Now what did you need from us before you left?" she looked at all of them gathered and let out a sigh of relief as he shoulder relaxed.

"I need you to work with Monty and Raven to come up with a way to convert that lake over there into a power source. If we can come up with a way to do that we can run more power and expand outside of those damn walls." Everyone chuckled at her words.

"I think we can look into that. Do you know how far we can expand?" Kane asked knowing they were still in Trikru land.

"No yet no. That is one of the things I will be bringing up to the commander and as soon as I know I will radio you and let you know." He nodded at her.

"Besides that just keep and eye on my mother and if anything suspicious happens radio me as soon as you can. I will try to get some Trikru here quickly but until then stock up on food and start building shelter. Our people have been confined to that damn metal prison for too long." The younger group nodded their heads and laughed.

"I will make sure we do just that _Skaiheda_." She smiled and nodded at him.

"Then that is all I can think of for now. I will see you all in two weeks if nothing goes wrong." She hugged Raven then Monty then Kane before she looked at Octavia and Lincoln.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Octavia nodded still unsure as to why she had been asked to gather paint from anywhere she could find it.

"Good." She looked up at the sun and saw that it was just past its peak for the day. She shook her head and looked back at the people she trusted lead in her absence.

"I hate to cut and run but we need to get as far as we can before nightfall."

"That would be wise _Skaiheda_, especially with the stop you want to make before then." Lincoln said.

"Then I guess we will see you in two weeks. Safe travels Clarke and may we meet again." Kane grasped her arm like her would Trikru.

"May we meet again." She nodded at him and they turned to leave.

Clarke waved at Bellamy and Echo as they passed leaving Camp Jaha in her rear view for now. She wanted to get to her pit stop quickly before they continued toward Tondisi. She needed to do something after Echo words rang in her mind. She was going to make sure everyone knew who slew that mountain and that she was not to be messed with.

**Outside the door of Mount Weather**

By the time they reached the door to mount weather the sun was three quarters through its cycle. It had been a quiet trip and everyone had been on guard. Clarke still hadn't been able to shake the feeling of being watched but she knew if she was it was someone Lexa had sent. She had a mission to do and then hopefully put this behind her.

They approached the door and Clarke stopped and scanned the area looking for anything out of place. There was an eerie calm around this place when not 24 hours ago there was a whole army here. Once she felt like whoever was there was not a threat she turned and faced the two people traveling with her. She owed them an explanation of why they were back here.

"Octavia, do you have the paint?"

"Yeah, I still don't know why you wanted this. I know you like to draw but honestly what is it for?" She saw the confused looks on both of their faces as she was handed the paint.

"Something Echo said rang true to me. I have to prove that the mountain is actually no more since Lexa's army left." she took a breath as she dipped her fingers into the black paint.

"This won't mean much to _Skaikru_ but it will to the grounders." She moved to the giant hinge on the door.

She drew a black circle in the middle of the "I" part of the hinge. Once it was dark enough she reapplied the paint once more and drew four crescent moons with their points facing outwards leaving a small diamond shape in the middle. In the middle of this she drew a triquetra. She wiped the black paint on a rag and reached for the small amount of red paint she had. She dipped her index finger in it and drew two blood drops coming from each point of the moon.

She heard Lincoln let out a breath once she took a step back and turned toward them. She grabbed some of the water she had brought with them and poured it on her hand to wash off what paint was left.

"Clarke, How do you know about that symbol? That is something from our legends that no one had seen in years from what I am told." She looked up at the big man.

"What I tell you goes nowhere, understand?" They both nodded at her.

"You know how Lexa has the commander spirit because of the flame and that she was born a _Natblida_?" They nodded at her as she stepped closer to them not wanting any prying eyes to see what she was about to do.

She pulled out one of her daggers from the sheathe in her sleeve and sliced the palm of her hand to let her blood run. She instinctively closed her palm as she felt the pain of slicing her own hand and she felt the warm blood starting to come out of the slice. She looked up at both of her friends and they had their eyebrow raised.

"Shortly after we made an alliance with the commander I had a dream where I was standing in a throne room surrounded by 11 people that I had never met before. A woman appeared next to me and surprised the others in the room." She took a breath.

"At the time I didn't know who these people were but after talking with Lexa, I found out they were the previous commanders. The woman that appeared next to me was the spirit of _Wanheda_." She waited trying to control her breathing at the pain in her palm.

"Over the next week I was visited by _Wanheda_ and was told that I had been chosen by her for something." She looked at Octavia.

"You remember when we were in the village and Lexa and I were training?" She nodded.

"Well during that I connected with _Wanheda_ for the first time and by doing so she unlocked something inside me that caused me to match the commander spirit. It also started to change my blood." She opened her hand and saw both of their eyes blow open wide.

"_Natblida_." She heard Lincoln breathe out.

"_Sha_. It started that day and while we were in the mountain _Wanheda_ and I, were one when we slayed the guards and she was with me till we left the mountain telling me that her spirit had joined mine and she would help me with whatever comes next." She grabbed some of the bandages that she had requested from Med Bay and started to wrap her palm.

"I do not know what this means for me but I know that it won't be good. Word will spread once scouts see this symbol and tell what happened here." she looked back up at them.

"Clarke you know what _Wanheda_ means in our language right?" Lincoln looked concerned and she smiled at him.

"It means the Commander of Death, correct?" She knew it did but wanted him to confirm it for him.

"_Sha_, That raises you to almost the same status as _Heda_. In our culture _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ were two of the most powerful spirits in our beliefs. From what I have read and been told those two spirits will bring an everlasting peace or the end of the world." No matter how many times she had been told a version of this it still made her wince.

"Well Lincoln I plan on it being the first one. Everyone down here deserves to wake up and not be under the threat of war. We all deserve that opportunity to live and make a life for ourselves down here. Will there be war that pops up every now and then, of course." she gathered everything back up and handed it back to Octavia.

"I am sure you are but by doing this and putting your symbol with that one will cause you to be marked. In our legends it is believed that if you kill the spirit of _Wanheda_ you will take the power to control death." She raised an eyebrow at him and she heard the confirmation from that spirit that he was speaking true.

"Well, good thing I don't plan on dying anytime soon and I plan on trying to get _Skaikru_ further protection." She looked over at Octavia and saw that she was processing everything.

"Lincoln, I have something to ask of you. If you do not want to do this then I understand." Octavia looked at her in the eye and she saw the question there.

"What is it Clarke?" he was keeping a straight face but she could see something in his eyes.

"First you should know that your banishment had been lifted by orders of _Heda_." She watched as his eyes went wide.

"You are once again part of _Trikru_ once you pass some test she had for you. She did not tell me what this was but she did say that it would take place the day after we arrived in Tondisi." He nodded and seemed to tense quickly but went back to normal.

"Now I would like you to become another general of mine. I need another person I can trust and you can help me further understand your traditions when I need it. You helped us even though you knew what it would mean to your people." She looked at Octavia and saw the smile on her watched as he dropped to a knee and bowed his head at her.

"It would be an honor to serve you _Wanheda_." She noticed the name he used. She guessed that title ranked higher than her others. She stuck her arm out at him.

"Rise, _Linkon kom Trikru en Skaikru._ You are one of my generals but the three of us still answer to _Heda_." She felt him grip her arm and she locked her gaze with his.

"_Sha Wanheda._" She heard both of them say. She looked up at the sun and it had not moved but a little. They needed to find shelter for the night as soon as they could.

"Good. Now we should head out." They nodded and started making their way to their destination.

* * *

She had lost track of how long she had been awake but guessed it was nearing almost two days. She could feel the exhaustion setting in after everything she had been through. She was afraid to close her eyes as she sat inside the mountain. She was afraid of what her dreams would bring so she powered through and could feel it finally catching up to her.

The walk through the woods was calming but she was on edge for what seemed like the millionth time today. She could feel them being watched but her mind was using every last ounce of concentration to follow Lincoln. He knew of a cave they would be able to stay in that was close to the mountain. With as late as it was he said this would be the best option if they wanted to do any hunting at all.

They made it to a cave that was about eight miles from mount weather just as the sun was starting to set. It was a spacious cave that offered a nice view of the surrounding forest. It would serve its purpose for the night. She wanted to leave as the sun was rising in the morning but she wondered if she would get any sleep tonight. She gathered wood for a fire while Octavia and Lincoln went out to hunt. She still could feel eyes on her and she was tired of it.

She got back to the cave and set the wood down and exited the cave to gather more. She followed her instinct to where she thought the people watching her would be. She looked up and scanned the trees looking for her observers and then she saw a shape hiding in the treetops.

"I know you are up there, come on down." She announced loud enough for the person to hear her. She was not expecting two people to come down from different trees.

* * *

She smiled when she saw the young girl she had met early this morning. She was not surprised to find her here again and if she had to guess it was on orders of Lexa. She looked at the other woman that had come down from a tree and noticed that she had a darker tan complexion, short chin length dirty blond hair. She carried a bow and two swords with her. One was a curved scimitar and the other was a curved blade that was in the shape of a crescent moon. She was taller than Clarke by a couple of inches and she could tell this woman was closer to Anya's age. She locked eyes with the woman and tried to get a read on her.

Clarke saw the difference between the Trikru and this woman. She was leaner but toned and wore a scarf around her neck. She wore lighter clothing than what she had seen _Trikru_ in. Clarke knew this woman was from another clan and if she had to guess this woman came from a place that was a lot warmer than here.

"Elanta, Who is this woman with you?" she looked at the younger girl but saw how she looked at the other woman first. A lightbulb went off in her head and she figured that this could be _Elanta's Fos_.

"My name is _Aslena kom Sankru_." Clarke was glad her guess was correct. She stepped towards the old woman.

"Good to meet you _Aslena kom Sankru. Ai laik Wanheda, Skaiheda Klark kom Skaikru."_ She extended her arm towards the woman and waited. Clarke knew introducing herself this way would judge who people would react to her new name that she had taken on.

She watched as the recognition crossed the woman's face and she watched as her eyes scanned over her and rested at her extended arm. She was glad when the woman grasped her arm in greeting and she locked eyes with her once more.

"So you are the one that Elanta said slew the mountain?" Clarke could feel the judgement and questions as the grasp was let go.

"_Sha_. The door now bears the mark of _Wanheda_." She waited before she spoke to see what would be said.

"Then it is truly an honor to meet you _Wanheda, Skaiheda Klark kom Skaikru._ You have freed our people from years of torment." Clarke was surprised by how easy this woman took her word. She was cautious of this but let it slide for now. The more of Lexa's people that trusted her the better it would be for her people.

"All I did was pull a lever and cause a mass extinction, killing innocent children in the process and it will never leave me." Clarke didn't know what possessed her to say this but she attributed it to the lack of sleep.

"That may be so but you took away the threat of further killing of the _Trikru_ and any of the surrounding clans that they could get a hold of. From what Echo told me, before she left the village you and _Heda_ were at before the battle, _Heda_ made an announcement that the mountain was no more thanks to _Skaiheda_. As she was leaving the people there were already spreading the name _Wanheda_ around." Clarke took in a sharp breath and could feel a reassuring nod from _Wanheda's_ spirit.

"Well, if anyone needs proof I will gladly show them with _Heda's_ approval." She focused on keeping her eyes open and trying to see the two people in front of her with the moonlight.

"Now I know that _Heda_ most likely sent you two here to watch me and that is fine. We are in a cave not far from her but you know that already." Aslena nodded at her.

"Good. You are welcome to join us if you bring food. Based on those clouds it could rain tonight. I would hate for you two to get sick because you had to stay out in it." She saw the battle being fought in _Aslena's_ eyes.

"We will go hunt then join you. You are right, the weather does look right for rain." Clarke nodded at them and they went to go hunt.

* * *

She gathered another pile of wood and made her way back to the cave. She saw Lincoln and Octavia back with a few rabbits and some small vegetables. She sat the wood down in the pile from earlier and made her way to the front of the cave and observed. She could smell the change in the weather and knew she was right as she heard the first sign of rain.

"We will have two more joining us for the night." She turned back and looked at her two generals.

"Who Clarke and how do you know this?" She saw the looks on both of their faces in the flickering light of the flames.

"Lexa, assigned two scouts to watch me as we made our way to _Tondisi_. I confronted them and one of them was _Elanta_." She saw the look of shock on Octavia's face. She remembered the young girl from this morning.

"The other is one of Lexa's generals that until a few minutes ago I had only seen but not known her name. She is _Aslena kom Sankru._ If I had to guess Aslena is _Elanta's Fos._ I told them they are welcome to join us if they bring food. It looks like it would rain tonight and I would like to avoid them getting sick." She could tell both of them were studying her.

"Lincoln what do you know of this Aslena?" she heard Octavia ask as Clarke turned back and faced the opening of the cave.

"She became one of _Heda's_ generals around the same time Anya did. Together they were sent out on missions that were deemed the most dangerous. _Heda_ trusted them and they never failed her. Aslena is ruthless when it comes to battle and stealth. It was once told that Anya and her infiltrated a village that had threated _Heda_ and they slaughtered everyone before the sun rose. Only those close to Heda knew about this. I only know because Anya had let it slip one night when I was with her and we started talking about the rumors." She turned her head slightly and looked back at the man. She saw the brief look of sadness on his face as he told what he knew.

Clarke wondered just how many people were close to Anya. Every time she looked at Elanta she saw an uncanny resemblance to the woman. From what Lincoln had told her he was one of Anya's scouts when they first landed her and he was assigned to watch them. After he had helped them evade capture from Tristian, he was banished when Octavia attempted to trade Nyko for him before he was captured and became a reaper. She shuddered at the sight of him when they had found him.

She realized that the woman she had rescued from Mount Weather had an important part in more than just Lexa's life. She regretted not being able to save her from the gunshot. She still blamed herself for doing more to try and help her before she died. She wiped the tear that was falling from her face as she saw two figures approaching the cave. She grabbed the hilt of her sword to be safe but relaxed when she saw the brief glimpse of their faces in the moonlight.

* * *

She stood at the entrance to the cave as they approached and greeted Aslena as they came to a stop at the entrance. She nodded at the both of them and turned back to Octavia and Lincoln.

"Octavia, Lincoln this is Aslena and Elanta." They stood up and greeted the two women.

"Aslena, Elanta these are my two generals. Lincoln and Octavia." She saw the emotion cross Aslena as she looked at Lincoln. They nodded at each other as they made their way to the fire to cook the meat they had brought.

She felt the tension between the two and wondered what their story was. She pushed it aside for now and made her way to the fire and sat on the cave floor. Everyone sat in silence as the food was cooked and did not know how to approach the new additions.

"Aslena, Lincoln said that you worked with Anya. Is that true?" Aslena looked up at her and then looked over at Lincoln and saw the question on her face as if asking how much he had told her.

"_Sha_. Anya was like a sister to me. We both became generals for Heda shortly after she became commander and untied the clans forming the Kongeda. I was returning from a previous mission when Heda approached me with Anya and asked me to become one of her generals. She told me she wanted at least one general from every clan as a way to show that she was willing to work with and listen to our ideas. It made the ambassadors happy, each of them having their own reasons to agree to this." She took a drink of water before she continued.

"Now _Wanheda_, I must know something." She looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Aslena?"

"Now that the mountain is no more. What is your plan for _Skaikru_? You are still located in Trikru territory." Clarke furrowed her brows at the woman. She knew that Lexa trusted this woman at least a little to have become one of her generals.

"That is one of the reasons I am traveling to Tondisi. _Heda_ extended an offer to come there after the battle if I still lived and we would start to discuss the peace we had for the battle with the _Maunde_." Aslena nodded at her answer and took a bite of the rabbit she had cooked.

After Aslena was satisfied with her answer she started talking to Octavia while Elanta talked to her wanting to know what life was like in the sky. They talked for an hour before Clarke let out a yawn, the exhaustion catching back up to her once more. She grabbed her bedding that she had brought with her and laid it out where she had been sitting. Lincoln volunteered for first watch with Aslena taking the next one followed by Octavia then Elanta would take the last shift. Clarke tried to say that she would take a shift but she was quickly shot down by Lincoln and Octavia saying that she deserved the rest after everything she had been through.

She finally relented and took off her weapons and laid them beside her bed roll. She heard the rain coming down at a decent speed and knew that if it was not gone by morning it would be a long trek to Tondisi. She laid down and covered herself turning away from the fire and let the exhaustion consume her as she hoped her dreams would be spared from the horrors she had committed.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. The next chapter will have Clarke arriving in Tondisi and Bellamy starts his training with Echo.**


End file.
